Play a Hero False
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: We all have aspirations. But sometimes our ideals are just lies that lead us to terrifying truths about ourselves...and to what we are really looking for. Do you choose fate or freedom? NWhiteCheren triangle. COMPLETE!...But with Black 2 sequel on the way!
1. The Fall: And Then He Was There

_Hello! Welcome to my latest multi-chapter fic! (Though...this was supposed to be a oneshot...at least that's how_ _I got tricked into writing this while already being busy with two other projects...XD) This fic will be roughly 8-10 chapters long, with five chapters focused on Pokemon Black and the rest focused on Black 2_. _Yes, this is one of those novelization fics...but don't expect everything to be predictable, especially by Chapter 4 (insert evil laughter). But this first chapter does (mostly) stick to the plot.  
_

_This is the first multi-chapter fic I've written where pairings are the main point (previously, pairings are a side thing in my larger fics), so it should be interesting seeing how this works out. It's certainly been fun so far, if a pain in the butt (especially constantly checking scenes/quotes). I've tried to include lots of humor to help balance out some of the inevitable darkness later on, and I want this to be fun fic overall._

_Also, I know the main girl char is usually referred to as "White", and often has an innocent personality to match her name. But I played as the girl in Pokemon Black, so she always had a "dark" vibe to me. Also, it takes a certain spunk to wear the outfit she does, in my opinion XP. So, I present a "black" version of White, so to speak lol. (There will also be a "white" version of Black, though not in this chapter).  
_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon. I don't have room for all the human chars, much less the 600-some Pokemon out now. And what would I do with a Steelix, anyway?**  
_

Play a Hero False

"_Do you think it is weakness that leads to temptation? I tell you that there are terrible temptations which it requires strength, strength and courage to yield to." -Oscar Wilde_

**Chapter 1 ****- The Fall: **_**And Then He Was There **_

Accumula Town - _(Wild Layla appeared! Wild Cheren appeared! Wild N Appeared! N is growling in a way that almost sounds like speech.)_

"So you dislike the sunlight too?" asked the strange boy. A petite purple cat, a Purrloin, sat on his shoulder, its crooked tail twitching and its green eyes wary.

At least, Layla thought the boy was strange. Most of his outfit was either black or white - a black baseball cap with a white patch on the front, a white dress shirt covering a thin black turtleneck beneath it, and pale khaki pants. He had long hair that was jade-green and tied back into a ponytail, as conspicuous as a summer Deerling out in the wrong season. A oddly-patterned green-and-gold Rubric's cube hung from a silver chain attached to his belt.

And he was sunburned. Very, _very_ sunburned.

Well, so was she. Her own fair skin had never handled bright sunlight well. It didn't help that she had plenty of said skin exposed with her sleeveless white shirt and her extra-short jean shorts. Maybe this wasn't the best outfit to be traveling the wilderness in…oh well, at least she got the boots right. Oh, and the pink-and-white baseball cap. That was the only thing preventing her from being blinded by all the sunshine.

"Well, I wouldn't say I hate sunlight or anything," Layla replied, craning her neck up to look at the older boy. He seemed incredibly tall for his age, which she guessed was about fifteen or sixteen. Older than her, but not by much. "But I _would _say it's way too hot and sunny for a fall day. I shouldn't be getting sunburned in the fall!"

"Should have put on sunblock," said her friend Cheren matter-of-factly, adjusting his glasses. The black-haired boy's pale skin, what little of it that wasn't covered by his blue coat or long black pants, was fine. He must have had actually checked the weather report before going outside.

"I didn't put on any sunblock because I didn't think I'd need it for a fall day!" Layla snapped back. She wished that he had given her a head's up.

Layla's Snivy, a little green-and-gold snake-like creature that was _her very first Pokemon ever_, bounced happily up and down on its stubby limbs. Cheren's Tepig, a tiny orange-and-black piglet, also cheerfully jumped along with Snivy.

"Sniv Sniv! Vy!"

"Pig Pig! Te Te Tepig!"

The strange boy's blue-gray eyes switched to the two small Pokemon dancing about. He seemed surprised by their hyperness. His Purrloin gave a puzzled cry of its own.

Layla gave the boy a confused look herself. "What?"

He returned his gaze to her and Cheren. "Your Pokemon…Just now, it was saying…"

"Who saying what?" asked Layla. His words had come out so quickly that they were a blurred jumble to her.

"Slow down. You talk too fast," Cheren said to the other boy, mirroring Layla's own opinion. "And what's this about Pokemon…talking? That's an odd thing to say."

"Yes, they're talking," said the strange boy, only slightly more slowly, before noting their still-befuddled faces. "Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either…How sad. My name is N."

"E-n?" asked Layla.

"No, just N," the strange boy replied.

Layla raised an eyebrow. "As in, the _letter_ N?"

"Yes. That is my name."

Layla and Cheren exchanged looks. This boy was getting more bizarre by the minute.

"My name is Cheren, and this is Layla," Cheren replied, his already-cool tone now marble cold. Clearly he did not trust someone who only gave a letter for a name, and Layla shared his sentiments. "We were asked to complete the Pokedex and we just left on our journey. _My _main goal is to become the Champion, though."

"Better find a new goal then, Cheren," countered Layla. "Because _I'm _gonna be the one who's gonna be the Champion!"

"Alright, I'll let you be Champion then," replied Cheren casually. "For about five minutes. Then I'm going to kick your butt outta there and be the _real _Champion."

"In your _dreams_, _Cherie_," retorted Layla with a smug smile, pronouncing his nickname in the French way he couldn't stand.

Cheren glared back proudly, folding his arms. "Yeah, because my dreams will become the truth."

Layla just rolled her eyes. They both knew there was no real point in having this argument. They had both been debating this since they were five or six. Really, they may have been both fourteen, but not much had changed since their kindergarten days.

The boy called N had been watching the two argue quietly, his expression unreadable. "The Pokedex, eh? So…You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering…Are Pokemon really happy that way?"

Layla wasn't sure what to say to that. It _did_ sound kind of stupid when he put it like that way…Oh well. Like she had said, that wasn't _really_ her goal as a Trainer anyway. She had just agreed to it to make sure she got her first Pokemon and became an official Trainer. Let Bianca handle the collecting part of it: that seemed like the kind of thing her other old friend would enjoy.

N took a step toward Layla, returning her to reality.

"Well, Layla, is it?" asked the boy with jade-green hair, now smiling. "Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!"

His Purrloin leapt off his shoulder and landed in front of him, tail and posture alert. It fluffed up and hissed at Layla and her Snivy.

Layla assumed that he wanted to battle, though this was a rather roundabout way of challenging someone. Well, he _did_ say he was a Trainer. "Go, Snivy!"

"Vy!" the grass-snake replied, happily hopping into battle position in front of Layla.

_I have the jolliest-natured Snivy in the world, _Layla thought with both amusement and adoration. And it was _hers_! She had waited forever for this day, for this first Pokemon, and it was even better than she thought it would be. "Snivy, Tackle!"

"Purrloin, Scratch!" shouted N, pointing ahead.

Snivy was faster, ramming into Purrloin. The violet feline nevertheless managed to rake it claws over Snivy's side even as the purple cat was sent flying back. Purrloin nearly collided with N, who appeared to be very concerned. Purrloin timidly went back to N with lowered ears, got some careful petting from him, and only then returned to the battlefield more confident.

"Tackle!" Layla ordered.

Snivy charged forward once again.

"Purrloin, Growl!" N commanded.

The violet feline emitted a rumble that was more cute than terrifying. It still intimidated the little Snivy, however, and caused it to slow down significantly. It still struck the Purrloin, but the lost speed meant a less severe hit than before. Purrloin only skidded back a little bit, but N still appeared worried about the blow to his Pokemon.

Layla wasn't discouraged though. She was loving it, the rush of battle. "Tackle again!"

"Scratch!" decreed N, a note of anxiety lacing his voice.

Snivy charged toward Purrloin and smashed into its side. Purrloin cried out in pain, tottered a little bit, and then fainted.

"Purrloin!" N exclaimed, hurrying over to his defeated Pokemon.

"Alright! We won!" cheered Layla, jumping up into the air.

"I-vy! I-vy! I-vy!" Snivy cheered along with her, hopping in circles around its Trainer. Cheren's Tepig also joined in the celebration, following Layla's Snivy about gleefully.

Cheren just sighed and shook his head as he watched his starter Pokemon join the overwrought celebration. "I should have chosen Oshawott…"

N gingerly picked up his Purrloin, and then gazed at Layla and the others with mild contempt and much confusion." I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things…"

"Hey, it was a good battle, N!" said Layla, as her Snivy finally contently plopped down near her feet. "Maybe we can fight again when we've both gotten stronger. A lot of Trainers form friendships that way, you know, fighting each other a lot to make each other stronger."

N glanced down back at his Purrloin in his arms, and then back to Layla, seeming uncertain what to think of that idea. Then his expression became more somber, as his gray-blue eyes returned to his Pokemon again. "As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs…Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends."

N turned around and walked away, still cradling his Purrloin. He never looked back once.

"Huh…Strange guy," said Cheren with clear disapproval, returning his now-napping Tepig to its Pokeball.

Layla had to agree. Though he wasn't quite as strange as that other absurdly-garbed man that had been lecturing in the town square earlier. Seriously, that guy had one of the creepiest, most ridiculous outfits Layla had ever seen - a long robe that was purple on one side and gold on the other, with huge red eye patterns on both sections. The one eye she could see (the other was covered by some futuristic red monocle) was a deep scarlet. She wondered if it was his real eye color, or if he was wearing contacts to make it look that way.

The olive-haired man had went on and on about the liberation of Pokemon - how Pokemon should be free of all human control. Which was quite stupid, in Layla's opinion, but several people seemed to be deeply disturbed by the man's message. What was the guy's name again? Gheter? Jetsis? _Ghetsis_, that was it!

"But I'm not going to worry about it," added Cheren, now facing Layla. "Trainers and Pokemon help each other out! Listen, I'm going on ahead."

"Whaddaya mean you're going ahead? No way you're getting ahead of me!" Layla declared, putting her hands on her hips. She paused. "…Besides, I'm hungry."

"…What does that have to do with anything?" asked Cheren.

"Aren't you hungry too?" asked Layla. "Or am I the only one who skipped breakfast this morning because I was so excited?"

Cheren's stomach growled loudly.

Layla grinned.

"…Fine," Cheren eventually replied.

Route 2 - _(Wild Bianca appeared! Layla appears to be very happy. Bianca looks dreamily content…Cheren is picking at the ground for some reason…)_

No one wanted to go home on their first day of Pokemon Trainer adventures, so Layla, Cheren, and Bianca decided to have a large picnic. All the trees were red and orange with autumn colors, and leaves fell like snowflakes whenever there was the slightest breeze. Their Pokemon chased and attacked the leaves like they were potential opponents.

"The fall is just so lovely, isn't it Layla?" asked Bianca, her green eyes gazing absentmindedly into the shedding treetops. The poofy blonde hair sticking out from beneath her green hat already had a few leaves stuck in it, but she didn't seem to notice. Her orange top and white skirt were covered in cookie crumbs and pawprints from her Oshawott.

"I prefer winter myself," replied Layla, picking leaves out of her ponytail. Then she snatched the BLT sandwich next to Bianca and began to scarf it down.

"_Layla_! That was supposed to be _mine_!" Bianca whined when she finally snapped out of her reverie. "I only made three sandwiches!"

"Osha _Osha_!" Oshawott scolded, pointing its scallop at Layla and looking very serious.

However a tiny white-and-blue otter creature with a big brown nose and tiny blue ears failed to intimidate most things, much less Layla.

"You should have eaten your lemon cookies faster then." Layla replied, tossing the leftover tomato slices to her Snivy, who greedily swallowed them up. "Wild Pokemon aren't going to wait for you to finish your food either."

Bianca let out a sigh of defeat. Oshawott still appeared to be insulted, and continued to glare at Layla.

"Your _own _Pokemon won't wait for you to finish eating," added Cheren, as his Tepig devoured the remains of his sandwich. "My Tepig's appetite is endless. I already gave it all the PokeFood I had brought with me. I don't understand how something so small could eat so much."

"Well, he _is_ a pig Pokemon," remarked Layla with a grin, as she began munching on an apple. "What did you expect?"

"A lower food bill," Cheren replied dryly, as his Tepig curled up in his lap to sleep.

"Well, that's why you gotta win Trainer battles," said Layla. "Imagine how much it'll eat when it's an Emboar."

Cheren groaned.

"But seriously, the winners get money to feed themselves and their Pokemon and whatever else they want, while the losers starve and have to quit," Layla went on. "But I'm not worried, because I'm not gonna lose. I'm gonna win and win and win until I'm stronger and more famous than anyone else, and then I'll be the Champion!"

"Not if _I'm_ the Champion," Cheren answered with a slightly sly smile.

"_If_ you're the Champion, and that's a pretty big _if_," Layla replied. "Then I'll catch some legendaries and wipe your entire team out! Because I'll be _that_ awesome!"

"Well _I'll _be so awesome that I'll just beat you with my own legendaries!" Cheren retorted. "Hell, I'll have a team of nothing _but_ legendaries! I'll be the Champion of Champions!"

"Um…Guys…" Bianca began, raising her hand like she was in a classroom. She was impolitely ignored.

"Champion of Champions?" Layla asked incredulously, and then laughed. "Screw that, I'm gonna be _World Ruler_!"

"_World Ruler_? _You_?" Cheren questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You'd destroy the world in a week."

"What? I would not!"

"Yes you would," Cheren replied. "Because you're absolutely nuts."

Layla was about to answer when Snivy hopped onto her shoulder with a broad smile. Instantly her competitive demeanor switched to an adoring one, and she happily coddled and petted her Pokemon.

Cheren noted the sudden change in Layla's temperament. "Wow Snivy, you've just done something neither me or Bianca have ever been able to do, and we've known her forever."

"What's that?" asked Layla, as she and Snivy turned to Cheren.

"You've proven that Layla actually has a heart and isn't _totally_ crazy," Cheren answered with a cool smile. "We've never been sure about that."

"You're one to talk," Layla replied flatly. "So shut up Cheren."

Striaton City to Nacrene City - _(Foe Team Plasma appeared! Cheren seems to be enjoying the walk…Layla is happily keeping up. Layla is challenged by N! N used Chatter! It's not very effective…Layla became confused!)_

The next few days flew by for Layla. Already she had her first badge, earned from Gym Leader Chili. He was the Fire-Type user of the triplet Gym Leaders, and he was a lot tougher than Layla had expected. He even almost beat her, except that her new Water-type monkey Panpour got a critical hit with its Water Gun attack.

But really, except for the almost-losing part, it had been a lot of fun. Chili was a lot of fun, full of gung-ho spirit even after the loss. She liked him. She liked all of them really, though Cress was more snobbish and Cilan was more polite.

Well, she didn't have time to dwell on that. Now she was at Nacrene City, ready for her next Gym battle. She would have been here sooner if it weren't for those Plasma people.

That _damn_ Team Plasma! Going on and on about Pokemon liberation this and Pokemon liberation that, and then beating on wild Pokemon, and then _stealing_ Pokemon to "liberate" them…It wasn't just wrong, it was just _stupid_. That wasn't counting their silly uniforms - apparently they were trying to look like knights, but their hooded outfits made them look more like Wobbuffet wearing aprons. They were some of the most idiotic villains Layla had ever met. Not that she had encountered many villains in her life, but still…But still, it was so fun watching Team Plasma people flee in utter terror from her cute little Snivy as it chased them around.

Cheren proved to be a further distraction, insisting that he show her around the whole place before she go off to train in Pinwheel Forest. Not that there was much to see besides a café (where they both stopped for a bite to eat, and ultimately decided together that coffee was the nastiest drink _ever_) and the Gym she was trying really hard to get into. Cheren seemed to be enjoying himself so much though, so Layla put up with it. Her patience was rewarded with Chesto Berries and some advice about Gym Leader Lenora, whom he had already beaten earlier.

"Is she really that tough?" asked Layla, squinting in the sunlight despite the shade from her cap. It was still unseasonably warm and sunny, just as it had been for most of her trip so far. Thank Arceus for sunblock.

"Yes," Cheren replied with all seriousness. "She actually beat me a few times before I beat her. It's proof that I need to get stronger." He looked away.

"Hey, we all need to get stronger! I mean, we just started!" Layla replied merrily.

"I know," Cheren replied, a small sigh escaping from him. "It's just…ugh, I studied and studied to prepare for all this. I feel like I should be more ready than I actually am."

"You're thinking too much," Layla replied, poking him on the forehead. "You need to do less thinking, more acting. I mean, actions mean more than thoughts in the end."

Cheren nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem," Layla answered. "Can't have my friend and rival getting all depressed. We can't have the ultimate fight if you give up halfway."

Cheren chuckled, and began to walk away. "Yeah, right. Later Layla."

"Later," Layla called after him.

He answered with a casual wave. Then he was gone.

Now Layla stood in front of the Nacrene Museum, which housed the Pokemon Gym inside. Why anyone would put a Gym inside a museum was beyond her. Couldn't something valuable get broken during one of the battles that way?

Oh well, that was their problem. She stepped forward.

N stepped forward as well, slipping out of the shadows of the museum arch. He was sunburned again.

Layla froze. How long had _he_ been there? And what was he even doing here?

_Probably here for the Gym, just like any other self-respecting Pokemon Trainer_, Layla reminded herself, and mentally slapped herself for freaking out over nothing.

"I…want to see things no one can see," N spoke." The truths of Pokemon inside Pokeballs. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokemon have become perfect…Do you feel the same?"

"Uh…sure…" Layla answered, though she wasn't sure what he was actually talking about. Part of it was because of his too-fast speech, and part of it was because what little she heard still made no sense. _Guy's been watching way too much Ouran High School, talking and acting like that all the time. _

"That so?" asked N with a smile, bringing out a Pokeball. "I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future too."

His first Pokemon was a Pidove, a small gray bird Pokemon (Cheren had one too, Layla remembered, a proud little thing). It was easily defeated by her Electric-type zebra Pokemon, Blitzle. It also made short work of N's Tympole, a small tadpole-like Pokemon that was little more than a tan face and a tail. But N's Timburr, a gray humanoid Pokemon wielding its own woodblock weapon, knocked out Layla's Blitzle with a well-timed Low Kick. N seemed to get little satisfaction out of the victory, which was somehow more insulting than if he had jumped up and down in glee, or even a smug smile. Snivy took care of N's Fighting-type easily, however, and that ended the battle and Layla's slightly sulky mood.

"I cannot see the future yet…" N said, appearing deeply troubled by the loss. "The world is still to be determined…"

"Where's your Purrloin?" asked Layla, noticing the purple cat's absence from the battle.

"He does not enjoy fighting," answered N. "So he does not have to fight in Trainer battles anymore."

"So he's just a pet for you?" asked Layla.

N looked insulted. He retreated back into the shadows of the museum arch. "He's my friend. I will not force him to do something he does not want to do."

"He won't get any stronger that way," said Layla.

"It's his choice."

_What kind of Trainer is this guy? He won't get far if he's this soft, _thought Layla. "You should at least use some sunblock or something. You're roasted to a crisp whenever I see you."

"I _did_ use sunblock earlier," said N, leaning against the arch and folding his arms. "It doesn't work very well for me, as you can see. I suppose I'll just have to avoid sunlight when I can."

"Really? Huh," remarked Layla. "Maybe your sunblock was expired. It _does_ expire, you know. It doesn't work that well if it's too old."

"Ah, that _would_ explain why it didn't work for me," mused N, looking upward. "And why it tasted so bad."

"Well yeah, that's why it tasted-" Layla began, before abruptly stopping to gape at N. "…You _ate_ the sunblock?"

N looked back over to her. "It works like a Potion or Pokemon vitamins, doesn't it?"

Layla continued to stare dumbly at the boy with jade-colored hair. _Is this guy for real?_

N tilted his head as he gazed at her curiously. "…What is it?"

…_Oh Arceus, the guy's serious_, Layla thought with an inward groan. She stomped over to N, yanking out her own bottle of sunblock from her bag.

N suddenly tensed at her unexpected approach.

"_This_ is sunblock," Layla said tersely, holding up the bottle for N to see. "And _this_ is how you use it." She squirted some onto her palm, grabbed one of N's arms, and started to vigorously lather the sunblock onto his skin.

N went rigid under her grasp, supremely uncomfortable. "W-What are you-"

"You rub the sunblock onto your skin until you can't see it anymore, to make sure it's well-absorbed," Layla went on, oblivious to N's growing discomfort. She moved onto his other arm. "That will protect your skin from the sun. Just apply some to your skin some whenever it's bright out, and you won't burn."

"So it's not a permanent effect?" asked N.

"_No_, you _dumbass_!" Layla exclaimed, rubbing N's arm even more furiously. "You put it on whenever you need it. Are you retarded or something? Now let me see your face."

"My face?" questioned N.

Layla let out an aggravated huff. She slathered more sunblock onto her hands, stood up on her tiptoes (Why did the boy have to be so _tall_?) and began to rub the ointment on his face.

N made a strange cry that almost sounded like a growl, and staggered back from Layla. He pulled the brim of his baseball cap low over his face in defense. "Stop that!"

Layla was a little taken aback by his reaction. "You'll need sunblock on your face too. That hat will only protect you so much, and what if you lose it?"

N straightened himself, pushing his hat back up. "I believe I understand the concept of sunblock now. I can do it myself."

"Don't act so proud about it. It's common sense," Layla replied flatly. _Common sense you apparently don't have_. "Whatever, as long as you don't try to eat it."

N sighed. Suddenly his gaze and attention seemed to be far away. He looked up into the bright sky almost longingly. "Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokemon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power…Power enough to make anyone agree with me."

"You can't-" Layla began.

N abruptly spun around to face Layla, his gray-blue eyes now alight with a feverish determination. It startled Layla a bit, the passion in those eyes.

"Now I know what power I need," N went on, flinging out one arm to the side. "Zekrom! The legendary Pokemon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to become that hero - and you and I will be friends!"

Layla honestly didn't know how to reply to _that_. One minute he's talking about sunblock, and the next he's raving about getting _Zekrom_, Unova's ultimate legendary Pokemon?

With a flawless smile N turned around and strutted away, apparently happy about the answer he came up with. It only left Layla more befuddled.

"What…the…crap…?"

Pinwheel Forest _- (Layla appears to be very happy…Bianca is making an unhappy face…Cheren almost tripped!)_

"He _ate_ the sunblock?" asked Cheren in disbelief, as he, Layla, and Bianca traveled through Pinwheel Forest for the second time. The first time they had been chasing after Team Plasma, who had stolen a dragon skull from the Nacrene Museum. Now they were taking their time to explore all the twists and turns of the dark foliage, complain about how tough Gym Leader Lenora had been to beat, and search for both Pokemon to catch and items others had dropped. _Finders keepers_ was an unwritten rule among Trainers.

"He _ate_ the sunblock!" Layla exclaimed, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "And then he starts rambling on about getting Zekrom and the old hero legend and then something about us being friends. The guy's freaking _crazy_!"

"Says the girl who stared at a big white rock at the museum for _hours_," Cheren remarked with a cool grin. "Seriously, there was a Dragonite skeleton and fossils and even a Gym, and you're fascinated by something boring like that?"

"It was pretty," Layla replied with a slight growl. It was the only way she could think of describing it, though there was so much more to it then that. If Cheren hadn't finally dragged her out of there himself, she suspected she still might be there. Now that she was out of the museum she felt kind of embarrassed about spending so much time looking at it.

"But how would this N guy get a legendary like Zekrom?" asked Bianca. She was walking behind the other two. Layla knew she was scared of Bug-Types, and this woods had plenty of those, so it was little surprise.

Not that Layla shared the same phobia. Earlier a Venipede had suddenly landed on her head. Layla had promptly swatted it off, stomped on it, and kicked it away. Cheren immediately lectured her that the purple grub could have stung and poisoned her, his tone more anxious than angry. Bianca quietly thanked her for getting rid of the Venipede.

Layla snorted. "No-Name's not getting _any_ legendary Pokemon. Not with his crappy battle skills. What's he gonna do, talk to it about life and world peace and hope it'll be his friend? Seriously, that's what he calls his Pokemon: his friends. I mean, not that I don't love my Pokemon. I consider them friends of a sort, but the way that guy says it, it's like they're people too, or something. I mean, what person-"

"That's it!" shouted Cheren, slamming his fist downward into his palm.

"_Wah_! Y-Yes?" Bianca asked nervously, startled by his sudden exclamation.

"Yeah, what?" Layla questioned too, surprised and also annoyed.

"I know _exactly_ why N's so strange!" Cheren answered, facing Layla with a look of determination. "And I know how you can prove it too!"

Castelia City _- (Foe Team Plasma appeared! Layla used Pursuit! It's super-effective! Foe Ghetsis appeared!)_

Layla liked Castelia City, until she realized there was nothing to do in the towering city except get lost. When she finally did locate the Gym of that Burgh guy, she got the Gym door slammed into her face.

"Ow! _Dammit_!" Layla yelled, holding her face.

"Layla!" Cheren exclaimed from the doorway, just as surprised as she was. "Crap! I'm sorry!"

"Ah, don't worry about it," Layla replied with a smile. "If you were anyone else, you'd be screwed. Good thing you're Cheren, huh?"

"…Yeah," Cheren answered. "Hey, Layla. I just challenged the Gym Leader Burgh."

"Yeah, I'd guessed that," said Layla with a dry smile.

Cheren turned back to the Gym. "He's a seasoned Gym Leader. He made me work for that Gym Badge! But for me, Bug-type Pokemon aren't much of a challenge."

"So he wasn't that bad then?" asked Layla.

"Not really. But he was harder than I expected," Cheren clarified, turning back to Layla. "I'm going to keep winning like this against all of the Unova region's Gym Leaders! Then, I'll head for the Pokemon League and outperform the Champion!"

"Then I'll outperform you!" Layla declared with a roguish grin. "That is, if I don't beat you there."

Cheren didn't seemed to hear her, as he gazed up into the overcast sky. "If I do that, everyone will admit what a strong Trainer I am…That will make me feel truly alive…" His voice had a quiet, almost dreamy air to it as he spoke.

Layla nodded. "Yeah, we'll be true grown-ups! No one will look down on us anymore just 'cause we're kids! We'll be famous! We'll be able to do whatever we want!"

Cheren looked at Layla and nodded back with a smile. "Couldn't have said it better myself. See you later!"

"Later!" Layla answered, as Cheren walked away. Now even more pumped for her upcoming Gym battle, she once again headed for the door.

And once again, the door got slammed into her face. This time spindly Burgh emerged from the Gym, giving Layla a mildly curious look as she once again rubbed her sore nose.

This time Layla was much less forgiving. "What the _hell_, Burgh? Put a _window_ in that _goddamn _door so people stop slamming the _goddamn_ door into people's _goddamn_ faces, _dammit_!"

But Burgh paid little attention to Layla's curse-laden rant, only muttering something about trouble with Team Plasma before hurrying past her. This infuriated her even more, so she chased after him.

Then she saw what the problem was, and it was far too personal for Layla. Bianca was sobbing and blubbering on about her Munna being stolen by Team Plasma, while a young dark-skinned and purple-haired girl named Iris tried to calm her down. A furious Layla joined Burgh in the chase after the responsible Plasma Grunt, which led them straight to a building full of Team Plasma members (next to the Gym no less!). Two of these members were of higher rank than the grunts, one of being the man who made the speech in Accumula Town, Ghetsis.

"I thought it would be amusing to prepare a hideout right in front of a Pokemon Gym," the man called Bronius was saying to the other ridiculously-robed man. "But we were detected more quickly than I imagined."

"Indeed," remarked Ghetsis, who seemed rather annoyed. Whether it was by their early discovery or by his companion's stupidity was hard to tell. "No matter. We already have an exceptional base of operations. Is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of Unova?"

"I am!" Iris piped up, before anyone else could answer. "It's the black Dragon-type Pokemon, right?"

_I know that too. Everybody does,_ thought Layla dryly, who really wanted to sic her Servine on all of the Plasma people and get this over with. It had worked well on the grunts guarding the outside, though for some reason Burgh got mad at her for this. She didn't understand it: they were bad guys, so they had it coming. What good did words do by themselves, in the end?

"The truth is this…" Ghetsis began, starting to pace back and forth as he talked. "The black dragon appeared before a hero who sought the ideal way to knit together a world full of warring people. This black Dragon-type Pokemon shared it knowledge - and bared its fangs at those who stood against it. Together, the power of the and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created."

_In other words, the same old legend we've been told since forever_, thought Layla. She willed Ghetsis to trip on his ridiculous outfit and land flat on his face so that he would shut up, but it didn't happen.

Ghetsis stopped and turned to face them, a aloof smile on his face but a fervent fire in his gaze. "We shall bring back the hero and that Pokemon once again! If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I - I mean, Team Plasma - desires!"

Burgh then commenced to argue with Ghetsis over the value of Pokemon and differences and liberation. Layla didn't catch much of it: she just wanted to fight already. She restlessly rolled Servine's Pokeball in her hand. A couple of the grunts were doing the same as they leered at her. Bianca clutched to Iris, who looked ready to battle as well.

"…I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to Pokemon even more strongly!" Burgh was saying, flinging one arm to the side. "What you guys are doing…Aren't you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokemon even more?"

Ghetsis paused, and then laughed. "You are quite hard to figure out- a little more intelligent than I'd expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see. You'll enjoy hearing about this…From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit. You could call them the Seven Sages."

_Their _king? thought Layla. _What a stuck-up title! Geez, these guys think they're royalty or something?_

"Very well! We will submit to your opinion and be on our way," Ghetsis replied, before turning to one of the grunts. "That girl over there…Return her Pokemon!"

With a questioning glance the addressed grunt released a floating pink creature with floral patterns on it. Once it saw Bianca, it hurriedly glided over to her.

Bianca embraced it eagerly, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. "Th-Thank you! Munny, I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Bianca!" Iris exclaimed with more than a little anger. "Why are you thanking them? They take people's precious Pokemon!"

"Yeah, seriously!" Layla added. "It's okay to hate sometimes, you know."

Bianca shrank back from both of them, still clutching her Munna. "It's just…I'm…I'm so happy that my Munna is safe."

Layla wanted to smack Bianca upside the head, but she knew the girl was traumatized enough already. Besides, she wasn't the one she _really_ wanted to go after…

"The friendship between Pokemon and people can be very touching," Ghetsis remarked, the smallest of smiles on his face as he began to walk away. "But, in order to liberate Pokemon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova - and win the hearts and minds of everyone. Farewell…"

And then they let them go. _They let them go_! They didn't even fight them (Iris made sure to yell at Burgh for this)! Layla's whole purpose of being there was defeated! Aside from the guards outside, she didn't even get to _do_ anything! That man Burgh was useless! So after Bianca was dragged off by Iris to properly enjoy the city, Layla stalked Burgh to his Gym. She defeated his Bug-types easily.

Route 4 _- (Layla is challenged by Bianca! Bianca used Wish! Layla is challenged by Cheren! Cheren used Assurance!)_

So after earning her third badge, Layla was more than ready to move on. But then Bianca called, requesting a match at the gate to Route 4. Not that Layla had too much of a problem with that - a battle was a battle, which meant instant fun for Layla. But she was only doing that after getting a shower: those honey-like walls in Burgh's Gym were disgusting and left her all sticky. There was such a thing as trying too hard to be creative with one's Gym.

So she got herself all nice and clean, met with Bianca, and swiftly defeated her.

"I trained with Iris…But I still couldn't win…" Bianca mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, I don't pull punches, even for friends," said Layla. "_Especially _for friends. Holding myself back would've been insulting to you. You wanted to see how strong you really were, right?"

Bianca turned her back to Layla, pulling her beanie hat over her eyes. Instantly Layla felt both guilty and annoyed - she didn't want to hurt her old friend, no, but at the same time Bianca needed to get thicker skin. Layla couldn't be around to help her all the time, and neither could Cheren.

"I'll never be a strong Trainer like you or Cheren or Iris, but…" she began, pulling her hat back up. "You know, since we've left Nuvema Town, I've met a lot of people and I've been thinking about what I want to do in life!"

_What to do in life_, Layla thought. Well, she knew that already - she was going to be the most awesome and famous Champion ever, even if she had to climb over Cheren in order to do it. Though she wondered what would happen if they tied - maybe they could both be Champions then? Or maybe they could take turns kicking each other out of the Champion spot - wasn't that what that Wallace and Steven guy did in Hoenn?

So after exchanging a few more cheerful and encouraging words with Bianca, her childhood friend went back to Castelia. Layla meanwhile eagerly rushed outside to Route 4 - and got a full-on blast of sand in the face. She dashed back outside, spitting the grit out of mouth. She learned from the receptionist lady that it was always heavy sandstorm weather on Route 4, and that there was no other way to Nimbasa City from here other than Route 4. With a barely contained groan Layla headed back outside.

She had only gone a little ways down the half-constructed path when she noticed Cheren standing near one of the signs. He looked just as displeased about the nasty conditions as she was, perhaps even more so. Well, at least he had a coat to protect him from the buffering sands. Once again Layla regretted her exposing outfit.

Cheren jumped slightly when he finally saw her too. The sandstorm caused poor visibility as it was, and Cheren's glasses were dirty from the flying dust too. Somewhat clumsily he made his way over to her, being very careful of where he was walking.

"Hey, Layla," Cheren greeted, squinting even as he drew near her. He vainly adjusted his glasses. "I've been waiting for you to get the Insect Badge. And now it's time to see which one of us is the stronger Trainer!" He sent out his Pidove, and the little gray bird stuck its chest out pompously despite the conditions.

"You've been waiting for me out in this sandstorm all this time?" Layla questioned with an arched eyebrow, sending out her Blitzle. The small electric zebra gave an unhappy neigh upon having the gritty wind blow in its face.

"Of course not," Cheren answered with a roll of his eyes. "I just got here a few minutes ago, actually. Castelia City is confusing."

"So you got lost?" Layla asked with a smile.

"You can't tell me it didn't happen to you too."

"Well…yeah," Layla admitted. "Whatever, let's fight already."

It was a fairly miserable fight, thanks to the sandstorm. Both Layla and Cheren had trouble seeing what was happening in the match, which led to some misguided orders. But eventually Layla prevailed, though she was already ready to retreat back inside. And she was going to have to put up with a whole _route_ of this…? She wanted to scream, but that would have meant only getting more of the nasty grit in her mouth.

Cheren was obviously even worse spirits, since he had both been out in the sandstorm longer and had just lost a battle against Layla again.

"Impressive," said Cheren carefully, before anger flared in his slate-blue eyes. "But why can't I win?"

" 'Cause you couldn't stand seeing my pretty little face sad, _Cherie_?" Layla teased.

Cheren leered at her. "What pretty face? I don't see any pretty faces around here."

"That's 'cause you're glasses are all dirty and you can't see crap without them," Layla replied with a grin. Servine, beat up but still happy, nodded vigorously.

Cheren sighed, his expression becoming more serious. "It's now clear to me. The reason you are so tough is the trust between you and your Pokemon. But…that shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, your Pokemon love you," Layla agreed, now returning Servine to its Pokeball. "Especially Pignite. It wants to be around you all the time."

"Yeah," Cheren answered. "They always try hard for me. I can get more out of Pignite and my other Pokemon too."

Both of their Xtransceivers rang loudly, causing both of them to jump. They both activated the communications device on their wrists, and Professor Juniper's face appeared on the tiny four-way-split screen. It also included their own faces, which was unnecessary since they were standing next to each other anyway. The fourth mini-screen had nothing but static.

"Hello there!" Professor Juniper greeted enthusiastically, her young face grinning widely as it always was. "Layla, do you have a second?"

"Professor Juniper, do you need something?" asked Cheren, who was quite clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"I called Bianca too, but I guess she didn't hear the call. I wonder what's she 's caught up in," Professor Juniper went on, her smile faltering for only a second. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to call her again later. OK! I'll be waiting for you two in front of the gate to Nimbasa City!" She might have said something after that, but the call began to break up.

"…Um, hello?" Cheren said, to no avail. Both he and Layla hung up. "That was random."

"Bianca…" Layla mused to herself. She seemed to be feeling better when they had parted her, but maybe…

"Hmm?" questioned Cheren. "What is it?"

Layla took a deep breath. "It's been a long day for Bianca. You see…"

IIIIII

"Why didn't you guys call me?" Cheren demanded.

"I thought you were already long gone," said Layla, a bit surprised by the strength of his reaction. "And the whole thing was over pretty quick, really. If it got really bad, we would've let you know."

Cheren clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, glaring at the ground. "But what if things got really bad really quick? I need to be there, if something like that happens. That's…that's what a guy is supposed to do."

"Hey, hey, it's not like we're total damsels in distress," Layla replied, before pausing. "…Well, maybe Bianca is sometimes, but I can take care of myself. Always have, always will. So you don't have to fuss over me every minute or anything."

"But I need to be there for when you guys _do_ need me," Cheren went on, shaking his head. "And…And I need to be _strong_ for that. I need to be strong for everything, not just for being the Champion!"

"You _are_ strong," Layla said.

"Then why do I keep losing?" Cheren snapped.

"…Cheren, how many people have you lost too?"

Cheren paused. "You, and…just you."

Layla broke out into a grin. "Then what's the problem? We all know how awesome I am. It's not humiliating to lose to me, 'cause I beat _everybody_! So stop overreacting. You'll get stronger. We'll all get stronger."

Cheren smiled slightly. "Yeah, right." He turned around, facing the road ahead. "So…"

"Yeah?" asked Layla.

Cheren didn't answer at first. "So…Nimbasa City's gate is straight down Route 4." Then he walked away, and was quickly swallowed by the sandstorm.

Soon Layla was on her way as well. The road soon gave way to sand, which occasionally hid a Pokemon in it. There were quite a few times when Layla nearly got bit by an unfortunate Sandile that her boots happen to step on. There were other Trainers to fight too. She couldn't believe people actually regularly went through his sandstorm-ravaged passage. They needed to hurry up the construction work here so they could do something about the sandstorms.

While unhappily traveling through the sand, she noticed two shapes darting by her. One was a little fluffy Minccino, the cute little rodent Pokemon obviously out of place in this harsh desert area. It was being chased by a Krookodile, the huge black-and-brown crocodile Pokemon's jaws slathering with saliva as it hungrily snapped at the poor little creature barely before it.

Layla paused to watch, as they dashed out of sight. She quietly rooted for the Krookodile.

Nimbasa City _- (Layla is challenged by N! N used Flatter! Layla used Return! N's illusion wore off!)_

It was late into the night, cool and clear, when Layla finally arrived at Nimbasa City.

Layla had always loved the night. For one, she didn't have to worry about sunburn, because there was no sun out. When kindergartner Bianca had already hurriedly retreated inside her home, and kindergartner Cheren was stubbornly but uneasily glaring at the darkness outside his window, kindergartner Layla was still outside, eager to explore the secrets of the coming darkness. Then her parents would track her down and bring her back to her house, despite her protests.

But now she had no set bedtime, though her schedule was now somewhat dictated by her old friends. Though the trio traveled separately, there was an unspoken agreement that no one was supposed to get too far before everyone else. Not to mention that Bianca, who was the only young morning person Layla knew, always called her and Cheren at 8:00 am every day to get them up. Though Layla ultimately appreciated it - she certainly didn't want to waste much time sleeping in - it also left her exhausted by dusk, her favorite time of day. With some annoyance she wondered if she would ever truly be free.

Well, right now, she was free. Nimbasa City was amazing. _This_ was what Castelia City was trying to be. A thin crescent moon lingered above the multi-colored lights, and replicated endlessly in the many waterways flowing through the place. Techno-pop music hummed about in the crisp air, the bass thumping in her bones. Laughing people were everywhere, many wearing glowsticks and other shining items, and heading for the amusement park on the right side of the city.

Layla, ready to collapse into the local Pokemon Center moments before, was now pulsing with energy. She raced after the masses heading for the amusement park. Then she spotted the Team Plasma grunts, one male and one female. They were harassing the old Day-Care Man from the Pokemon Daycare Center. They assumed that since he ran the Daycare, he must have a lot of Pokemon to steal.

Layla highly doubted this herself - if he had any Pokemon whatsoever, he would be using them to defend himself already. The Day-Care Man soon confirmed her theory when he ran over to her and pitifully asked for her help.

She gladly helped. Her Servine made quick work of the male grunt's Watchog, and her Herdier easily defeated his Trubbish. The terrier dog Pokemon continued growling at the grunts even after the battle was over, ready to dash over and bite them at Layla's command. It was such a good dog Pokemon.

The male Plasma grunt slowly backed up in fright, bumping into the female grunt beside him.

"This went downhill fast!" the female Plasma grunt said somewhat stiffly, also clearly afraid. "So I think…We'd better…Ruuun! Let's hide out in the amusement park." The two grunts hastily fled from Layla and her Pokemon.

"Eat their faces, Herdier!" Layla commanded with a grin.

Herdier barked loudly and pursued the running foes, who indeed quickly disappeared into the nearby amusement park.

"You're…you're not really going to hurt them, are you?" the Day-Care Man asked with genuine concern.

"Nah," Layla replied easily. "I just like to see those Plasma people screaming like girls from my Pokemon. Make them think twice about trying to steal Pokemon, you know? If more people did that, there would be less of a problem with them."

"I suppose…" the Day-Care Man answered, still not looking convinced.

"Besides, he's just a Herdier," Layla added. "Worst thing he'll do is some heel-nipping. He's not really vicious. He's a big puddle of love, actually. He loves people that are not bad guys."

Layla wanted to hurry up and follow her Herdier, but the Day-Care Man insisted on giving her a portable bike for her future travels. She did in fact really want one, so she eagerly took the gift. Then just as the old man left, Bianca arrived and chatted with her. Layla was kind of surprised that Bianca was up this late, actually. Though there talk was brief (Bianca was both excited and exhausted, and rushed into Nimbasa for further exploration) it was another delay that Layla did not want at the moment. Her Herdier still wasn't back, and that worried her a little.

So Layla entered the amusement park in search of both the Plasma grunts and her Herdier, neither of which she could spot in the colorful chaos. But she did hear some happy barking above all the gleeful din, and followed the sound.

She expected to see her Herdier eagerly woofing up a tree or something, with the two grunts terrified and clinging to each other on their awkward perch. But instead she found her Herdier sitting next to a certain jade-haired boy near the bright-yellow Pikachu tent.

_N_! Layla thought in surprise. _What's he doing here?…And why isn't my Herdier chasing after the Plasma grunts like it's supposed to? Arceus knows where they are now…_

N was fooling with the puzzle square that he always carried with him, chatting with Herdier as he fiddled with his toy. He made a literal growl of frustration as he began to grow annoyed with the perplexing cube. Herdier whined in return.

Layla suddenly felt a bit nervous, looking to the side. She remembered what Cheren had said, and what he had told her to do. When she glanced up again, she saw the jade-haired boy's blue-gray eyes looking straight at her. She jumped a little - When had he noticed her?

"Hey Layla," N greeted with the usual grin, walking over to her. Herdier ran over to her, its tail wagging ecstatically.

"Hey," Layla greeted blandly. She wordlessly returned Herdier to its Pokeball.

"You're looking for Team Plasma, right?" asked N.

Layla nodded, wondering how he knew that.

"They ran into the amusement park," added N, as if reading her thoughts. He stopped right in front of her, and frowned when he noticed her uneasiness. "Something wrong?"

Layla swallowed. This was the perfect opportunity. Before N could react, she snatched up a Pokeball from her pocket, reached up, and smacked N square in the forehead with it. The capturing device popped open in her grasp, and absolutely nothing happened.

N and Layla stared at each other, both of them frozen in place. There was a long, awkward silence. A few curious onlookers paused at the strange scene, but soon moved on to other matters.

"…So, you're _not_ a Zoroark?" Layla finally asked.

N gaped at her for a couple seconds. Then he collapsed into laughter, leaning against a flag-decorated lamppost. Layla felt her face grow hot.

"Now if I were a Zoroark, I would have felt furry when you put the sunblock on me the other day," N pointed out with a good-natured smile. "And if I was furry, I wouldn't have had problems with sunburn in the first place, would I?"

Layla was feeling stupider by the minute. "But we - I was _sure_ that you were a Pokemon in disguise or something. You don't make any damn sense as a human."

"Sometimes I wish I _was_ a Pokemon," N replied. "But I am a human, and really it is just as well. I can help my friends best that way."

"What kind of Pokemon would you be, then?" asked Layla.

N thought about it for a surprisingly long time. "A Zoroark, probably. What about you?"

"Me? Let's see…" Layla pondered. Then she pounded her fist down into her palm. "I know! A Hydreigon!"

N gave her a puzzled stare. "You mean the Dark-Dragon Pokemon with three heads?"

"Yeah!" Layla confirmed gleefully. "It's just so powerful and awesome and cool-looking, and it just destroys _everything_! And it can learn so many attacks, like Flamethrower and Dark Pulse and Head Smash and Draco Meteor! All other Pokemon run before the mighty Hydreigon! I want one so bad! I always have, you know."

"But how does that Pokemon suit you?" asked N, who only seemed more confused by her excited rambling.

"How does that Pokemon _not_ suit me?" Layla demanded, folding her arms. "I'm strong and awesome and able to do anything to kick others' asses."

"But you're too cute to be a Hydreigon," said N with a flawless smile.

Layla opened her mouth to retort, and left it ajar when his words finally registered. _…Huh? Did he just hit on me_?

"Anyway, Team Plasma, right?" added N, taking her hand and pulling her with him as he walked. "Come with me."

_Oh yeah, he's definitely hitting on you, girl,_ Layla thought, before she wrestled out of his grip. "H-Hey, hold on!"

"What's wrong?" asked N, honest bewilderment in his eyes. "You want to find Team Plasma, right?"

"Yeah," Layla answered awkwardly, before straightening herself and holding her head high. "And I can walk by myself, thank you very much."

"…Ah," N replied, starting to go forward again. "Alright."

Layla followed him, but kept her distance.

They explored the park in search of the Plasma grunts. At least, that was what they were _supposed_ to be doing. In truth, both of them kept getting distracted by the bright and joyful sights around them. There were double-jointed performers (sometimes with double-jointed Pokemon with them), food stands selling everything from giant chocolate pretzels to spicy chili dogs (the latter which N refused to buy because of course the Pokemon-loving boy was a strict vegetarian), and game stands of all kinds (N particularly enjoying the basketball-shooting one, and was surprisingly good at it). N insisted on paying for everything, which Layla relunctantly accepted because she had recently spent most of her money on more Pokemon supplies. She wondered where all that money came from - had he gotten better at Pokemon battles since she had last seen him?

"It's all…very overwhelming," said N, now in possession of a white balloon with little black stars all over it and some blue cotton candy. "Delightful, admittedly, but overwhelming."

"That's what makes amusement parks so awesome," answered Layla, feasting on a caramel apple herself. She had a stuffed Deino N had given to her after he had won it at the basketball shoot. "And it's night, which means everything's all lit up so it looks even more awesome."

"I don't know," replied N. "I think I would prefer it during the daytime actually, when it's brighter and warmer. I find that I prefer sunlight, now that I'm more used to it."

"Suit yourself," Layla replied. Now that she thought about it, he wasn't sunburned this time. Either he was finally using sunblock correctly, or his skin was adapting to the harsh light. She did notice some places where his skin was peeling from past burns.

N stopped, nearly causing Layla to bump into him. With the mobs of people earlier, Layla had to stick close to N just to keep track of the jade-haired boy. Now the crowd had mostly evaporated, however, as the hours had slipped well past midnight. "They're not here."

"They?" Layla asked, yawning. "Oh right, the Plasma guys. Damn, I totally forgot. They probably left the park hours ago."

N glanced over to the nearest ride. "Let's ride the Ferris Wheel and see if we can spot them. I love Ferris Wheels…The circular motion…The mechanics…They're like collections of elegant formulas."

"Uh, I guess so," Layla answered. She had never thought of Ferris Wheels like math equations before. She supposed you _would_ have to be pretty good at math to design a Ferris Wheel. Which she was not, so she would leave that kind of thing to the math guys. "But yeah, we can do that. Been awhile since I've been on a Ferris Wheel."

There was no line, since it was so absurdly late, so it took no time at all for them get on board one of the cabins. They were shaped like upside-down Pokeballs, with the white half replaced with glass to look outside, and so compact that Layla and N had to sit close beside each other in order to fit. Soon after they had been sealed into the cabin, the ride began.

Now that they were being carried upward, N seemed a little tense. He fidgeted in his seat, his elbow bumping Layla a couple times, looked outside, looked at Layla, and then quickly looked outside again. There his gaze (mostly) stayed, until he finally straightened himself and focused completely on Layla. "First, I must tell you…" Then he paused, glancing away again.

"Yeah?" asked Layla. His restlessness was making her antsy too. But she highly suspected she knew where this was going…

N finally looked back at her again. "I am the king of Team Plasma."

Layla gaped at him. "…What?"

N nodded, perfectly serious. "Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokemon." He gazed outside again, toward the forest just beyond the park. "I wonder how many Pokemon exist in this world."

Layla had expected some more attempts at flirting, or perhaps even a request for a future date. She wasn't expecting anything like _this_. "…You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

N raised an eyebrow. "How? I'm not touching you at all."

Layla restrained the urge to facepalm herself. "You make no sense."

"Neither do you," N answered. "In fact, out of all the humans I have met, you're the strangest one of all."

"_I'm_ strange?" Layla almost yelled. "You talk to Pokemon, blab on about getting a legendary, call yourself a king, and you eat sunblock! You're the weirdest guy in _existence_!"

"If I am what you call weird, then I don't want to be normal," N answered with a proud frown, folding his arms.

"…Are you _sure_ you're not a Pokemon?"

"We determined this earlier, didn't we?"

Layla groaned inwardly. "Yeah, yeah we did."

"So, would you like to join Team Plasma then?" asked N with a perfect smile.

"…_What_?" replied Layla. Where did _that_ come from?

"I know that you are a strong person, and a strong Trainer," N went on. "I know you love Pokemon too, and want them to reach their full potential. So if you join us, we can work together to free Pokemon from enslavement, and help them realize their true power. We will set a perfect example for the rest of the world to follow. What do you say, Layla?"

"No," Layla replied flatly.

N's confident grin abruptly vanished, like he had been slapped in the face. "But why not? I am the king of Team Plasma, and of the reborn Unova before long. It is not just a team I am inviting to you, but the march of destiny itself!"

"…See, this is why I'm not joining you guys," Layla answered, still not impressed. "You're all freaking nuts. And you're the nuttiest of them all. King Nuts, that's what you are."

"That's not my title," N replied indignantly. "It's Lord N."

Layla let out a growl of frustration. This guy didn't even know when he was being made fun of.

N retained his calm, but it was clear he was both disgruntled and disappointed. "You may disagree with us, but we are in the right, and that will be clear when the time comes."

Both of them lapsed into silence. The end of the Ferris Wheel ride couldn't come soon enough for Layla. And when they finally did get off, _there_ were those Plasma grunts they had been (sort of) looking for earlier. They were saying _Lord N_ this and _Sire _that, and confirming that N was indeed the king of Team Plasma, and that it wasn't just the hallucination of a boy who ate too much sunblock. Thunderclouds were gathering in the distance.

"There's no problem," said N the Plasma King to his Plasma grunts, though he was obviously annoyed by their unexpected presence. His back was turned to Layla. "You're part of the people we brought in to help us save Pokemon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat." He turned to face Layla again. "…Now then, Layla, do you follow my logic?"

"Nobody can follow your logic, N," answered Layla somewhat tersely. Now that N's speech on the Ferris Wheel was finally sinking in, she was beginning to feel angry. The boy was truly an idiot, to be working for a stupid organization like that. How did he become "king" anyway? Then again, considering Team Plasma in general, she probably didn't want to know.

"So that's how it is…That's unfortunate," N answered solemnly, plucking a Pokeball off his belt. "Ah. Then…The future I envision…Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!"

N sent out a Sandile. Layla sent out her Servine, which was just as cheerful now as he was when he was a Snivy. He seemed even happier to see N again, which irritated Layla. She thought Pokemon were supposed to be good judges of character.

"Your Pokemon look happy," remarked N thoughtfully, and then the battle began.

N's Sandile quickly fell to Servine, as did his Scraggy. But then her Servine was defeated by N's Sigilyph. Layla was shocked and angry not only at her Servine's loss, but by N's utter lack of satisfaction by the knockout. She wondered why he was even a Trainer, if he hated battles so much. She sent out her Zebstrika, who quickly finished the weakened aviannoid.

N gazed at his last Pokeball thoughtfully. "Even if I lose, is it different from the future I saw?" He finally sent out his Darumaka into battle. Layla's Zebstrika quickly took care of the round red creature, and the fight was over. N appeared more sad than angry about the results.

"Where are your other Pokemon?" asked Layla, as she watched N gloomily recall his Darumaka. "You would have an easier time winning if you stuck to training the same guys."

N shook his head, pulling his cap over his eyes. "I couldn't favor a few Pokemon that much. I have too many friends that want to fight beside me, so I want to give them all a chance."

"Oh," Layla replied. "But you should have at least a couple that you always have, guys that you know you can really count on. It'll help stabilize your team more, which should make it easier to train." _Wait, why am I giving the head of a whack-job organization tips on how to battle?_

But N appeared not to be listening. "The result was the same…" Then he abruptly locked his gray-blue eyes with Layla's slate-blue ones. "But you…Who are you?"

Layla felt herself grow rigid under his powerful gaze, but she quickly recovered and returned his look with a smirk. "I'm Layla Black, the girl who will defeat you and your team and become world-famous for it, just like those other kids who defeated other organizations in ther regions. The real question is, who are _you_, N?"

N frowned, but he didn't answer her. Instead he folded his arms and closed his eyes. "You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future-"

A bolt of lightning crashed loudly, cracking the dark sky into two halves. N stiffened at the loud sound, his blue-gray eyes wide.

At this Layla grinned coyly. "Are you afraid of thunder, your Majesty?"

"Of course not," said N, flipping some of his long hair in an obviously practiced manner, with an equally practiced smile. "Now as I was saying, for that future…I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokemon! Just try and stop me! If you want to be together with Pokemon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokemon League! Try to stop me, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."

N proudly strutted away from her, head held high, as if he had actually won. After a couple moments, Layla sauntered off in the other direction, never looking back.

It was only later, as she was drifting off to sleep in the Pokemon Center, when it all came together. The way the Plasma Grunts just _happened_ to be right there, and then _conveniently_ said where they were going before dashing off. The way N was _magically_ nearby, and then _insisted_ on exploring the park, and _insisted_ on paying for everything and other things to impress her, and then _insisting_ on going on that Ferris Wheel, where he waited until _just_ the right moment to announce his grand title…

It was all one big set-up! He had planned every bit of it! Except for her refusing, of course. The Plasma Grunts were probably waiting there assuming she would be one of them by the end of the ride! She wondered how many other people he had recruited in a similar fashion.

Arceus, she felt stupid.

_IIIIII_

_So, what do you think so far? What do you think of Layla?  
_

_On "Guy's been watching way too much Ouran High School..." - I think N's fast speech is something that doesn't quite translate right over here. When we have dramatic speeches here in the West, we speak slowly and put careful pronunciation on important words. But in Japan (at least from what I've observed in subbed anime) when they have dramatic speeches, they speak REALLY REALLY fast, and often have elaborate body motions while doing so. Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club does this, for example, albeit in an exaggerated fashion (if you don't know him or Ouran, track down the show on youtube. It's hilarious and awesome). So, considering N's fast speech and the fact that he's a very animated little sprite in the games, I've always imagined him being a bit like Tamaki during one of his ramblings. This is what Layla was referring to.  
_

_Currently I have the next two chapters typed up, and will be working on typing up the fourth, so updates should be somewhat steady for a while. However, then I will need to write rough for the following chapters, plus check scenes and quotes for Black 2, so updates after chapter 4 or 5 may take a while. But anyone that knows me knows that while I may take a while on stuff, I do finish whatever I'm working on eventually. Just keep in mind that I'm juggling a couple other projects as well (one fanfiction - Gilded Smile - and the other original).  
_

_As side note/shameless advertisement: I also have a Scyther vs. Scizor story called Bushido Code Red that was recently released. If that interests you, go check it out!  
_

_Cya!_


	2. The Fall: Pride and Power

_Hello again! Seems this story has gathered a fair amount of interest...  
_

_This chapter isn't as long as the last one, and still mostly sticks to game storyline. There are some some extra scenes, however, and one scene that deviates from the original event thanks to Layla's antics...Also, Hilbert (Black) debuts in this chapter.  
_

_Side note: The subtitles per section are based on game dialogue, as you probably noticed. The more obscure ones not related to battle are from what your partner Pokemon do when you interact with them in HeartGold/Soulsilver. I think there's some random stuff from other parts of the games as well. See if you can figure out where XP.  
_

_**Disclaimer - Well, you probably already know that I don't own Pokemon. But did you also know that I don't own Britney Spears, The Backstreet Boys, or *NSYNC? You did? Well...Okay then...**  
_

**Chapter 2 ****- The Fall: **_**Pride and Power **_

**Nimbasa City, The Next Day**-_(Bianca seems so happy she can't keep still…Layla appears to be feeling good.)_

Bianca was so super-excited to finally reach Nimbasa City, she woke Layla up at six instead of eight. This meant that Layla was only running on a few hours of sleep, and was trudging after her blonde friend much like a Slugma on a cold surface. She didn't mention her late night adventures.

Despite this, Layla still enjoyed herself. There was just so much to do, from Trainers to battle in the sport stadiums, to actually _watching_ sports in said stadiums, to the Battle Subway underground (though Layla's Pokemon weren't strong enough to fight there yet), to the Pokemon Musicals. She and Bianca were scampering around all day investigating everything, and except for a brief hairy encounter with Bianca's overprotective dad, the day had been nothing but fun. By the time she and Bianca had parted ways (Bianca wanted to try out the Pokemon Musicals more), Layla was perfectly awake and raring to go take on the Gym.

The Gym was awesome: it had a _freaking roller coaster_ in it! Elesa she was less impressed with: she was just another airhead model, who just happened to be a Gym Leader. Still, she helped out Bianca with her dad earlier, and her Volt-Switching twin Emolga and Zebstrika were downright hard to beat. But Layla pulled through in the end, and left with her fourth Badge.

She wondered if she would see N again, after his revelation last night had failed to impress her. She knew immediately that she would, at some point. He was a damn persistent fellow.

**Route 5**_- (Wild Alder appeared! Go Layla! And Cheren! Layla used Nasty Plot! Cheren used Mimic!)_

Layla soon arrived at Route 5, a woody area that was possibly the shortest route yet. Cheren arrived right behind her moments later. She knew he had waited somewhere for her on purpose. Layla greeted him by chucking a Pokeball hard into his face.

"_Ow_!_" _Cheren yelled, staggering back while clutching his forehead. "What was _that_ for, Layla?"

"_That_ was for making me look stupid in front of N!" Layla shouted back. "I whacked him with a Pokeball, and guess what? It didn't work, because he was _human_! And then he laughed his ass off at me, so I _know_ he's not a Ditto or some other shapeshifter Pokemon!"

"Well, why do you care so much about what Sunblock-Eater thinks of you?" Cheren shot back. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you _liked_ the weirdo."

"Hell no! I hate him!" Layla snapped back, stomping the ground with one foot upon saying the word _hate_. "Hate him, hate him, _hate him_! And I hate _you_, too!"

"You always say that," Cheren replied boredly. "About everyone and everything."

"And I mean it!" Layla answered, starting to stomp ahead. "Screw you and Lord Nonsense and everything else! I'm gonna go to the next town and kick the next Gym Leader's ass!"

"Stop!" Cheren shouted, holding his arm out to stop Layla's angry progress. "You've got a Bolt Badge…I've got a Bolt Badge…Let's test who's stronger…you or me!"

Layla grinned fiendishly, bringing out Servine's Pokeball. "You're on."

Cheren smiled coolly and confidently. "This time, I'm going to win!"

Cheren did not win. In fact, Layla easily swept his team.

Now it was Cheren who was fuming. "Why? Why can't I beat you?"

"Cause I'm just too awesome," Layla answered proudly, as she returned her Zebstrika to its Pokeball.

Before Cheren could retort, Gym Leader Elesa came out of the building connecting the route to Nimbasa City. Even on this cold cloudy day she managed to look perfect. Then again, what else was there to be expected from a supermodel?

"Oh, you two are friends…" she greeted cheerily. "That's nice, how you're helping each other get better by competing."

Layla and Cheren glanced at each other. Yep, she was the ideal supermodel alright: despite being an Electric-Type user, she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"OK, let's go," the blonde added, striding past them.

Cheren gave Layla another puzzled look.

"Oh yeah, she told me earlier that she was gonna get the bridge lowered so we could go through," Layla explained, though it had taken her a few moments to remember. They began to follow Elesa. Cheren, still somewhat sulky from his earlier defeat, trailed behind Layla.

The little route was surprisingly crowded and noisy, because there was a festival going on in the middle of it. What kind of festival it was and why, Layla didn't care, and she could tell Cheren didn't care either. They were just a rowdy obstacle to their next destination.

"Oh! Why, if it isn't Elesa!"

Elesa paused and turned, as did Layla and Cheren. A tan-skinned man with a huge mane of wild orange-red hair emerged from the crowd. Layla fidgeted as Cheren tapped his foot.

The great-maned man seemed not to notice their impatience, and greeted them all with a huge smile. "Aren't festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed!"

Layla and Cheren exchanged looks. What, did this guy think they were five?

Cheren turned to Elesa with a raised eyebrow. "Who is this man?"

Elesa beamed. "This is Alder, the Unova's region's Champion."

"_Champion_?" both Cheren and Layla exclaimed, before doing a double take of the red-haired man still smiling at them.

"Why would the Champion be goofing off in a place like this?" Cheren demanded. Layla couldn't help but agree.

The man known as Alder walked over to Cheren, grin still in place. "I heard that remark. You're quite a judgmental young man, are you not? My name is Alder. I'm the Unova Pokemon League Champion. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

_Elesa just said that_, Layla thought dryly. _Guy's going senile or something. How's _this_ guy still the Champion_? She could tell by the confused look on Cheren's face that he was having similar thoughts. If Elesa had noticed the Champion repeating himself, she showed no sign of it, still smiling happily. _N might not be the biggest nut job in town after all…_

"For your information, I'm not goofing off," Alder went on. "I'm on a voyage. I know every corner of Unova."

Cheren obviously didn't know how to reply to the repetitive, rambling speech. "Um. I'm Cheren, from Nuvema Town."

"And I'm Layla, also from Nuvema. We grew up together, actually," Layla added.

Cheren seemed to appreciate Layla's backup presence in the conversation, and stood taller. "My goal as a Trainer is to become the Champion."

"Only I'm going to be the Champion instead!" Layla countered.

Both childhood friends glared daggers at each other.

"Hm," Alder replied, his smile vanishing for the first time as he rubbed his stubby chin. Then his grin returned. "Traveling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing. And what do you plan to do after becoming the Champion?"

Both Cheren and Layla gave Alder a puzzled stare.

"What else is there other than striving to become stronger?" asked Cheren. "The strongest Trainer - that's the Champion."

"Yeah!" Layla chimed in. "First you get strong, and then you figure out what to do later!"

"Hmm. Becoming stronger…" Alder began, frowning again as he folded his arms. "Becoming stronger, you say…"

_There he goes repeating himself again_, thought Layla.

"Is that alone enough of a goal?" Alder continued. "Hmmm. It's not that I'm trying to say your way of thinking is wrong…"

_Really? Cause that sure sounds like what you're trying to say_, thought Layla. A glance at Cheren's quietly defiant expression confirmed that her childhood friend thought the same thing. The two of them were practically mental twins today.

"In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokemon," Alder went on, his gentle smile back. "I think that's important too."

…_This guy's just as bad as N about talking on and on. Put those two together, and there will never be any peace and quiet_, Layla thought with some quiet amusement. _I bet they'd be great friends._

Alder then turned to two little kids, no older than four, playing in the grass nearby. "If you play with those children, you might gain more of an understanding." He turned back to Layla and Cheren. "Will you two have a Pokemon battle with those two?"

Both Layla and Cheren gaped at the Champion.

…_He's kidding, right?_ thought Layla.

Alder turned to the youngsters. "Hey, you two. Come here for a moment."

The two youngsters perked up, and then giddily scampered over to face Layla and Cheren. They held each other's hands.

_Oh Arceus, he's not kidding_, thought Layla, as anger flared up inside her. _Stupid old man! I know how to fight and have fun with my Pokemon! So does Cheren! We have four Badges now! Having us fight these little kids is-_

Cheren's expression was carefully calm. "…Understood. But, before that…" He turned to Layla, and took out some Super Potions and Revives. It took Layla a minute to realize that he wanted to heal her Pokemon from their previous fight.

_That's not really necessary…_ Layla thought, but let out her Pokemon to be treated anyway.

As Cheren began to take care of Layla's Pokemon, he leaned close to her. "I can't believe this man is the Champion," he hissed in her ear. "There's all this trouble with Team Plasma, and he's here relaxing at a festival?"

"I know," Layla whispered back. "If this lazy lout is the strongest Trainer, then neither of us will have any problem at all becoming the Champion." A little wicked grin slipped over her face. "In fact, let's test him."

"Test him?" questioned Cheren.

"Yeah," Layla answered, moving closer as she murmured his plan to him. Their Pokemon also drew nearer to listen. After she was done, Cheren still seemed uncertain.

"Hey, if he's a _real_ Champion, he should be able to handle _that_," Layla concluded, before turning to her Servine and Cheren's Liepard. "Right?"

"Vine!" Servine hissed gleefully, hopping from foot to foot.

"Pard," Liepard purred with a feline smile.

"Then we're good?" asked Layla as she stood back up.

Cheren grinned and nodded, and also rose to his feet. He turned to the little kids eagerly awaiting them. "OK, let's battle."

"Yay!" both of them exclaimed, still holding hands even as they threw out their Pokeballs. Two Herdier appeared, barking in sync.

Servine and Liepard took their places in front of their respective Trainers. Layla took Cheren's hand, much to Cheren's surprise, and held it like the youngsters were doing. Cheren quickly set his sights back on the upcoming battle.

"Tackle!" the youngsters shouted together to their Herdier, both leaning as they pointed forward.

"Vine Whip," said Layla.

"Sand-Attack," said Cheren.

They abruptly turned to the side, still holding hands.

"On _him_!" they shouted together, simultaneously pointing at Alder.

Alder's eyes widened. "What-"

Both Layla's Servine and Cheren's Liepard grinned as they spun toward Alder. Two vines lashed out of Servine's back and entangled the Champion's ankle, yanking the man off his feet. Liepard then slashed at the ground and flung dirt into Alder's eyes.

The crowd immediately panicked. The youngsters who Layla and Cheren were supposed to be fighting clung each other while their Herdier barked. Layla felt Cheren clasp her hand more tightly, and she gave a reassuring squeeze back.

"Stop this _now_!" Elesa shouted, glaring at them as she sent out her Zebstrika. The electric zebra Pokemon let out a threatening neigh that sounded like a high-pitched buzz saw, the white stripes on its body lighting up.

Both Layla and Cheren glanced over to Elesa. They were hardly afraid of a Pokemon that both of them had beaten in a battle recently. Still, perhaps Layla hadn't given her enough credit earlier. She may not be deeply intellectual, but she had the battle skills and instinct. And really, wasn't that what counted in the end?

Still on the ground, Alder took off one of the Pokeballs hanging from his necklace and threw it. "Volcarona!"

The Pokeball released its light, and a large moth-like creature with six orange wings and a thick white body materialized. It immediately flew between Alder and the attacking Pokemon, wings spread wide and embers flying off its body.

_So_ that's_ what a Volcarona looks like, _thought Layla, impressed. _Cool, I've never seen one before. I've heard those things are really powerful, and really rare. _

"Heat Wave!" ordered Alder.

"Leech Seed!" shouted Layla.

"Assist!" yelled Cheren.

But neither Servine nor Liepard had the chance to move before they were blasted by scorching air. The force of the attack sent both of them flying, and they landed unconscious at their Trainers' feet.

"Whoa…" said Layla. Maybe this man was the Champion for a reason. She returned Servine to its Pokeball. She would heal it later.

"No kidding," Cheren added, recalling his Liepard. Then he turned to Alder. "That was an impressive attack, Mr. Alder, a blow fitting for a Champion."

Alder, however, appeared cross as he got back onto his feet. "And I suppose you think it's fitting for Trainers to ambush their opponents without warning? To attack them directly? There is a difference between having strength and a love of violence!"

"Relax, we're weren't going to really hurt you," Layla replied. "We were just testing you. I mean, surely the strongest Trainer can handle any battle situation, including unexpected and unfair ones, right? But you know, how come Elesa here was better prepared to fight than you? Hell, the tykes over there were better prepared to fight back than you were."

The two youngsters referenced were still clutching to each other, their Herdier licking their hands to reassure them.

Alder frowned, still rubbing the grit out of his eyes.

"We could have been members of Team Plasma!" Cheren added. "And if we were, we could have seriously hurt you, and even stolen your Pokemon! Then you wouldn't be much of a Champion anymore, would you?"

"Those are strong words you use there," Alder said, walking over to Layla and Cheren. "You believe that I am weak because I am not thinking and craving for battle at any moment, that I have other desires and interests besides strength? There is more to life, more to love, besides battle. Think, before you throw everything else away for the sake of being the strongest."

"Then tell me, what's the point of _not_ being strong?" asked Cheren with a defiant glare. "No, I haven't decided what I will do when I am the Champion, but I _will_ _do_ something, unlike you."

Alder let out a tired sigh. "Young man, if there are people like you who pursue strength, there are also people who are happy just being with their Pokemon. There are many different people and many different answers. When it comes to what a Champion should be, you and I may hold differing views, but so be it! Give it some thought."

Cheren huffed, his stubborn expression unmoved. Layla felt him squeeze her hand harder again.

"And _you_, young lady," Alder went on, now turning to a slightly surprised Layla. "I saw your fight with this young man earlier, and I don't mean the Pokemon battle. Watch your temper, and your pride. Both things can lead to very ugly consequences very quickly. And to both of you: _never_ have a Pokemon attack a human being, even in jest!"

Both Layla and Cheren remained obstinately quiet, hands still linked.

Elesa, who had been uncommonly silent, suddenly turned to the childhood friends with a big smile. "Let's roll. The Driftveil Drawbridge is just ahead." She began to walk ahead, humming just a little too loudly.

Cheren watched the Gym Leader stride ahead, glanced back at Alder, and then at Layla. "The Champion is the strongest of the strong! That's all there is to it." Then he let go of Layla's hand and followed Elesa.

A few moments later, Layla joined him. The route behind them was noiseless, except for the cries of wild Pokemon that didn't bother themselves with human affairs.

**Driftveil Drawbridge**_- (Cheren is hit with recoil! What will Cheren do?)_

"But, what is strength in the end?"

Cheren's impromptu question popped up as he and Layla were crossing over the bright red bridge. Layla paused, a newly collected feather in her hand. She had heard these "wings", as they were called, helped to boost Pokemon's powers. She already had several stuffed into her purse for later use.

"I mean, strength without purpose is pointless. That Alder guy's proof enough of that," Cheren went on, looking up at the sky. "But I never really thought about _why_ I wanted to be strong before. Being the Champion…that's a pretty vague goal, isn't it?"

"Nah, I think you're good," Layla answered, mindlessly twirling the feather in her fingers. "I mean, the point of being strong is that you can do stuff. The stronger you are, the more stuff you can do. So if you're the strongest, then you can do whatever you want. At least, that's why I wanna be strong."

Cheren still stared at the sky.

"Don't let that lazyass get to you," Layla said. "You're overthinking it. You can't do anything when you're weak, so you need to be strong. Get strong first, and then you'll figure out what you want to do, or need to do. It's as simple as that."

Cheren looked back at her and smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right."

They kept walking. Then Cheren got attacked by a Ducklett.

**Driftveil City**_- (Wild Hilbert appeared! Cheren was caught! Would you like to nickname the newly caught Cheren?)_

Driftveil City was a fiasco. Almost immediately upon arriving Layla and Cheren were ordered to find Team Plasma members by the city's Gym Leader Clay, who looked and acted every part of the old-time sheriff. Layla couldn't help but wonder why they were doing _his _job. After scrambling all over the rather dumpy-looking city trying to locate them, the two childhood friends finally found them shivering inside the Cold Storage area. Layla actually laughed at the idiots when she saw them all huddled together, trying to keep warm. She was surprised that N was not among them, and was even more surprised when she realized that disappointed her some. Well, maybe that meant the boy had at least a little common sense…Nah.

They had just rounded up the wayward Team Plasma members and were about to put them in jail when Ghetsis came and had to ruin everything. Intimidated by all the other Team Plasma members he had brought with him, Clay had released the captured members and Sage back to Ghetsis's custody. She wanted to punch Clay - between her and the Gym Leader and Cheren, she was sure they could have taken them on. But now all they could do was watch them leave.

"I hate you," Layla growled, as Ghetsis began to depart with the reclaimed Team Plasma members.

Ghetsis paused, turned back to look at her, and laughed shamelessly. "Hate me? You hardly know what hate means. What you have are childish tantrums. You have no real passion. That's why you can't understand us, or anyone else."

"Like _you_ try to understand others," Cheren snapped back before Layla could speak up for herself.

Now Ghetsis's gaze shifted toward the black-haired boy. "And you, child…For that is all you are: a boy desperately trying to be a man. I suppose that _is_ hard to do when your only close companions are girls."

Cheren glared at him.

Layla glared at him too. "We really do hate you."

Ghetsis chuckled, turning away again. "Tell me that when you mean it."

Layla and Cheren continued to leer at him until he left.

It wasn't until later that it occurred to Layla: How would Ghetsis know anything about Cheren and her anyway?

**IIIIII**

"_Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know…that something wasn't right here?"_

"Geez, these songs are older than we are," Layla grumbled, before taking a big bite out of her juicy cheeseburger. It was so big she could barely hold onto it, and that just the way she liked it. Beside her on the floor Servine and her other Pokemon were happily chowing down alongside Cheren and Bianca's Pokemon.

The trio had decided to meet and eat at a little place called Bob's Bouffalant Burgers. It was located on the outskirts of Driftveil City, just before Route 6, and was a scruffy little restaurant with clashing red-and-gray tiles and about five booths to sit down in. Currently the jukebox was yowling Britney Spears's _Baby One More Time_ loudly enough to be heard at back at Nimbasa City. The entire place smelled like really cheap lemon air freshener, with the odor of grease and smoke from the kitchen not far beneath it. The trio didn't mind it too much though, because the food was good and inexpensive.

The trio, plus one.

"Yet these songs are far too new for most of the older folk here," remarked Hilbert, the brown-haired boy casually reclined back in his seat. His own Servine was coiled up asleep beside him, its head in his lap. Like Layla he wore a baseball cap, though his was red, white and black. "So I dunno what audience they're trying to aim for with this kind of music."

Hilbert was also from Nuvema Town. He was an old acquaintance they often saw back at home, but only occasionally hung out with. Hilbert was, in the childhood trio's united opinion, the most peculiar person in Unova (not counting N, who was obviously the most peculiar person in the universe). He'd rather lie around in nature with Pokemon than train them. In fact, though he had started on his journey earlier than them, his Pokemon's levels were lower than even Bianca's. He preferred to read the adult newspaper and watch adult news than read manga or watch anime. Layla had never cared for him much.

"By the way, I heard you two went and ambushed Alder with your Pokemon," Hilbert added, gesturing to Layla and Cheren as he munched on a chili dog. "How'd that go?"

"_Wah_! You guys actually _did_ that?" Bianca exclaimed, nearly knocking over her cup of lemonade.

"…Yeah," Cheren admitted, calmly sipping his soda. "…Not the most brilliant idea we've ever had, but it happened."

"Come on, Cheren, it wasn't even that big of deal," Layla huffed, now wolfing down her fries. "We didn't, like, _attack_ attack him or anything. Besides, I didn't expect our sneak attack to actually _work_. Then he sent out his awesome Volcarona and took both our Pokemon out in one hit. Though really, I expect _that_ much from the Champion, anyway. We were just checking to see how tough he really was."

"Still, it was a stupid idea," answered Cheren, after eating some of his chicken nuggets. "I should probably apologize to him next time I see him."

"Well _I'm_ not going to," replied Layla, gulping down some of her soda. "I still say any worthy Champion should have been prepared for a sneak attack. Hell, next time I'm gonna fight him for real and see if I can become the Champion already."

"Whacha in such a hurry for anyway?" asked Hilbert, swallowing down the last of his chili dog. "It's a journey of growth and self-discovery. Take your time to enjoy it."

The song on the radio changed to the Backstreet Boys' _I Want It That Way_. _"Yeaaah…You are…my fire, the one…desire…"_

"Screw you. I'll travel as fast as I want," Layla retorted, crumpling up her empty cheeseburger wrapper and searching for any escaped fries. "I'm competing with Cheren and Bianca here. I'll take the time to really look at stuff later."

"_Believe…when I say…I want it _that_ way…"_

"Hey! It's you and N's song, Layla!" Hilbert remarked with a bright smile.

"_But we…are two worlds apart. Can't reach to your heart…When you say…That I want it _that_ way."_

Everyone, including Layla, paused to listen. Then everyone, except Layla, began to laugh.

"…I hate you guys," Layla grumbled, glaring at her friends. Her sharp gaze focused on Hilbert. "Do you even know who N is?"

"_I never want to hear you say…I want it _that_ way…"_

"Sure," Hilbert casually replied. "I've met him a couple of times. Real tall guy with green hair that talks real fast, right? Last time I saw him I happened to mention your name, and he began ranting about you. Went on for quite a while. Then I beat him in a battle and he left."

_Wow, he must really suck if he lost to Hilbert,_ thought Layla, and not without amusement. _Has he won _any_ Trainer battles?_

"So, we've finally found someone who's even more crazy than you," Hilbert went on with a grin. "Congrats! You're not the top nut around town anymore! Or apologies, depending on your view of it."

"Shut up. I hate you," growled Layla. "And I hate King Numskull even more! His Highliness makes no sense whatsoever! _Ever_! I can't figure out how that got to be the leader of _anything_, much less something like Team Plasma. And _why_ would he do it? They're obviously moronic hypocrites…but I guess he's a hypocrite himself, complaining about Trainers and their Pokemon in Pokeballs and yet he's a Trainer too, even though he plainly despises it-"

The jukebox song abruptly changed to *NSYNC's _Tearin' Up My Heart. _Apparently someone in the place wasn't a Backstreet Boys' fan. _"It's tearing up my heart, when I'm with you, But when we are apart, I feel it too…"_

"We _know_," Cheren interrupted with some irritation. "All you ever talk about these days is that N guy. N this, N that, whenever we meet, whenever we battle, whenever we're talking on the Xtransceiver…just on and on and _on_. _Geez_."

"_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain, with or without you…"_

"Wow, Cheren, you almost sound like you're _jealous_," Layla teased, leaning across the table with a mischievous grin.

Cheren rolled his eyes, as he sunk back into the cushy booth. "Whatever. I'm just sick of hearing about the sunblock-eating guy. Stupid Layla."

Hilbert raised an eyebrow. "He eats sunblock?"

"_Baby I don't understand…Just why we can't be lovers…"_

"Aww, little _Cherie's_ feelings hurt?" Layla said as she leaned closer, using a babyish voice that she knew he hated. It was a skill perfected ever since she was five, specially honed to annoy him and shame him out of his sulks. Sometimes she and Bianca would gang up on him with such overly-cute talk, though she noticed Bianca wasn't joining in right now.

Cheren looked away, sinking further into his seat. "No."

"_Things are getting out of hand…Trying too much, but baby we can win…"_

"Aww, you sure?" Layla asked with a playful smile, as she bent even nearer to him and batted her eyelashes at him. "A kiss could make it all better." She puckered her lips out in an exaggerated fashion and made loud smooching sounds at him.

Hilbert was half-hearted trying not to laugh, and quickly failing.

"_Let it go…If you want me, girl, let me know…I am _down,_ on my knees…"_

Cheren usually had three kinds of reaction to such mushiness. He either rolled his eyes, stuck a finger down his throat and made a gagging sound, or gazed at her stone-faced and said _No _or_ Stop_. Then he got over whatever funk he was in before, and life moved on. That hadn't really changed much since he had met her and Bianca in kindergarten.

"_I can't take it anymore!"_

Cheren panicked and flung the remains of his drink all over her.

There was a long, inelegant silence at the table. Layla gaped at Cheren, her long hair still dripping with soda. Cheren's face was beet red, his expression both defensive and defiant. Bianca was oddly quiet, her face unreadable. *NSYNC carried on its emotional wailing in the background.

"Oh, what's _this_?" asked Hilbert, tipping his hat up as he put on an roguish grin.

"Nothing!" Cheren snapped a little too quickly. The redness still in his face didn't help matters.

"Of _course_ it is," Hilbert replied casually, putting his arms behind him and leaning back into his chair again. He still wore that impish smile.

Cheren glared at him, before standing up and left, muttering something about refilling his drink.

Layla plopped back in her own seat. She began quietly dabbing the soda off her, though her mind was anything but quiet. _He…He…When did _this_ start happening? When did the boy I'd known since I was five start to _like_ me, as in _like_ like me? I mean-_

Though, as she thought about it more, maybe it had been more obvious than either she or Cheren would ever admit.

Cheren came back with his refilled drink, his usual calm pallor returned, and reclaimed his seat without a word. He kept his gaze straight on the few fries and chicken nuggets that he had left, though he only picked at his meal.

"…_So_!" Bianca said a little too brightly. "Is N still talking about getting the legendary dragon Pokemon? Zekrom, right?"

Layla sighed. "Yeah, he's still going on about it."

"You know, I've always been confused about the Unova legends," remarked Hilbert, spinning his cap absentmindedly on his finger. "I mean, why would a legendary Pokemon ever purposefully serve a human? After all, what could a mere human offer to a legendary?"

"Maybe it wants a friend?" Bianca suggested, as she worked on her Caesar salad. She was the only one still eating. "There are so few of each legendary Pokemon. Maybe it gets lonely and just…prefers people?"

"It wants training," Layla replied simply, folding her arms. "Just like with regular Pokemon. We train them, and they get stronger. Right, Servine?"

"Vine!" her Servine answered cheerfully, before going back to its own conversation with Cheren's Pignite and Bianca's Dewott.

"But they're _legendaries_," Hilbert countered, still twirling his hat. "They're _already_ super strong. What do they need human training for? If anything, they train _us_. I mean, I've read a lot of books on this kind of thing, creation legends and stuff. Pokemon are always the source of creation, not us. Never us."

"But the hero and the legendary dragon fought side by side with each other to unite Unova," Bianca added, finally finishing her salad. "They were equals."

"Exactly," said Hilbert, catching his hat and pointing it at Bianca. "Our region's legend is literally unlike any legend anywhere else. Even in the legends where people and Pokemon work together, they're never equals. Either the Pokemon dominate or create the humans, or the humans dominate the Pokemon and use them in creation. The fact that the roles are so equal in Unova legend…It's downright weird. It _never_ happens like that."

"Yet it did anyway," said Cheren. "And it's a good thing it did, or Unova, and life as we know it, wouldn't exist today."

"If you believe the legends," said Hilbert flatly, reclining into his seat.

"Well _I _do," replied Cheren, glaring at Hilbert. "Everyone knows that the legendary Pokemon exist. They're seen all the time, all around the world. Their powers are witnessed by everyone. Why _wouldn't_ the legends be true?"

"Because all the legends contradict each other?" Hilbert countered with an almost pleasant smile.

Layla sighed, and kept her mouth shut. And here was the reason that Hilbert was only an acquaintance: these bizarre, even outlandish opinions of his, and his fondness for arguing. Sometimes he nettled people just so he could argue with them, which Layla suspected he was doing with Cheren now. Not that he listened to other people's views very well himself…kind of like N, really.

N…She wondered what Lord Nitwit was up to now, as Hilbert continued to debate nonchalantly, Cheren continued to debate heatedly, and Bianca paid an unusual amount of attention to her Dewott. Was His Kingliness plotting with his Seven Sages even now? Giving grand speeches to his Plasma Grunts, or perhaps to some wild Pokemon in a forest? Back riding the Ferris Wheel again, this time alone, stuffing himself with cotton candy while warily watching for thunderclouds?

…Why was she even thinking about this?

**IIIIII**

After getting their slight overfill of food, and of each other's opinions, the teenage quartet made their way over to Clay's Gym. Since they all took separate elevator paths, and there were many elevator paths to choose from, they all got there at different times. Cheren arrived first, always one to get to the point, and swiftly defeated Clay. Layla got there next, claiming that she was only late because she wanted to fight all the Trainers on the way, and also had little problem claiming her next Badge. Hilbert was third, since he was in no hurry, and got destroyed by Clay's team. Bianca, who was always horrible wih directions, came last, and was defeated by a narrow margin.

They met up at the local Pokemon Center, exchanged congratulations and encouragement, and then the four of them went their separate ways.

**Route 6**_- (Layla used Meditate! Layla's Attack rose!)_

Or, they had mostly gone their separate ways. Just when Layla was about to venture onto Route 6, Bianca ran up to her and asked for a Pokemon battle, which she had meant to do earlier. After a quick fight, Layla won, which surprised neither girl, and Bianca gave her HM Fly to teach flight to certain Pokemon (not that her Unfezant really needed it: it was a big bird Pokemon after all. It was more for stuff that wouldn't fly normally, like Golurk. Just _how_ did a giant hulking golem fly anyway?). Then Bianca left for good, and Layla moved on alone once more.

Though she couldn't help but wonder how someone like Bianca got a rare HM in the first place…perhaps Professor Juniper had given it to her? But why wouldn't the professor just give it to her instead? Now that she thought of it, Professor Juniper hadn't given her much of anything…

Route 6 was a short but twisty path through long grass and forest. The trees were all but bare, with their shed leaves lining and coloring the path. There was a smell of frost in the air. She caught any Pokemon she didn't have along the way, as she always did as she traveled the wilds. She never knew what Pokemon she might want to try out in the future, after all, or what Pokemon would be good for trades. These Pokemon, they had it easy once they were caught, as they were taken care of by the employees of the Pokemon Storage System.

She mused about how she could get N to understand this. Certainly he would prefer a little Deerling getting pampered in the system to a little Deerling getting eaten out in the wild? She wondered what he thought of the whole predator-prey relationship so prevalent in raw nature - What did he think when one of his "friends" needed to eat some of his other friends in order to live? He couldn't hold the predator Pokemon's own nature against it, could he?

…Or to her possibly eating a Pokemon herself. More than once she had pondered if certain Pokemon were edible or not, especially when she was low on money and food, which was often. Pokemon food, Pokemon medicine, and even Pokeballs came before her own sustenance: there were always berries out for free in the wild if she _really_ needed something. But berries just did not satisfy her on long trips, or _ever_ really. Berries were snacks. She needed _meat_ to actually get full.

Maybe she should learn how to hunt.

**Chargestone Cave**_- (Foe Shadow Triad appeared! Layla is challenged by foe N! N used Hyper Voice! Layla's Defense dropped! Layla became confused!)_

It did not take long to get to Chargestone Cave, but it _did_ take awhile for Clay to come and clear an electric spider web that was blocking the entrance. After he left, she stepped inside, and was amazed by all the glowing, crackling blue stone all around her.

She had about five seconds to admire this incredible scenery. Then two black-dressed figures with white hair appeared from nowhere and surrounded her.

"What the hell?" Layla exclaimed, but the figures came within inches of her before she could even draw a Pokeball from her belt. _…Whoa, no way! I didn't even see them move!_

"…Come," said one of the figures, his voice quiet but clear.

The two figures began walking forward, and Layla was forced to walk with them.

"Huh? Hey, what's going on? Who are you guys?" Layla demanded as she was forcibly shuffled forward. She got no answers or freedom.

Then she spotted a certain green-haired boy just ahead, his body turned away from her as he stared into the vast depths of the cave. His long hair hovered in mid-air, lifted and suspended upward by the massive amounts of static electricity filling the cavern. He seemed ethereal, a potent spirit barely confined in a physical form.

"N!" Layla shouted.

The dark-clad ones glared at her suspiciously for her outburst, then shifted their gaze to the green-haired boy. "My lord N, we brought the one you wanted." Then they disappeared just as unexpectedly as they appeared, leaving Layla alone with N.

"…What the _crap_ was that about, Lord Nobody?" Layla demanded, stomping the ground hard. She yelped when the ground shocked her back, fell on her butt, and cried out again as she was zapped upon landing.

N frowned, and bent down to offer his hand to her. "Now, you must be careful. There is a lot of electric power in this cavern."

Layla glared at him for a minute, and then got up by herself. N seemed disappointed by this, withdrew his hand, and turned to the side again.

"So who were those guys?" Layla asked again, trying to flatten her electrified hair and not succeeding. "I mean, are they like ninjas or something?"

N turned to her again, smile back in place as he spread out his arms dramatically. "Ah yes. That was the Shadow Triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance."

_Apparently_?_ Shouldn't he _know, _being the king of Team Plasma and all_? Layla wondered. _And if he wanted me to come here, why did he have the nest set up in the first place?_

N turned away from Layla to admire his surroundings again. "Chargestone Cave…I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokemon…If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place."

Well, it certainly wasn't _her_ ideal place. Already her hair was floating like a parody of Medusa's snakes. Every little movement threatened to shock her. And this was just the _entrance_…

N turned back to Layla and smiled, though he appeared puzzled too. "You have been chosen, you know."

"Chosen?" Layla asked suspiciously.

"Does it surprise you that I say that?" N asked with a faint trace of amusement.

"…Yeah, actually," Layla answered warily. The boy ran a cult-like organization, and apparently she was now "chosen". This made Layla distinctly uneasy. "What do you mean by _chosen_, anyway?"

"I told Ghetsis about you and your friends," N went on, ignoring Layla's question. "After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out more about you."

There was that word _apparently_ again. Why wouldn't His Majesty the Plasma King know about this kind of thing for sure? His supervision of his subjects was awfully loose.

"Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength," N continued, holding one hand out to the right, and then holding one hand to the left. "Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger." He paused, now turning his gaze to Layla. "And you are…more of a…neutral presence?"

Layla grinned impishly. "If by _neutral_ you mean _crazy_, then yeah, I guess so."

N glanced away, still seeming unsatisfied with her answer. "…Which is apparently a good thing."

_Apparently_ for the third time. Layla had never heard Lord Narrator so unsure of his own words.

N turned away from her again. "Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokemon Trainer you really are."

"Ghetsis?" Layla questioned. What did that rambling man want with _her_? Usually Team Plasma people (excluding N) tried their hardest to avoid her. But this sounded like an invitation, not an attempt to defend themselves.

But N had already left.

And so began Layla's long, long journey through Chargestone Cave. Between the many Plasma grunts, the many regular Trainers, and the many, _many_ Boldore, it was an exhausting trip. The problem with the cobalt hunks of living rock called Boldore was that they _never_ went down in one hit, they attacked her constantly, and that they were _everywhere_. Though she wasn't terribly fond of all the tiny Joltik hopping onto her from nowhere and zapping her either. Stupid dumb rocks and little fluffy yellow parasites.

Other problems included Layla getting shocked whenever she pushed a floating stone out of her way, getting shocked when walking too close to a powerful stone, getting shocked whenever she tripped over something in the bluish dimness, and just getting shocked for trying to do _anything_. Sometimes the electricity was strong enough to make her legs buckle under her like she had been tased, so she had bruises and scrapes all over. She couldn't see what her hair looked like personally, but apparently a few people mistook her for a Pokemon and threw Pokeballs at her.

So far, Layla didn't like being a chosen one much.

Well, at least she wasn't Bianca at the moment. Her childhood friend was being Professor Juniper's bodyguard as they researched Klink in the cave, but the poor girl was having a hard time doing that. This was _not_ a good place to be a natural klutz, and so Bianca was getting shocked even more than Layla. Bianca was barely able to guard herself, much less the professor. Juniper however moved through the cave with few issues.

Layla only got slightly better at avoiding shocks as she wandered (and re-wandered) the rock corridors looking for the exit. So when she _did_ finally find the way out, only to see N blocking the way, she wanted to scream. Though, it didn't surprise her much either - she had been anticipating it some, she realized. But if he said one word about how she looked right now…well, he had no right to talk. His super-electrified hair and silhouetted body made him look almost monstrous.

"Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray…" N began, stepping forward and regaining a more human presence in the bluish light of the cavern. "That is unforgivable! I will separate Pokemon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokemon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill!"

He stopped right in front of Layla, suddenly growing docile and quiet as his passionate eyes softened. The abrupt mood change unnerved Layla more than his ridiculous ramblings did. She was used to the ridiculous ramblings, and could tune them out until he said something that made sense. She couldn't tune out the way he was looking at her.

"Layla, do you have a dream of your own?" N asked her, his tone unusually mild.

"Well, yeah," Layla answered. "Doesn't everybody?"

N smiled, taking a few steps back. "You have a dream…That's wonderful. I'll learn just what kind of dream you have - in battle!" He tossed out a Pokeball that released a Boldore.

_Not _another _Boldore_… Layla couldn't help but think, startled by the sudden Pokemon challenge. She quickly sent out her Servine on reflex. The grass snake greeted N enthusiastically as usual, which irritated Layla. When would her Pokemon understand that this boy was their enemy?

N returned Servine's welcome with a small smile. "Hello friend. I see you are as happy as ever." His expression grew more troubled after that.

"What's with you today, N?" Layla asked. "You've been acting really weird." _Well, weirder than normal anyway. I guess normal would be weird for him, or something._

N paused, looking toward the ground. "Do you believe that Pokemon battles help us understand one another?"

Layla shrugged. "I dunno. Let's find out. Servine, Leaf Tornado!"

**IIIIII**

It wasn't even a contest. Layla easily swept N's team of Boldore, Klink, Joltik, and Ferroseed. Layla was so proud of herself and her Pokemon. But…

"My friends getting hurt…That's what a Pokemon battle is," muttered N, as he recalled his fainted Klink. He yanked his cap downward over his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Tsk! Why? Is it impossible for me to win while feeling bad about being a Trainer? As if I could pursue my ideals with something as meaningless as a battle! As if that could make me worthy to become friends with the legendary Pokemon!"

Layla found herself walking toward him before she realized it. "Hey," she said, reaching out to touch his arm.

The ensuing spark and shock caused both of them to yelp and shy away from each other. N accidentally jerked his hat off in reflex, and it dropped onto the ground. There was an uncomfortable silence after that.

"Layla!"

Layla jumped at the sound of Bianca's voice. Her childhood friend soon came into view, and after a few more shocks arrived beside Layla.

"Just a little farther to Mistralton City!" Bianca chirped, despite her hair practically standing on end. Then she noticed N's presence a few feet away and stiffened, glancing to Layla with a wordless plea for advice.

N was clearly aware of Bianca as well, and he seemed just as unsure about what to do about it. He watched her as if he expected her to suddenly attack either one of them.

_Now that I think of it, I don't think N and Bianca have actually met before_, thought Layla. _This might get awkward…or funny…_

Then Professor Juniper came into the scene, only a little worse for wear. "Bianca, you have good ears. I can't believe you heard Layla's voice from that far away."

N's attention immediately snapped to the woman, and instantly he became more wary.

The green-haired boy's reaction did not go unnoticed by Professor Juniper, and she stopped. "Layla, who is this Trainer?"

N's gaze grew venomous. "Professor Juniper, what are you thinking? You appear to have no qualms about the relationship between Pokemon and people. You put Pokemon into catergories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that…The very idea of a Pokedex revolts me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Professor Juniper's smile faltered, apparently taken aback by his unprovoked words. "Oh, my. Looks like you're not my biggest fan. Your opinion is understandable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide from themselves how to relate to Pokemon?"

The professor's reply only angered N more. "You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat Pokemon however they want, no matter whether the Pokemon suffer? I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!"

N snatched his hat off the ground and began to stomp off. His eyes squinted when the outside light hit his face, so he quickly donned his cap as he left the cave.

There was an awkward quietness among Layla, Bianca and Professor Juniper for a few moments. The glances they gave each other said enough.

"Well, I didn't expect him to change his mind right away," stated Professor Juniper, though she was obviously still disturbed about the encounter. "But I hope he'll spend a little time trying to understand how others feel."

Layla nodded absently. Understanding other's feelings…she wasn't particularly good at that either. Guessing people's general personality and motives, sure, but but not their feelings. And N…well, she couldn't figure out King Non-Sequitur, period. Whenever she thought she understood the jade-haired boy, he would say or do something that went completely against her imagined profile of him.

Professor Juniper turned to Layla. "Now, then…I think I'll go collect a little more data. For Pokemon and people to get along better, we need to take steps to learn more about them." Then she walked back into the depths of the cave.

Bianca noticed the professor's departure. "Umm, Layla! I'm gonna go with Professor Juniper 'cause I'm her bodyguard!" Afterward she rushed after the professor like she was an escaping Pokemon. She got shocked about every three steps, but eventually made it out of Layla's sight.

Layla smiled slightly and shook her head, before looking to the world outside the cave. The first snowflakes of the season were drifting down, coating the fallen leaves.

_Definitely not dressed for _this _kind of weather_, thought Layla with both amusement and dread. She charged into the cold beyond anyway.

**_IIIIII_**

_Not a terribly exciting chapter, but it has needed set-up and characterization. __What do you think of Hilbert? XP  
_

_Next chapter will see some slight mutations to the main plot, or rather hints at mutations. It should also be out by the end of the year.  
_


	3. The Winter: With a Voice Like Snow

_Merry Christmas! Here's your Xmas present -a new chapter! (I could have posted it a bit earlier, but everyone would have bee__n busy having, y'know, actual lives w/ their families. So I'm posting it after all that's done and everyone's bored XP.)_**  
**

_This chapter actually had to be split into two parts, b/c there was so much added to the original (which wasn't that long before). It appears that the original chapter 4 will also be split in two chapters, which means the Black section will actually be about 7 chapters instead of 5. Oh well, you guys would prefer more updates versus reading 17000+ words at once, right? XD  
_

_The mutations begin this chapter (though it won't really kick in until a couple more chapters). A lot of added scenes, as well as game scenes greatly altered. Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 3 ****- The Winter: **_**With a Voice Like Snow **_

**Mistralton City**_- (Whoa! A cold wind suddenly blew! And now Layla looks happy? Foe N appeared! Foe N just looks so very happy. Gym Leader Skyla became confused!)_

Those first snowflakes of winter soon turned into the first blizzard of winter, so Layla spent her first day in Mistralton City holed up inside the Pokemon Center. Though the place wasn't much of a city: it barely counted as a town, really. It was more like a large settlement built around a larger airport.

With the new season came new clothes. Layla was now wearing a black coat with pink trimming and matching Pokeball patterns on the pockets, with black fingerless gloves. A long pink scarf was wrapped around her neck, the stylishly-frayed ends slowly deepening to red at the tips. Her jean shorts were replaced by full jean pants, and her boots…were actually the same, for they could handle snow and ice as well as rough terrain. And of course she still had her trusty baseball cap, which was good for all weathers and seasons.

Getting her sixth Badge was more of a pain than she expected, mostly because she had to track down Gym Leader Skyla before she could have a proper battle with her. Layla normally would have been angrier about this, but as she traveled Servine evolved into Serperior. This alone was enough to put Layla in high spirits for the rest of the day. Her little snake-like Pokemon was now a full-blown snake Pokemon that was _over ten feet long_! What could be more awesome than that?

After all the hassle of finding Skyla and then getting through her Gym, Skyla herself wasn't that tough a Trainer. Layla's Blitzle-turned-Zebstrika took care of the Flying-types by itself.

"Aren't the cannons fun?" chirped Skyla beside Layla, as they walked toward the Gym exit. Skyla was a cheerful spirit of a girl, with long pink hair and a somewhat skimpy outfit that sported every shade of blue.

Layla did not dignify that with an answer. Being shot out of cannons to get around was more hair-raising than fun. Especially that last one, which actually shot her into a wall. Her shoulder still stung from the impact. It was probably going to have a horrendous bruise by tomorrow. Still, have could have been worse…a _lot_ worse actually. For all the crazy things Gyms were designed to do, this was the first Layla thought of as actually _dangerous_…

"Your Pokemon are really strong," Skyla went on, apparently not noticing Layla's lack of reply. "I'm sure you'll beat Team Plasma and their Plasma King easily."

Layla let out a sigh of frustration. "Oh, _that_ guy…Mr. King himself…"

"So what's it like fighting against an evil mastermind anyway?" asked Skyla. "I mean, worst thing I usually have to deal with is some goods being shipped to the wrong place or engine trouble…"

Layla paused. "I'm…not sure if I would describe him as an evil mastermind, exactly."

Skyla also stopped, her head cocked to one side. "Really? But he's the leader of Team Plasma, right? And they're obviously bad guys, no matter what they say."

"I know, it's just…" Layla began, letting out an aggravated groan before she started walking again. "I don't know _what_ to think of him, honestly. He's so confusing to deal with."

"Well, what's he like?" asked Skyla.

Layla took a deep breath as she began to push the Gym doors open. "N is…an egotistical liar and poser, who loves Pokemon more than himself, which is really saying something, who did _not_ know how to use sunblock _at all_ when I first met him, yet loves being outside now, who is a Trainer even though he hates it and wants to liberate all Pokemon, who seeks attention constantly yet is almost shy at times, who talks to and understands Pokemon even though he is _not_ a Pokemon, believe me I checked-"

"Slow down," said Skyla. "You're talking too fast. I can't understand you."

But Layla refused to be interrupted, even as she started to go outside. It was so bright out, with snow hiding all the colors and reflecting the sunlight. "-Who is both obnoxiously adult and childish, who is intelligent but stupid, who likes cotton candy and is afraid thunder, who fights me as an enemy yet calls me a friend, who-"

"Hello Layla!" greeted the jade-haired boy waiting just outside, a big smile on his face.

"_Arceus_!" Layla exclaimed, jumping and nearly colliding with a startled Skyla behind her. "N!"

"The only and one," replied the jade-haired boy, extending his arms out as he took a deliberate step back.

"…Don't you mean the one and only?" questioned Layla with a raised eyebrow.

"I like my version better," N replied, folding his arms and holding his head high.

"Of course you do," Layla answered dryly. "Did you pick out those clothes yourself too?"

N was sealed in very poofy white coat with bright red mittens, along with at least three layers of emerald-green pants. His long white scarf was spattered with black snowflakes. He still wore his usual black-and-white cap under some fluffy white earmuffs with tufts that stuck upward like mini Christmas trees. His dark-green snow boots had a white star stamped on each tip and on the sides.

"This is an outfit in fact selected by the wise Seven Sages," N said with an air of haughtiness, turning to better show his all-important clothes.

…_I really shouldn't be surprised_, thought Layla, as she remembered Ghetsis and his own unsightly garb. She fought valiantly to suppress her laughter, and was surprised when she succeeded. "You look like an Abomasnow."

N blinked. "I've never seen one of those. What do they look like?"

"They're big and fat and ridiculous-looking," said Layla. She smiled impishly. "In other words, take a look in the mirror."

N frowned. "That's not a kind thing to say of a Pokemon. They cannot help how they look."

"But you're human, and you _can_ help how you look," Layla countered, poking his fluffy coat. N seemed unsure about the momentary touch, but did nothing.

"Seriously, that outfit looks hard to move around in," Layla went on. "You don't have to wear puffy stuff to stay warm - in fact, just a couple extra layers of regular clothes usually works way better. Looks way better too."

N was quiet at first. "…Ah. I will discuss a renovation of my winter clothes with my sages later. I do not want people thinking of me as an Abomasnow."

"Good," replied Layla, nodding. "So, are you stalking me now or what? How long have you been out here?"

"Why, I was just passing through when I saw you enter the Gym, so I thought I would wait outside for you," N answered casually.

_So, a couple hours then_, thought Layla. _Does he have no life? I mean, doesn't he have Plasma stuff to do at least…?_

"It's a beautiful day today!" N went on. "So much sunlight today! I love the sunlight now, you know. And snow is fascinating!" The jade-haired boy began cheerfully stomp around and kick at the snow on the ground. His expression was so pure and gleeful that Layla couldn't help but smile.

"So this is…the Plasma King?"

Layla snapped back to reality as she turned toward a puzzled Skyla. She had forgotten that the Gym Leader was there. "Yeah, that's the Plasma King. Lord No-Good himself."

N seemed to regain himself as well, his face growing serious as he pompously walked back over to Layla and Skyla. "So you just battled Skyla and won your badge, yes?"

"Sure did!" Layla shouted, pumping her fist into the air. Then her shoulder started hurting, so she started to rub it. At least it wasn't her Pokeball-throwing shoulder…

"Are you alright?" asked N.

"Yeah," Layla answered, still caressing her shoulder. "Last cannon in the Gym kinda shot me right into a wall, and my shoulder took the brunt of it."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Skyla exclaimed. "It's not supposed to do that. I'll get that cannon fixed right away."

"Do so!" snapped N, causing Skyla to jump. "That could have been serious! You should not be hurting people with your Gym!"

Both Skyla and Layla gaped at N for a bit. Neither had expected that kind of reaction from him. N's expression remained cross.

"…Say, N?" Layla began with a slight smile. "Since when did you start getting so concerned for _humans_?"

N suddenly appeared flustered, looking away. "T-The Pokemon may get hurt too. It proves what a terribly absurd formula Pokemon Gyms are. They should not exist. Then no one would be hurt." He tried to pull his cap over his eyes, but the band of his fuzzy earmuffs kept his hat firmly in place. "A-Ah…"

Layla didn't know whether to laugh at him or hug…_No_. Hugging was absolutely out of the question. Why would she even _think_ that?

After a couple more awkward moments N straightened himself and grew calm again. "They may say it's for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete…" Now his blue-gray eyes flared with anger. "And they hurt each other's Pokemon! Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful?"

There N went again with the mood swings. Layla wasn't sure how to reply to that herself. Skyla uncomfortably shifted her feet.

"Whatever…" N muttered, a strangely…_normal _word for him to say. He turned to Layla. "I'm going to talk to your Pokemon."

As if this was a summons, Layla's Zebstrika abruptly burst out of the Pokeball on her belt. It made a happy bleating sound as it pranced over to N.

"Zebstrika!" Layla protested, as much in surprise as in anger. How did _that_ happen? Pokemon normally couldn't just break out of their Pokeballs, though they could make them quiver. Usually only a Psychic-type could do that, or a Pokemon with Psychic-type moves…neither of which applied to her Zebstrika.

N rubbed Zebstrika behind the ears, glanced at Layla, and then very quickly returned his blue-gray eyes to Zebstrika. Once again he tried to pull his hat down, and once again he failed. "I've been living with Pokemon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than with people…" he said a bit quietly.

Layla was caught off-guard by the abrupt admission. She was thrown even more off-balance when he looked up to her with a small, awkward smile, so unlike his usual grins.

Layla suddenly felt…she didn't know _what_ she felt. But it felt good.

Then in an instant, his eyes were closed and his little smile was gone, replaced by his typical grin. "Because Pokemon never tell lies." He focused back on the electric zebra Pokemon. "Hey Zebstrika. Would you tell me what kind of Trainer Layla is?"

Zebstrika whinnied, the cry as ear-splitting as ever. This was followed by more neighs and bleats that were just as piercing as the first whinny, as the electric zebra paced around N.

"Oh?" replied N, his tone and body much more relaxed now that he was talking to a Pokemon instead of a human. Layla didn't know how he could stand all the screeching, but he seemed not to notice the shrillness.

While N was absorbed in his conversation with Zebstrika, Layla turned to Skyla. "So, what do _you_ think of him?"

"He's…different," Skyla admitted.

Layla snorted in amusement. "No kidding. Anything more specific than that?"

"Well…" Skyla began, gazing upward for a moment before looking back at Layla. "I dunno, honestly. I've never seen anyone like him before."

"Me neither," said Layla. "I don't think I'll _ever_ understand him…And that's what makes him so dangerous. 'Cause he's the Lord of Neurosis."

Both girls stayed silent for a while, watching N apparently enjoying his chat with Zebstrika. He laughed at one particular whinny, and Layla wondered just what her Pokemon was telling the jade-haired boy.

"But you know, he doesn't strike me as a bad person," Skyla added.

"…I know," Layla admitted. "It makes everything so damn confusing. See my problem?"

"OK, OK, got it," N was saying to Zebstrika, nodding. "So Layla was born in Nuvema Town, lives with Mom, and was given a Pokedex to start off a journey to see the world."

Layla suspected a lot more was said than that. She hoped it wasn't anything too bad…or embarrassing. She didn't really think of how her Pokemon saw so much of what she did, since they didn't comment in any language she or anyone else understood…anyone else besides N anyway…She needed to be more careful.

N turned to Layla, his expression becoming more serious. "Still, this Zebstrika trusts you for some reason."

Layla was about to give a haughty answer when N beamed at her again, that same warm, shy smile from before. Whatever words she had prepared tumbled out of her brain. Her Zebstrika returned to her with a small neigh, and she numbly returned to to its Pokeball.

"That's good!" N said cheerfully. "If every person and Pokemon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and Pokemon without having to liberate Pokemon from people who just use them."

"Does he always talk this much?" Skyla whispered to Layla.

"Yes," Layla replied with a sigh, watching N strut about as he spoke. "And it looks like we haven't even heard half of it yet."

"Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones - the Light Stone and the Dark Stone…" N was carrying on, holding his arms out dramatically. "It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for the hero's arrival…"

Layla began to tune N out halfway through his latest speech. While N was enraptured by his own voice and motions, Layla bent down and picked up some snow. Skyla, who was looking more bewildered by the moment, gave Layla and puzzled glance.

"I shall resurrect a legendary Dragon-type Pokemon from one of these stones, and become its friend," N continued, oblivious. "That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!"

_SPLAT!_

N staggered back, the remains of Layla's snowball splattered all over his hair and face. His blue-gray eyes were wide with confusion and disbelief. "…Why did you throw snow at me?"

"Because you talk too much," replied Layla matter-of-factly. "How'd you like the snowball to the face?"

N blinked, his epxression blank. "A snowball…?"

Now Layla was the one who was staring. "C'mon, you _gotta_ know what a snowball is. You know, snowballs, snowball fights, snowmen, snow-angels."

N remained awkwardly silent.

"Oh, of all the-" Layla muttered, stomping over to N. What did she honestly expect? This was the boy who ate sunblock, after all. "Let me show you, Lord Noob."

"Noob…?" questioned N.

"Someone who is deliberately ignorant," Layla explained, as she bent down to pick up more snow.

N mirrored her movements cautiously. "I am not deliberately ignorant."

"Yes you are," Layla answered, cupping her hands as she began to mold the snow into a sphere. "You lock yourself up in your own little world with your own big opinions, and don't bother listening to anyone else who slightly disagrees with you. That's being deliberately ignorant, which makes you a noob."

"I listen to Pokemon," N countered, very carefully forming his own snowball.

"You need to listen to people too," Layla answered. "You're talking about the relationship between Pokemon and people. You're…how would you put it…leaving out a key variable in your formula. Can't solve the equation to change the world if you don't know all the variables, right?"

N scowled, for once staying quiet. His frown gradually melted away as he became engrossed in the creation of his snowball. By the time was done he was beaming, cradling his perfectly constructed creation. Layla almost felt bad for making him drop it when she ambushed him with her own snowball. Almost.

So the five-minute snowball-making lesson swiftly evolved into a two-hour snowball fight. Skyla even joined in for a little while, but was soon called away to fulfill her duties as Gym Leader. She smiled as she left, but Layla thought she saw an uneasiness behind that smile.

Layla had the advantage, not just because of N's lack of snowball-throwing experience, but because of N's lack of experience in throwing anything besides basketballs and darts (Layla was surprised that he even knew, or bothered, with those two activities). He had never even thrown a Pokeball before: all the Pokemon he had ever caught had come right up to him and _volunteered_ to go into their Pokeballs. It only somewhat surprised Layla at this point.

Still, the snowball fight gave Layla an excuse to try to figure out something that had been bugging her.

"You aim sucks!" Layla taunted after another of N's misses. "Lord…_Nate_!" She flung one of her own snowballs at him.

N dodged the attack, something he was very good at doing. "That is not my name."

"Then what is your name?"

"N."

"No it's not!" Layla shouted. "Nobody's _actually_ named after a letter! I don't think it's even legal! So I'll figure out your name, Lord…_Noah_!" She threw another snowball.

N evaded the next snowball too. "No."

"Ned!" Another snowball

"No." Another dodge.

"Neil!" Yet another snowball.

"No." Yet another evasion.

"Nick!" A fifth snowball.

"No." A fifth avoidance.

"I'll keep calling you stupid names until you tell me your real one!" Layla yelled.

"You would keep calling me stupid names even if you _did_ know my real name," N countered smoothly.

"Aha! So you _do_ have a real name!" Layla hollered in triumph.

N's response was cut off when Layla nailed him in the face with another snowball. He appeared rather cross as he wiped the snow off his face.

"So…_Nelson_!"

"No."

"Nehemiah!"

"No."

"Neville, Newton, Nigel, Noland, Nikolai, Norbert!"

"No, no, no, no, no, and no."

Layla growled. "Alright then…_Nancy_!"

"…But that's a girl's name," N said with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, you act enough like one sometimes…_Natalie_! Natasha, Nina, Nola, Nessie!"

"I am not a girl."

"_Sue_!" Layla shouted, tossing her snowball. It shot far over N's head.

"…But that doesn't even start with the letter N," said the Plasma King, clearly confused.

"Haven't you heard the song…" Layla began, and then paused upon seeing N's increasingly puzzled expression. "…Nevermind."

"Why do you want to know my name so badly?" asked N.

"Because…" Layla said, before stopping. "Because…Because names are important!"

"Not to Pokemon they're not," said N matter-of-factly. "They are often able to directly identify each other without the use of extra titles. That is all names are - extra titles. Pokemon do not need names as humans do."

"But you're _human_!" Layla exclaimed with frustration. "You need a proper name like everyone else! You _deserve_ a proper name like everyone else!"

N stared at her curiously, apparently not sure what to make of her words.

"…Whatever," Layla said, sighing. She let herself fall back into the snow.

"Are you alright?" asked N.

"Yeah," Layla answered. "Just…what a day, eh?"

"…I suppose that is true," N replied. His body relaxed and he too fell, landing with a soft _crunch_ beside her. "…I was only supposed to be here a few minutes, you know."

"Yeah, me too," said Layla, gazing up to the pink-and-yellow sky. It was approaching dusk already? "Cheren and even Bianca are probably way ahead of me now…Oh well."

"Oh well," echoed N.

Layla began moving her arms and legs up and down in the snow. N stared at Layla's odd movements for a few moments. Then he smiled and began to mimick her, though he was obviously puzzled by what she was doing.

Layla laughed, and then got up, inspecting her work. N soon joined her.

"See, snow angels," Layla said, pointing to their imprints in the snow.

N studied the snow angels with a curious expression. "…It is a stretch, I think."

"Eh, it's close enough," Layla replied with a wave of her hand.

There were heavy footsteps behind them. Both Layla and N turned to see Ghetsis approaching them from behind.

"Ah, there you are, Lord N," said Ghetsis. "The other Sages and I were concerned when you did not arrive back on schedule."

"Ah, I did not mean to worry you and the others," answered N, his expression now back to its regal seriousness. "I was merely perfecting my snowball-fighting technique with Layla, and forgot about the time."

Ghetsis frowned as he raised an eyebrow. "A snowball fight, your Majesty? Surely such a trivial activity is unneeded for -"

"And I need a new winter outfit!" N added. "One that does not make me look like an Abomasnow! I must be taken seriously!"

"…As you wish, Lord N," Ghetsis replied, clearly unhappy with being interrupted and charged with a new trifling task.

N turned back to Layla with a noble grin. "My vision is to change the world without using force. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokemon used by foolish Trainers." At these words his expression turned somber. "You understand. Pokemon are not just tools for people to use!"

"And I agree with you," said Layla. "For once."

This seemed to calm down N slightly, and he turned away. "As a result…Pokemon and Trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokemon, will be separated. And that does break my heart a little."

"Can't you just let the good Trainers keep their Pokemon, and only take Pokemon from the bad Trainers?" Layla offered. "I mean, you'd save yourself a lot of trouble that way. If you just focus on the people who are abusing their Pokemon, and not attacking just any Trainer, then you'll get a lot more support that way, and it works out for everybody."

N remained silent, his back still turned toward her.

"Shall we go back now?" offered Ghetsis, stepping closer to N.

N did nothing at first, but then nodded. "Of course. I did mean to arrive back earlier. Let us go."

Both Ghetsis and N began to leave, N following Ghetsis nonchalantly. Then N glanced back at Layla, and offered a smile and a parting wave.

Layla waved back, smiling slightly as she did so. She wondered if any of her opinion got through that thick skull of his, as she watched the two of them walk out of sight. Then she went inside the Pokemon Center, just as snow began to fall.

There was another half-foot of snow outside by the next morning. Their rampant tracks all around town and their two snow angels outside had already been swallowed by the new whiteness.

**Route 7**_- (Layla is challenged by Cheren! Cheren is looking endearingly at Layla. Layla's Attack and Special Attack dropped! Cheren is looking at the mountain as if anticipating climbing it.)_

Layla had explored most of the overgrown grasses of Route 7 already, when she had been looking for Skyla. So she very much appreciated the precarious but effective strip walkways that allowed her to avoid most of it. Besides, they were fun - she had always possessed good balance, and here she could show it off. It was almost like being in the circus, only she had wild Pokemon and the occasional Trainer to witness her prowess.

Just as Layla reached the steps leading to Twist Mountain, she spotted a certain bespectacled black-haired boy coming up behind her. She turned with a start to face Cheren.

Cheren too had changed to his winter outfit. A dark blue scarf was coiled around his neck and black gloves covered his hands snugly. A thicker cobalt coat had replaced his usual gray-blue one, and dark brown boots had supplanted his blue shoes. His face and ears looked a bit red, but it might have been from the frigid winds. He had always hated winter and its coldness.

_Cheren…_Layla thought nervously, remembering the restaurant scene. Now that she thought of it, this had been their first time seeing each other since then. Now even a simple encounter like this felt awkward…

"Layla!" Cheren announced, obviously trying to look tough and cool. "Since we both hold the Jet Badge now, let's see which of us is stronger!" He released his Unfezant, now fully evolved from his Pidove. Now, instead of being a little gray bird, it was a big gray bird with long red feathers around its eyes and a green underbelly. But it still had the same proud posture.

Layla responded to his challenge with a smile and sent out her own Unfezant to fight. A Pokemon battle. This she could handle.

Cheren returned a grin of his own. "Your strength…And my strength…Right. Let's test them."

**IIIIII**

"Can you be strong even if you lose?" asked Cheren, mostly to himself, as he sent out Pignite. "Is winning everything?"

"Of course it is!" Layla shouted, her Zebstrika neighing and stomping the ground. "Even if it's a small victory, a victory's a victory! The little victories are what lead up to the big victories! So, even in something like this, winning is important!"

Cheren frowned. "I know that's what you always say, but…whatever. Pignite, Arm Thrust!"

"Zebstrika, Spark!" shouted Layla. "And I always say stuff like that because it's true! Only losers say that winning isn't important. Don't be a loser, _Cherie_."

Zebstrika rushed forward and struck Pignite before the rotund, pig-like creature could even move. The electric ramming attack sent Pignite flying, and it crashed beside Cheren unconscious.

"Pignite!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Whoa, must have been a critical hit," remarked Layla, also surprised by the strength of the blow. She returned her Zebstrika to its Pokeball. "Good job, Zekstrika."

Cheren also recalled Pignite, albeit without any rewarding words.

"And remember, losing to me doesn't make you a loser 'cause I'm awesome," Layla added cheerfully. "Seriously though, that was a great battle. You might be sulking now, _Cherie_, but I could tell you were having fun too. Don't even try to deny it."

Cheren silently nodded, though he still didn't smile. "Pokemon battles are fun. But what is it to be truly strong?"

Layla rolled her slate-blue eyes. "I told you over and over, you _are_ strong, Cheren. Don't be so-"

"That was a fine Pokemon battle!" a familiar gruff voice echoed from somewhere above, causing both Layla and Cheren to startle. "I'm happy to see that you are both growing as Trainers!"

Both Layla and Cheren looked up to see Alder near the cave entrance to Twist Mountain. The wild-haired man leapt down from his considerable perch, landing perfectly, and then strolled over to Cheren.

"If it isn't the Champion, Alder," Cheren commented coldly. Apparently any previous thoughts of apologizing to Alder had slipped from Cheren's mind now that the man was actually here. "I'm weak, so I lost!…And honestly, it bothers me when you call it a fine battle despite that."

Layla had to refrain herself from slapping her childhood friend. He didn't have to be _that_ much of a grouch about losing. Sure, she wasn't one to talk, but still-

"Oh, honestly Cheren. Just accept the compliment without the stinging remark," Alder replied with an exasperated sigh, echoing Layla's own sentiments. "I've asked you this before, but what do you plan to do after becoming strong?"

Cheren stood straighter, as if he was about to receive a medal. "If I get strong and become the Champion, that will be the reason for my existence. I want to prove that I'm really living."

"Hmm…" Alder mused, rubbing his chin. "You remind me of Marshal."

"Marshal?" both Layla and Cheren asked.

"Of course, having something you want to become is important," Alder went on, either not noticing or ignoring their question. "But what's even more important is what you do with that newfound power."

Cheren's countenance became both puzzled and nervous. Apparently he hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

"Anyway, take this!" Alder said, tossing a HM03 Machine to Cheren. He barely caught it. Alder then turned to Layla. "Here - you too." Layla caught her own HM03 with little trouble.

As Alder blabbed on about how to use Surf - which any respectable Trainer already knew how to do, in Layla's unedited opinion - she glanced back over to Cheren. He wasn't paying attention to Alder's instructions either, gazing at his machine blankly. It bothered Layla, seeing him like that. Why did that Alder guy have to mess with Cheren's head? He was fine the way he was!

"I shall see you again, young Trainers," Alder concluded with a smile. "Don't forget about the needs of the Pokemon at your side!" Then the Champion left them, disappearing into the tall grasses.

Cheren was staring in the direction Alder went long after the man was gone. "What I do with my power…I don't know that answer yet." Then his gaze hardened into a defiant glare. "First, I want to become a strong Trainer so everyone will acknowledge that power!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Layla cheered. "Knock 'em flat, and nobody will mess with you or any of your friends! That's what strength is about!"

He turned to Layla quickly. The determination ablaze in his slate-blue eyes took Layla off-guard. His gaze softened to a more gentle fire as he smiled. "Layla…"

"Uh…" she began, looking away.

Then Cheren's eyes and expression returned to their usual coollness. "Next time, I will win!" He began going up the steps.

Layla followed him hurriedly. "Cheren, about what I was saying before Flame-Head interrupted us…"

"…Yeah?" asked Cheren, not looking back at her.

"You know, you've always been the bravest of us," Layla began. "And before you say otherwise, my bravery is different from yours. As we all know, I'm crazy. I don't feel fear like most people do, or should, so I do all kinds of crazy things. But…when I am scared…I just freeze up. Good thing I don't feel fear much, because I sure can't handle it well."

"You seem to do pretty well to me," answered Cheren.

"Well, like I said, not much scares me, even when it should," Layla replied with a smile and a shrug. "But you, even when you're scared, you-"

"You calling me a coward," Cheren growled.

"_No_! That's not-" Layla snapped, before sighing. "Look, you remember that time when we were five or six or whatever and Bianca was stuck up a tree because a Trubbish chased her up there?"

Cheren nodded. "I remember that. I threw rocks at it, and when that didn't work I went over there and kicked it. It went away then, but I managed to get myself poisoned and had to be rushed off to the hospital. Man, I was stupid back then."

Layla smiled and shook her head. "No, that was awesome. You remember what I did?"

"…No, actually…"

"Yeah, I stayed hidden in the bushes, 'cause that Trubbish freaked me out back then," Layla answered with a whimsical yet sad smile. "And when you got poisoned, I spent most of the time whining and crying 'cause I didn't know what to do. It was Bianca who had the common sense to get help."

"Oh yeah, I do remember that," said Cheren. "I remember feeling bad for making you cry. And for getting poisoned. I thought strong people weren't supposed to get poisoned. They never did in the shows."

_Arceus, did this all start back then_? Layla wondered. "Point is, you were the one who actually did something about the Trubbish, even though we were all scared of it. And that's what makes you strong: Even when you're scared, you know what to do, and you do it. They say that true bravery is doing what needs to be done even if you're scared, and that's the kind of bravery _you_ have, Cheren. I'm just the nutso kind of brave."

Cheren paused at the top of the stairs. "But that won't do me a whiff of good if I'm weak."

"So you work on getting stronger so that you can make a difference when it counts," Layla concluded, catching up with him and smiling. "Get so strong that you can kick a Garbodor into the next region without even trying. Be a hero. Motivation problem solved."

Cheren chuckled. "I suppose so. Need to find myself a hero school, or something…though I'd be starting about fourteen years too late…"

"Yeah, you kinda have to be born into that kind of thing, don't you?" remarked Layla. "Wouldn't that be awesome though? To be chosen when you're a baby and then specially raised to be a hero? You know, like in the old shows we used to watch. You wouldn't have to worry about school or anything stupid like that, 'cause you're a _hero_!"

"You mean like The Golurk Boy?" asked Cheren with a smirk, as they entered the cave in Twist Mountain.

"Yeah!" Layla replied, her voice reverberating against the massive brown stone walls. "Cause The Golurk Boy was raised by a bunch of priests and a bunch of Golurk on an island in the middle of nowhere, and every episode he was defeating some bad guy."

"You always cheered for the bad guys, if I remember right," Cheren pointed out.

"Hey, they were _cool_ bad guys!" Layla retorted. "Man, I still even remember the theme song. _Golurk Boy! Golurk Boy!_"

"_Beat the sorrow and spread the joy_!" Cheren continued. "_Prove that justice is not just a ploy! That freedom is not just a toy!_"

"_BAM_! _BAM!" _both Layla and Cheren shouted together, throwing out a mock punch in sync for each _BAM_. "_Fight for what's right! BAM! BAM! Drive back the night! BAM! BAM! Golurk Boy is out of sight! BAM! BAM! Golurk Boooo-_"

Then they spotted a certain self-proclaimed sheriff Gym Leader up ahead, watching them with a smile. Both Layla and Cheren immediately stopped their chorus, and their faces began to turn red.

"What a surprise," said Clay, waving to them casually. "Seein' ya here while I was inspecting Twist Mountain. Th' two of ya seem a bit more rugged than the last time I saw ya." His grin turned into a smirk. "A li'l bit, anyway…"

"Is that so," Cheren said skeptically, his tone purposefully mature to make up for the previous silliness.

Layla glared at Clay. She didn't like the man, not because he was a portly sheriff type, but because he was so obviously _trying_ to be the portly sheriff type, and failing. His overdone accent and way of speech, the way he proclaimed his sheriff status yet did little else beyond usual Gym Leader duties…he was almost as bad as N. No, worse than N - at least N truly believed his cause, as demented as it was. Clay was only playacting and knew it, and was satisfied with that.

"You two sprouts are jus' like peas in o' pod, ain't ya?" Clay added, a big grin on his face. "Couple o' crazy squirts takin' on everythin' together. And when th' two of ya have youngins' of your own, they'll be just as crazy as you are!" He began to laugh loudly as Layla's and Cheren's faces grew from red to scarlet. "Don't go rushin' into nothin' like that now, though," he added with utmost seriousness.

"…Trust us, we won't…" Cheren replied stiffly.

_Of all the-_ Layla thought in outrage. _I oughta sic Serperior on his fat ass, see if he's still laughing if he's got Leech Seed sapping his strength…Yeah, I oughta do it right now, I'm gonna-_

Layla felt a pat on her shoulder, and glanced at Cheren. He seemed to have quickly reclaimed his calmness, and this caused Layla to relax. She lowered the hand that had been going to her Serperior's Pokeball.

"By th' by…You folks seen that Team Plasma crowd lately?" asked Clay, his face now more sober. "After all that trouble we Gym Leaders met up and had a chat. But we've got no clue where they are. It's like they're hiding under a rock."

_Now that I think of it, where _would _they be hiding_? Layla wondered. _It'd have to be someplace pretty big, but pretty isolated too…Those guys and their King Nabob are way too conspicuous to blend in…the mess in Castelia City and…well, _anytime_ I've met N is proof enough of that._

"Well, not much to do but wait for 'em to move," went on Clay, shrugging. "Anyhow, this is none of your concern. Squirts like the two of ya should just enjoy travelin' with yer Pokemon."

Layla saw Cheren's brow twitch at the word _squirts_. She understood his anger - hadn't they proved they were more than squirts when they had tracked down and rounded up those Plasma people back in Driftveil?

Clay turned to the path before them. "Twist Mountain's a fine place to explore! You'll have some fun if you just leave this here path…Weeell…Better ya just go see it yerself, 'stead o' listenin' to me yammer." He turned back to Layla and Cheren. "Be seein' ya, sprouts! Feel free to train yerselves on my mountain for as long's ya like." He proudly strutted forward, and Cheren had to move aside in order for Clay to pass.

There was an uncomfortable silence between Layla and Cheren at first, as they waited to make sure Clay was gone. Layla glanced at Cheren, who was obviously agitated by the Gym Leader's belittlement of them, and was probably still perturbed by Alder's words as well. Anger blazed in Layla - no wonder Cheren's confidence was down, with all these stuck-up adults treating him like he was some troublesome tyke. She hated them for that.

"I thought he was going to get us involved in all that bother again, so I was bracing myself before I knew it," Cheren admitted, shaking his head. "I'm going in first, but I'll be seeing you." He began to go ahead, and then paused. "And…be careful." He started walking again.

"Hell with being careful and being left behind!" Layla exclaimed with irritation, dashing after him. "I'm coming with you! I need somebody to combo with to deal with all the stupid Boldore!"

Cheren stopped and smirked. "Only if you can keep up with me."

"Same to you, _Cherie_."

_**Twist Mountain**__- (Go Layla! And Cheren! Foe Plasma Grunt and Foe Plasma Grunt appeared! Foe Plasma Grunt and Foe Plasma Grunt fled!)_

Layla and Cheren did get separated in the labyrinth of Twist Mountain. They got separated many times, in fact. The sheer size of the place, combined with all the Trainers and all the broken wooden walkways (wasn't that dangerous, especially with all the snow and ice?) made it hard to keep track of each other. But each time they finally did reunite, and managed to stay together for longer periods of time.

Aside from constantly losing their way and each other, there was only one snag in their lengthy trip. They encountered a Plasma grunt near the exit, and Cheren yelled at him about how it wasn't true strength to steal other people's Pokemon. There would have been an outright Pokemon match, if it wasn't for a second Plasma grunt running in and saying something about finding _that item_. Neither Layla or Cheren knew what _that item_ was, and both grunts dashed out before they could find out.

_**Icirrus City**__- (Wild Cedric Juniper appeared! Gym Leader Brycen appeared! Shadow Triad appeared! Cheren used Wild Charge!)_

When Layla and Cheren emerged from Twist Mountain, the first thing they saw was a man with pale brown hair, a matching goatee, and a great big smile. The man introduced himself as Cedric Juniper, father of the Professor Juniper they knew, and blabbed on about some legend about someplace called Dragonspiral Tower. Neither Layla or Cheren listened closely - both they and their Pokemon were exhausted from their trek, and just wanted to find the nearest Pokemon Center.

After Cedric Juniper finally stopped talking and left, Hilbert popped out of the cave mouth behind Layla and Cheren. He grinned and said how long the trip was, and how surprised he was that they still remembered Golurk Boy, much less its hokey theme lyrics. He also wholeheartedly agreed about Clay's comments about their relationship earlier, except for the part about the whole rushing into things. He sincerely believed that if they were allowed to go on a potentially dangerous journey with potentially dangerous creatures, then they had every right to misbehave and-

Layla stomped on Hilbert's foot. Hard. After that Hilbert wore a slightly pained smile and hobbled away from her and Cheren.

Layla and Cheren stayed the night at the Pokemon Center, and split up to explore Icirrus City the next morning (Bianca woke them up with a Xtransceiver call as usual - apparently she was somewhere in Twist Mountain now, and hoped to meet with them soon). Layla found out the hard way _not_ to walk in the shallow pools around the boggy town. When she was splashing about she got shocked by a Stunfisk she stepped on. She caught the smugly-smiling flounder Pokemon with a hard-thrown Pokeball.

Layla soon realized there wasn't much to see in Icirrus City - most of the place was either forest or swamp, with a few windmills here and there. Once again, Layla wondered why people even bothered calling such a place a city - they obviously had never seen Nimbasa. Now _that_ was a city.

Oh well, Layla's main goal was collecting Badges, and the next Gym, belonging to Gym Leader Brycen, was right here. After a lot of slipping and sliding across the Gym's icy floors (which was fun when she wasn't skidding right past the areas she wanted to go), she finally came face-to-face with the man. It was a shocking experience, actually: she recognized the stern-faced, blue-haired man from many of the kid shows she used to watch. This guy wasn't just a Gym Leader - he was a TV and movie star!

So she found it rather disappointing when she beat him so easily. She expected more of a challenge from such a famous person. Still, she got her Badge, and that was always awesome. She wondered if Cheren had earned his Badge yet.

Layla got her answer when she found both Cheren and Bianca waiting for her outside of the Gym. Cheren seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Layla, I've been talking with Bianca, and I've been wondering…" Cheren began, glancing away. "Since we left Nuvema Town, has something about me…changed?"

Layla wasn't entirely sure how to respond at first. "What do you mean? Of course you've changed: we're all changing all the time. We're all becoming more awesome every day! What's the point of a journey if you don't change some along the way?"

This didn't seem to comfort Cheren. "Thinking about what I want to do…Thinking about what I should do…It felt like there was nothing…"

"Hey-" Layla began.

"Have I really become stronger? Or is it just my Pokemon that have?" Cheren interrupted, his voice suddenly rising. "I don't know anymore!"

There was an unnerving stillness among the childhood friends, as Cheren clenched his fists and glared at the ground. Layla felt her throat unexpectedly tighten. She hated seeing Cheren like this. Maybe…Maybe they shouldn't have traveled separately for this journey. Maybe the three of them should have been together the whole time, from that very first moment where they all stepped at once onto Route 1...

"Hey, hey. Cheer up, Cheren…isn't this nice to see everyone?" said Bianca, her tone far too cheery and smile far too wide. "Layla! Know what? This time, I'll go to the Pokemon Fan Club. I'm really searching…for what I want to do and what I can do!"

"Yeah, our journey's not done yet," Layla added with a big smile of her own. "There's so much stuff to see and do, you know. And once you're Champion, you can see and do whatever you want. You're bound to find something you want to do eventually."

Cheren seemed to relax some at her words, but disquiet still shone in his slate-blue eyes. He smiled anyway.

Then Brycen abruptly burst out of the Gym, forcing Layla to jump out of the way or get smacked by the Gym Door. Cheren and Bianca also scuttled back in surprise at the Gym Leader's sudden emergence.

"Who are you?" Brycen demanded, expression fierce. Layla was reminded of a hero he used to play in one of the shows she once watched.

…_What the crap? _thought Layla.

"Who? Us?" Bianca squeaked, pointing to herself with a nervous smile. "I'm Bianca, and this is Cheren…"

Cheren was merely staring at the Gym Leader in puzzlement and wariness.

"I know you are there!" Brycen continued to rave, snapping his head in all directions. "Why don't you show yourselves?"

…_Is this guy on something? _thought Layla. _Man, he might just be the nuttiest one ye-_

The Shadow Triad materialized out of nowhere, surrounding all of them in an upside-down triangle formation. Cheren and Bianca startled and turned her backs to each other defensively. Both were equally unnerved.

Layla stiffened in shock. _These guys again? And out in broad daylight, and in front of a Gym Leader…who detected them! Wow, Brycen is even more awesome than I ever imagined!_

"…Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City," spoke the Shadow on the left. "We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of the shadows…and not easily noticed."

"Our mission was to speak only to Layla, but so be it," said the Shadow on the right.

Everyone shot Layla a confused glance that obviously said _You know these people?_. Cheren and Bianca's gazes were ones of alarm and concern. Brycen's look was one of disapproval and suspicion.

Their inquiring stares bothered Layla, so she settled for glaring at the Shadow on the right. "You guys like scaring the crap out of people, don't you? So whatcha want?"

"Ghetsis has a message for you," said the Shadow on the right, impassive to Layla's rudeness. "Come to Dragonspiral Tower."

"Dragonspiral Tower?" Layla questioned. She had briefly visited the ancient spire while she had been exploring the area around the city. She had really wanted to explore it, actually. But she couldn't go in because there was no door, or _any_ visible opening for that matter.

"It is there that our lord N waits for you…" added the Shadow furthest away.

Layla grimaced. Of _course_ N had something to do with this. These were _his_ men, after all.

Bianca cringed further against Cheren's back. Cheren anxious stare turned into a glare.

Brycen's stern look turned into alarm. "Dragonspiral Tower? What's going on? Hey! Tell me!"

The Shadow Triad didn't bother answering. Instead they vanished just as quickly as they had appeared.

Layla still remained tense. _What is King Nettlesome up to now? What's he want with some old place like that?…Wait, that legend Juniper's dad was talking about…wasn't it something about it being the place of the legendary Dragon-type? So he thinks he can find out something about Zekrom there, then? _

"Now hold on," Brycen was saying to Cheren and Bianca, who had now walked over to him. "Young man, if you're here for a Gym Challenge, hang on for a bit. I've got to head to Dragonspiral Tower!"

_But why does he want _me_ there? _Layla continued to ponder._ Certainly I'm the last person Team Plasma wants to be seeing right now…_

_("You have been chosen, you know," N had said.)_

Layla frowned. _…He never did explain that to me. Is this about this chosen business as well?…Is it even a good idea to go up there? I mean, 'chosen' might mean 'sacrifice to summon the dragon' or something…_

"I'm going too," Cheren announced firmly. "Dragonspiral Tower is to the north of here, right?"

Brycen nodded. The Gym Leader and the black-haired boy soon rushed out of the area, leaving Layla and Bianca behind.

"Whoooooa! Whoa," Bianca exclaimed, hurrying over to Layla's side. "Wh-What should I do?"

Layla turned to Bianca with a toothy grin. "What else? We're going to Dragonspiral! Can't let Cheren have all the fun and glory, right?"

"Uh…hey."

Both Layla and Bianca turned to see Hilbert there, a bag of potato chips in his hand and a blank expression on his face.

"…Were those seriously ninjas just now?" Hilbert asked somewhat dumbly. He glanced at his snack bag "Or were my chips laced with Amoongus spores and I'm just dreaming all this?"

**Dragonspiral Tower**- _(Go for it, Layla! Foe N appeared! N swayed and danced around as he pleased. Layla seems to be getting an electrifying feeling!)_

Layla had been wondering how they were even going to get into Dragonspiral Tower. Her question was quickly and bluntly answered when they saw the huge hole gaping at the base of the bastion. Well, at least _that_ part was easy.

The inside of the tower was just as ancient-looking as the outside. Only some turqoise-colored tiles dressed the place up - everything else was cold brown stone just like the exterior of the tower.

Layla and Hilbert had just reached the first stairway (Bianca had elected to stay and guard Juniper's father in case anything happened) when there was a great rumbling. For a moment Layla thought the entire place was going to fall in on their heads, but then it stopped.

"We better hurry," said Hilbert a bit uneasily. "I'd rather not die here personally."

"No kidding," Layla muttered, already heading up the stone staircase.

They met with Cheren on the second floor, who advised them on how to get around and over the many fallen columns in the room. Layla was a little frustrated when he didn't wait for them, but then again there wasn't time to be wasted.

So all the hopping around she and Hilbert had to do on the third floor was a _very_ irritating waste of time. Why could they just build a proper _floor_ here instead of all these little platforms with the previous floor looming far below?

The fourth floor was infested with Team Plasma members. Brycen, Cheren, and Hilbert were too busy fighting them off to move forward.

"We'll hold them here!" Cheren shouted to Layla, as his Liepard dueled against an opposing Liepard. The two purple-and gold cats sliced and hissed at each other relentlessly. "You go on ahead!"

"You sure?" Layla called back, her Serperior having just defeated the last Grunt next to the door.

"Hey, you're the strongest Trainer here!" said Hilbert, his own Serperior coiled around an enemy Watchog. "You've got the best chance of dealing with His Highness! Once we take care of these guys, we'll come join you!"

Layla nodded. "Right."

"This is nothing!" Cheren added. "But there sure are a lot of them…Oh, what a complete bother!"

Layla smiled a bit despite herself. "Oh, _Cherie_, everything's a bother to you. Just kick their asses!" Then she dashed up the next set of steps.

The rest of the tower was easy, if annoying. After literally running in circles to get around on the fifth floor, she was ambushed on the sixth by one of the Sages and several other Plasma members. She defeated them handily, and would have had her Serperior properly terrorize them if she had the time. But she didn't , so she charged right past them.

She abruptly froze right when she reached the last few steps from the top. She didn't understand it - she both wanted to run away and charge forward at the same time. Maybe she should wait for the others for once? Maybe - Layla had never felt like this before. She would usually barge in without a second thought, but something here made her feel different…

She kept going.

The open sky above greeted her with soft snow and biting cold. Large rocks littered the floor, and there was a large hole where part of the back wall should have been. And, in the middle of four dark broken pillars, stood N, his back turned to Layla. The fluffy earmuffs were gone, and the poofy white coat from before had been replaced by a sleeker white coat with black faux-fur trimming. The black-splattered scarf was still there, billowing behind him.

And before N stood a great black dragon, growling gently. Its bright red eyes glowed as if they burned. It had a sharp, almost mechanical look to it, though it was obviously an all-flesh creature. Its tail, big and wide with a drill-like shape, was glowing faintly blue.

_Zekrom!_ Layla thought in an utter stupor, staring at the impossible sight. _The dragon of ideals! It actually exists! _And it was unlike any Pokemon she had encountered before. She knew she should be scared, even terrified, but there was something so…_mesmerizing_ about it. Maybe that was why everyone called it a legendary Pokemon…

And…it _wasn't_ attacking N! If anything, it was…

_No way_, Layla thought. _There's _no way _he's _that_ good_…

Zekrom noticed her, and made a soft rumbling noise. Layla felt awkward, like she had walked in on something private but was welcome anyway.

N turned around slowly, a look of enraptured shock on his face as his bright blue-gray eyes gazed at Layla, white exhalation trailing from his mouth like smoke. "…Other?"

"…Huh?" Layla asked, tilting her head slightly. "Other what?"

N shook his head, putting on the excited smile of a child who had finally gotten the big toy he had really wanted. "What do you think, Layla? How do you like the powerful form of the Pokemon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?" He said the last sentence even faster than usual, not even pausing for breath.

Layla was speechless at first. "…How did you do that?…Seriously! How'd you get _Zekrom_ to side with you?"

"Oh, I talked to it for a while," N explained with a big smile. "We discussed right and wrong, truth and ideals, and Zekrom chose to be my friend. Isn't he wonderful?"

Layla honestly had no idea what to say to that. Despite, or perhaps because, of all his ramblings about Zekrom, Layla had not taken him seriously even once. Yet not only did he manage to somehow find the dragon, but he had _befriended_ it as well. Without even a battle! How could a person like N even _exist_?

…No, that wasn't what was bothering her. Well, it _was_ bothering her, but it wasn't the only thing. There was…something…

Layla had been so lost in her musings that she didn't notice N until he was inches away from her. She jumped and backed up despite herself. When had he gotten so close? Zekrom remained in the same spot, watching them.

"Layla," he murmured to her, his voice quiet and soft like the snow descending around them. "Is it strange to say that you look especially pretty today?"

Layla was taken aback by the forthright flirting. She felt herself blushing a little even as she kept a wary eye on him. "…Yeah, actually…Have you been eating sunblock again, Lord Nonviolence?"

N gave her a surprised stare, and then erupted into a fit of laughter. "Yes, Lord Nonviolence! That _is_ a good one for me!" His laughs broke down to giggles.

Layla felt her entire body grow rigid. _This is way too weird, even for N. Is he drugged or something?_

"But why should it be strange to hear that you are pretty?" N went on, after he finally regained some control of himself. "Because you _are_ pretty. Certainly others have noticed this and have told you so before?"

Layla put on an amused yet nervous smile. "Actually, I mostly scare the boys away. 'Cause I'm nuts, ya know. I prefer scary stuff to cute things. I like night more than day. I always root for the bad guys on TV and in the movies. I favor the predators over prey. I play sports better than most of the guys I know."

N began to amble toward her again with a serene smile. "Any why does any of that make you frightening?"

"W-Why?" Layla asked, shivering a little. Why did it have to be so damn cold? "Well duh, 'cause it means I'm a tomboy with a temper that can blow up mountains with a single shout, as Cheren says…" Upon uttering his name Layla thought of her shifting relationship with her childhood friend, and felt even more of her confidence slip away…What was _wrong_ with her? This was the time when she needed to be _awesome_!

N picked up on her sudden loss of nerve, and seemed almost angered by it. "That's not a kind thing for your friend to say."

"No, it's an _awesome_ thing for him to say!" announced Layla proudly, prancing about and glaring at N and willing him to just _go away_. "'Cause it means that I'm strong and I can make anyone fear me and that _I don't need anyone_! I only need me and my Pokemon and nothing-"

N suddenly embraced her tightly. Layla stiffened like she had been struck by a Thunderbolt. N's body felt hot, _very_ hot, against hers. Was he feverish? Was that why he was acting so strange? His warmth…was nice in this cold…

Somewhere in the background, Zekrom made an approving crooning noise.

"But I'm not scared of you, Layla," N murmured into her ear, his hot yet frosty breath causing her skin to prickle. His tone was teasing yet reassuring, as he began to stroke her ponytail. He smiled subtly. "Does that disappoint you?" He ran his fingers through her dark-brown hair and started tracing mindless patterns on the back of her neck.

Layla couldn't coordinate a response, as her mind whirled deliriously. She could barely think, much less reason. His touch was much more sensual than she had expected, almost electric, like _he_ was the Electric-type instead of the dragon Pokemon he had just befriended.

"Layla…" N whispered, chuckling as he nuzzled her and rested his head on top of hers. "I suppose everything was true then. This was preordained."

Layla felt herself begin to relax to his hold despite herself. N was right. There was something…_inevitable _about all this. Standing here like this…it felt so…

"_Layla_!"

A Pokeball smacked N right between the eyes, causing N to stumble back and let go of Layla. The Pokeball then released a light that formed into a massive bipedal pig Pokemon - an Emboar. It snorted and stomped in front of Layla.

"Are you alright?" Cheren shouted, running up to Layla's side.

"…Yeah," Layla answered dully, though her head still felt like it was full of miasma. That one word took a lot more effort than it should have.

Cheren glared at N. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!" he shouted, stomping the ground when he said the word _dare_.

Emboar stomped in sync with Cheren, huffing out smoke.

N held his head high as he leered back at Cheren. "There are many things I have seen in the future I've envisioned. You are not one of those things." He grinned impishly. "So you do not concern me. Right, my friend?"

The big black dragon clambered up behind N and roared.

Cheren became chalk-white as he lurched back at the sight of the mighty dark beast. "T-That's-!" His Emboar too staggered back, his poise much less confident than before, though it still stayed in front of both Cheren and Layla.

"Yes, this is the legendary dragon of ideals, Zekrom!" N announced proudly, his eyes shining too brightly as he spun in place. "Is there anything else rude you would like to say, _Cherie_?"

Cheren snarled at the stolen nickname, but didn't do anything else.

N reached up to pet Zekrom, who gave pleased rumblings at the attention. "Now, Zekrom and I will head to the Pokemon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last of the Pokemon battles that hurt Pokemon so. A world for Pokemon alone…It's finally going to be a reality."

Zekrom roared, and then rose into the air.

N turned to Layla, his smile much friendlier now, though his eyes still had the same too-bright look to them. "If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well! That's right! When Zekrom's counterpart, Reshiram, recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us!"

…_Reshiram? _Layla wondered. _There's _another_ legendary dragon Pokemon?_

N stepped toward Layla, arms extended. "Well, what will you do?"

Cheren automatically stepped forward, keeping a insolent yet anxious eye out for the currently-absent Zekrom. N gave him an annoyed glance, but little else.

Layla stood her ground, though her still-muddled mind was telling her to run…or at least go back a few steps. "I'll defeat you," she said, still have trouble articulating the words. "I'll defeat you, and your team." But instantly those words felt wrong, somehow.

N seemed amused rather than hurt by her reply. "My prediction…If the future that I see is true, you will meet Reshiram. The Pokemon with you believe in you so strongly…Will you be the one who interfers with my formula for changing the world?"

Did this boy always have to go on and on? Though perhaps if Layla's mind was working better he would make more sense…"I hate you," she growled as fiercely as she could.

"No you don't," answered N cheerfully. "That's one of the reasons why I like you, you know. You're not a hateful person, Layla. I see too much hate on both sides. All the more reason why Pokemon and people should have their own worlds."

Layla leered at him, but said nothing else.

N turned away from her and Cheren. "If you want to protect the bonds between Pokemon and people, you must search for Reshiram! I'm sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Light Stone."

N began to walk away. Suddenly Zekrom swooped down from above, and the jade-haired boy jumped aboard the massive black dragon Pokemon as it passed. Together N and Zekrom zoomed out into the distant cold sky, until neither could be seen.

Layla and Cheren were still staring up at the snowing skies when Brycen arrived, soon followed by Hilbert.

"Uh…was that…?" Hilbert asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

Both Layla and Cheren nodded mutely, still mostly preoccupied by thoughts of what had just happened. Cheren took Layla's hand.

"How can this happen?" Brycen muttered, in both shock and anger, also staring at the sky.

"Why?" Cheren asked with a flare of rage, gripping Layla's hand tighter. "That was that guy N, right? Why was he with the legendary Pokemon? He couldn't really be the hero, could he?"

"Calm down!" Brycen ordered, causing Cheren to become sullenly silent. "First, we go back! It's more important to decide what to do next than to analyze what just happened."

Layla disagreed deeply. She thought it was _very_ important to analyze what just happened. But, still in a daze, she quietly followed everyone down the tower.

**_IIIIII_**

**__**_Bwahaha, the plot thickens (evil cackling) (is shot). _

_Next chapter just needs to be sent to betas, so it probably won't be too long until this updates again (of course whenever I say something like that...) At the least it should be up before the end of the year, or right at the start of the year._

_Cya!  
_


	4. The Winter: Whatever Comes,Tread Lightly

_Hello again! Here's your New Year's eve present! (albeit a bit early)_

_This is a somewhat short chapter (at least compared to previous ones). It's essentially the calm before the storm...though it is also important to pay attention to details.  
_

**Chapter 4 ****- The Winter: **_**Whatever Comes, Tread Lightly**_

_**Icirrus City**__- (Layla is dizzy! Layla is confused! What will Layla do?)_

Layla tuned out most of the discussion at the bottom of the tower, even though she knew it was important. She thought her head would clear once N was gone, but it only seemed to be getting foggier instead. Cheren was on her left side, while Bianca was on her right. Both were protectively close to Layla, each holding one of her hands. Hilbert was to the side leaning against a tree, unnaturally quiet and restless.

"That guy called N…Team Plasma's boss apparently reawakened the legendary Pokemon," Cheren was saying, before glancing at Layla again. He had been doing that a lot during their descent from Dragonspiral Tower. "He told Layla to look for the other legendary Pokemon, then flew away…"

_King_, thought Layla. _Not boss, king._

"Huh? There are two legendary Dragon-type Pokemon?" asked Bianca in confusion.

There were two legendary Dragon-type Pokemon. N had one of them. N had a Pokemon powerful enough and revered enough to being Unova to its knees and have it kissing his feet. He didn't have to tell Layla that there was another, possibly equal Pokemon that could oppose him and his legendary Pokemon.

Yet he did tell her. He eagerly told her. Why? He had never mentioned this other Pokemon, this Reshiram, during his previous winded dialogues…Did this have to do with that _chosen_ business? But when he had said that, he seemed puzzled, not thrilled…

"That Pokemon has the power to destroy the world!" Alder proclaimed. She had barely noticed his arrival. "If it's on Team Plasma's side, and Team Plasma tells everyone to release their Pokemon…"

N was unpredictable, Layla knew. If he _didn't_ act strange or confound her in some new way, she would have been suspicious, perhaps even disappointed. But this…the way he acted on Dragonspiral Tower…This made no sense, even for N. It just felt _wrong_. Something was wrong about all of this.

"Zekrom's powerful electricity, along with the other Pokemon, devastated ancient Unova in an instant," Alder growled, leering at the snow-cloaked ground. "Even knowing that, N is still wanting to awaken the other?"

_Something's wrong_, Layla thought, growing more anxious. _Something's wrong, something's wrong, something's-_

A squeeze to her hand brought Layla back to reality. She looked to Cheren, who was trying very hard not to look directly at her.

"I think I understand better now," Cheren said, gaze still staying carefully ahead. "Being able to do something for Pokemon -" His slate-blue eyes were suddenly on Layla. "- for somebody at a time like this - is strength. I'm sure of it. And my strength is something that is given to me by Pokemon."

"…Right," answered Layla. It was a first word she had uttered for the whole conversation. Still, it seemed to clear her mind a little saying it.

Layla felt Cheren's body relax a little, and he let go of her hand. "OK, Champion, let's hurry!"

Alder nodded, and he sent out his Volcarona and flew off on it. Cheren summoned his Unfezant and went after him.

Layla gazed blankly at Bianca. "…Do what now?"

Bianca gave her a concerned look. "Wow, you really are out of it…they're going to the Relic Castle to look for that other stone that's supposed to turn into Reshiram. Don't want Team Plasma to get it, after all. Weren't you listening?"

"…Oh," Layla answered.

"Do you need to lie down or anything?" asked Hilbert, his expression serious for once. "I mean, you've been acting weird ever since you ran into N and…that legendary Pokemon."

Layla shook her head. "No."

"You sure?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah," Layla replied.

There was an awkward pause.

"Layla, this has turned into a big deal," Bianca remarked. "So confusing…I dunno what to do…"

"No kidding," Layla said, smiling slightly.

"You ain't the only one confused," remarked Hilbert with a wan grin. "After all, I doubt I'd be that much help against a legendary…"

"Probably not," said Layla.

Hilbert's smile grew wider. "That's more like the Layla I know. Always truthful and blunt."

"Are you gonna go to Relic Castle, Layla?" Bianca asked. "Past Route 4, in the Desert Resort…I hear that's where the Relic Castle is…"

"I know where it is," said Layla with slight annoyance. "And yeah…I'm going."

_**Desert Resort to Nacrene City to Route 8**__- (Layla obtained the Light Stone! Layla's Speed rose sharply!)_

Layla's head was fully cleared (at least, it seemed clearer than before) when she arrived at the Desort Resort, which was mostly a sarcastic name. The place was mostly desert, part buried ruins, with absolutely nothing "resort" about it. She had gotten there just in time to meet with Alder and Cheren, and learn that the Light Stone wasn't there. Ghetsis was, though, and taunted them about how Team Plasma's victory was assured.

Yet despite all his bluster, Layla noticed there was a certain anxiety to his motions and smile. Well, Team Plasma was up against _her_, after all. And add a legendary Pokemon to her arsenal of Pokemon…yeah, they had every right to be scared. Only her own lingering disquiet about N dampened her spirits.

Then, just after they had exited the ruins (and just when Hilbert was arriving there himself, claiming he was late because a Golurk stole his bag earlier), Professor Juniper called to tell them to come to Nacrene City at once. There Layla found out that the pretty white rock she had been infatuated with at the museum was in fact the Light Stone they were looking for. Lenora handed it over with little question (besides how this little rock could possibly be a huge legendary Pokemon like Reshiram), and Layla took it eagerly with no questions at all. Now that she knew what it really was, the stone was even more fascinating to her. It wasn't just a pretty rock: it was _Reshiram_! She was holding a _legendary_!

The problem was no one knew how to awaken it. Zekrom had already formed in front of N by the time Layla got there, so she didn't know what he or anyone else had done to bring it to life. So Layla was ordered to keep it with her until they figured things out. Layla was happy to oblige.

Alder asked Layla to fight N if he didn't succeed in beating him. Layla agreed, since that had been her plan anyway. It was her main goal actually: she had to find N. She had to find him because something was wrong, and she needed to be there.

Lenora advised her to meet with Iris and Drayden at Opelucid City, since, being Dragon-type users, they knew the old legends better than anyone else. Layla agreed once again, because once again that was part of her plan - Drayden was the last Gym Leader she needed to face. Once she got his Badge, she could challenge the Pokemon League and, maybe, find N there too.

Layla raced through Route 8 (well, as fast as she could race through a half-frozen swamp anyway) and encountered a concerned Bianca briefly. One Trainer battle later, and a victorious Layla was already moving on.

"Do you like him?" Bianca asked, right before Layla entered the gateway building.

Layla stopped. "Hell no. He just keeps getting in the way of everything." Then she left.

_**Tubeline Bridge**__- (Foe Ghetsis appeared! Foe Shadow Triad appeared! Ghetsis used Swagger! Ghetsis's attack missed!)_

She encountered Ghetsis and the Shadow Triad while riding her bike over the Tubeline Bridge.

"Excellent. It seems you have obtained the Light Stone," Ghetsis greeted with a cool grin. "I congratulate you on a job well done."

Layla unconsciously placed a hand defensively over her bulging bag. There had hardly been room for the egg-shaped stone, and that was after Layla had removed most of her supplies.

"It is my lord N's thought that the two holders of the legendary Pokemon should put their beliefs on the line and strive to find which is the true hero," Ghetsis added. While he did a gracious bow, Layla could tell he was a bit disgusted with the idea.

_So it's all a game for N, a prideful playdate_, Layla thought with some irritation herself. But it soon melted away, because that theory still didn't satisfy her. N, for all his ridiculousness, took everything very seriously.

"This is not necessary, however," Ghetsis went on. "From his infancy, I provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend. Indeed, he has been so acknowledged by the legendary Pokemon…Such purity of purpose is his."

Layla blinked. N was _raised_ to be their king, their hero? She had always assumed he had been recruited off the streets (or possibly from an asylum), only to rise to kingly status because of his ability to understand Pokemon.

…Just how long had Team Plasma been around anyway?

"The liberation of Pokemon of which I…Of which Team Plasma speaks is the separation of Pokemon from foolish people! That's the truth! All Trainers will become helpless to resist us! We alone will be able to use Pokemon!"

"_You guys_ the sole users of Pokemon?" asked Layla with a raised eyebrow. "That would scare me more if you guys didn't suck so much at using Pokemon in the first place."

Ghetsis leered at her, but his expression soon grew smug again. "The preparations are complete! When my perfect plan is set in motion, first a few gullible Pokemon Trainers who are unable to resist Team Plasma will release their Pokemon. Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand…In no time, even the Gym Leaders and the Champion will become unable to fight us. Having a Pokemon will be considered a bad thing! Even people like the sad little Bianca, whose Pokemon was stolen in Castelia, will be unable to face public opinion and will release their Pokemon! That's the kind of world we'll make!"

"Sounds like a crappy world to me," said Layla coldly. "And a highly unlikely one, too. Do you really think that will work when people love and depend on Pokemon so much?"

Ghetsis ignored her, turning away. "You may have the Stone, but there's no chance whatsoever that the legendary Pokemon will accept you as the hero. So, if you are not willing to hand over your precious Pokemon, I suggest you search for some courage -" He looked back at her with a sneer. "Because you are going to need it!"

Layla glared at Ghetsis and the Shadow Triad as they left. She was really beginning to hate that man. She badly wanted to sent out her Zebstrika and have it stomp on him - a _lot_ - but the Shadow Triad would be upon her before she even grabbed her Zebstrika's Pokeball. So she stood there in surly silence.

_**Route 9**__- (Layla is feeling alert because of something…Layla is a little excited.)_

But most of Layla's thoughts remained with N, as she traveled through Route 9. Everything was buried in snow, and it was _still_ snowing, as if the winter was determined to bury _her_ as well. The snow was so heavy, she had to get off her bike and trudge through on foot. She didn't stop at the mall, though it was tempting for a second or two. She had her Pokemon catch their own suppers in the frozen grasses. Her Pokemon enjoyed this so much, and it was so much more convenient and cheaper than buying Pokefood for them, that Layla decided she would have them hunt from now on. Maybe even sample some of their catches herself, if they let her.

When she wasn't thinking about N or food, live or processed, she was thinking about the Light Stone. Hilbert had joked that she acted motherly about that rock, but Layla disagreed. She was definitely protective of it, sure: she always set her bag down carefully, and kept the stone close to her at all times. And she had no doubt that it really was Reshiram, and that it _would_ awaken eventually.

But it wasn't a maternal connection, exactly - she had hatched a couple eggs before, and _that_ had triggered undoubtedly motherly behavior in her. It was almost embarrassing to admit, but it was true. _This_ wasn't motherly. It wasn't quite like being protective of her Pokemon friends (there was one of N's favorite words - _friends_), or even being protective of her human friends, being protective of Cheren…

…Though wasn't that the reason she was doing all this? To defeat Team Plasma and protect her Pokemon and human friends? She find N and then…what? Defeat him and Zekrom regardless of whether she had Reshiram yet or not? Talk to him? Slap him? Well, she'd figure it out once she found him.

Every now and then Layla would freeze in place, as a fuzzy humming curled up in her mind. Her eyes would dart to the sky, but there would be no outline of a great black dragon. Nor would there be a jade-haired boy waiting in the shadows, or basking in the sunlight, or playing in the snow. Then the feeling would slip away, and Layla would continue on her searching journey.

There were even dreams, though Layla could never remember them. But they always caused her to wake up with a sick feeling in her chest, and the nagging thought that she was taking too long, that she should be anywhere but here, wasting time.

Yet all of this made her strangely giddy too. Here was a concrete goal, not just a vague wish, something to be truly passionate about. _This_ would make a difference in the world. Perhaps this was what Alder meant when he said that you needed a goal beyond strength? Sometimes her Pokemon looked at her funny when she started giggling for no apparent reason.

_**Opelucid City**__- (Wild Drayden appeared! Drayden used Detect!)_

The first thing that Layla saw when she entered the slick dark city was Ghetsis, spewing a fire-and-brimstone speech to an increasingly horrified crowd. After he finally left, Layla met up with Drayden and Iris and went to their house.

There she learned from Drayden that Zekrom and Reshiram used to be one, owned by twin heroes. But the twin heroes began to feud over truth and ideals, so the original dragon split. Zekrom sided with the younger brother, who favored ideals, while Reshiram allied itself with the older brother, who believed in truth. The two dragon Pokemon were evenly matched, so eventually the brothers called a truce. But their sons continued the battle when they inherited Zekrom and Reshiram respectively, and that time much of Unova was destroyed by their fighting. Soon afterward the twin legendary dragons lost their true forms and reverted to the Light and Dark Stones.

Layla also learned, to some frustration, that neither Drayden nor Iris knew how to awaken the Light Stone either. At the same time, it didn't really surprise her: it would wake up when it would wake up, she felt.

Layla had to fight Drayden for her final badge. She couldn't believe that she had to fight Drayden for her final badge. Clearly more important things were going on, and she needed to get to the Pokemon League as fast as possible. She even asked if she could have her badge now, and do the actual battle later. But no, Drayden was firm about sticking to proper protocol, so she had to fight him. She even had to wind her way through his mechanical dragon Gym in order to fight him in the first place. It was the most awesome Gym Layla had ever been in, with all the mechanical dragons, even beating Elesa's roller coaster Gym, but it took _forever_ to get through. At least the fight itself was easy, though Drayden obviously wasn't holding back. But he did seem…distracted.

Still, she was frustrated by the wasted time. She wished Iris was the Gym Leader instead: certainly _she_ would understand, right?

"You and that green-haired boy…" Drayden said, just before she left the Gym. "You have the same look in your eyes."

Layla jerked up. "N was actually _here_? In this city?"

Drayden nodded. It was hard to read his expression, with his mouth hidden by his thick white beard. "Quite a commotion he made, landing Zekrom in the middle of the city like that…"

_Well, that explains why everyone's so unnerved_, thought Layla, though more with amusement than concern. She could only imagine the looks on their faces upon seeing the great black dragon land down, with a smiling jade-haired boy riding its massive back…

"Anyway, if you are anything like that boy…you should have no problem awakening Reshiram," Drayden added. "He is misguided…but I believe I understand why Zekrom chose him, and why Reshiram will likely choose you in turn."

"And why's that?" asked Layla.

"Because there is an artless grace to that boy, and to you as well. You are opposites, yet equals," explained Drayden. "Zekrom and Reshiram exist to balance each other out. They are not meant to exist apart, or to only exist by themselves. I cannot tell you when, but Reshiram will come, if only to restore that balance. And Unova will be all the better for it, once both of them are awake." He paused. "And…that boy…"

"Yeah?" Layla asked.

"He seemed…anxious. Perhaps even frightened," Drayden continued.

Layla frowned. Why would N feel scared when he had Zekrom by his side, and his dreams were suddenly on the cusp of becoming reality? Was he that worried about her and Reshiram? But then why would he tell her about Reshiram in the first place?

"Perhaps he was uneasy because Reshiram is coming, or even perhaps because Reshiram isn't here yet," Drayden went on, as if answering her thoughts. "Or perhaps…there is something more than what we are seeing."

_Something more…_ Layla's thoughts echoed. She remembered how strangely N had been acting at Dragonspiral Tower. He hadn't been anxious at all then - if anything, he had been ecstatic.

"Find that boy," said Drayden firmly. "If you too are chosen, then I believe you are the key not only to Unova's future, but to that boy's as well."

Layla paused, nodded, and then left the Gym.

_**Route 10**__- (Layla is challenged by Cheren! Cheren's Defense and Special Defense dropped sharply! The wall collapsed!) _

There were as many trees on Route 10 as there were Trainers, all of whom wanted to fight Layla. She normally would have loved it, except that right now she was in a hurry and had no patience for it. Then, just as she was reaching the end of the bridge, with the entrance to the Badge Check just around the corner…

"Stop! Layla!"

Layla halted, and then looked behind her to see Cheren dashing up to her. Bianca soon appeared as well, stopping by Cheren's side.

"Drayden and Professor Juniper told me," Cheren said, still catching his breath. "You're heading for the Pokemon League, right?"

Layla nodded. "Yeah."

Cheren smiled. "Since it's Alder…since it's the Champion, I think it will be all right. Worst-case scenario…you'll be battling Team Plasma's boss, N." He suddenly grew more uneasy. "I need to know if you can handle it!" He stepped up closer and took a Pokeball off his belt.

Layla grinned. "If you insist, _Cherie_."

**IIIIII**

It was his Unfezant versus her own Unfezant, with all of other Cheren's Pokemon knocked out. Layla still had her Serperior and her Zebstrika left.

"Unfezant! Swagger!" Cheren commanded, pointing ahead.

The gray-and-red bird shook its head and pranced about in a proud manner, chortling. Layla's Unfezant grew angry, screeching and flapping its wings at its cocky opponent.

_Great, it's confused now_, thought Layla with annoyance. _But it got an attack boost as well, so if it doesn't attack itself…_

"Unfezant, Quick Attack!" Layla ordered.

Her Unfezant pecked at its own chest, and then shrieked out in pain.

…_Which it just did…_ Layla thought with more irritation. _But with that attack boost, I just need to get one hit in and-_

"Now, Air Slash!" Cheren shouted. "Finish it!"

"Quick Attack!" Layla yelled.

This time Layla's Unfezant shot forward like a bullet, interrupting the other Unfezant's assault. It squawked, crashed to the ground, and lost consciousness.

Cheren recalled his Unfezant, a slight smile on his face. "Thank you. You are really great."

"Hey, what kind of rival _thanks _the opponent for beating them?" Layla countered, retrieving her victorious Unfezant. "And really, Cheren? _Swagger_? You talk about being cool-headed and calculating everything perfectly, yet you rely on risky moves like Swagger?"

"They seem to work when I really need them," Cheren replied simply, folding his arms. Then he smiled again and shook his head. "Yep, you are something else. And I mean that sincerely."

Layla nodded. "I know. Thanks."

"Right," Cheren replied with a nod of his own. "Now, I have to make your Pokemon healthy." He took out some Pokemon medicine, and Layla sent out all of her injured Pokemon. He bent down and started tending to her Stoutland.

Layla smiled. Cheren was always trying to be cool and cunning, but really he was quite hotheaded and caring. He always had been. She wondered if he had figured that out for himself yet.

"Hey, you're feeling okay now, right?" Cheren asked in a whisper, looking up to her with an apprehensive look.

The candid worry in his eyes surprised Layla, and caused an alarming amount of heart-fluttering. "Y-Yeah. It's all good now…At least, it will be when I kick King Narrowminded's ass."

Cheren laughed a little at that. "Yep, that's the Layla I know." He finished healing Layla's Pokemon, lingered, and then walked back over to where Bianca was. "Right now, there's no way I can compete with you, Layla. If there's anything I can do to help in the battle with N, just say so…"

"Layla," Bianca began, uneasily shifting from foot to foot. "…There's not much I can do to help you, but I want you to have these!" She walked up to Layla and gave her some golden multi-spiked crystals, Max Revives. Then she walked back to Cheren's side. "Still, it's kind of funny. Everyone's so different."

"Funny?" Cheren asked with a slight trace of anger. "At a time like this…"

Bianca turned to Cheren with a pouty look. "Come on, Cheren. Could you smile just for once?"

_Actually, he's been smiling quite a bit this time_, thought Layla. _Still_, _is he actually happier, or is he…_

"Taking everything so seriously all the time isn't going to change anything," Bianca went on quite pointedly, before relaxing some. "You know…since we met our Pokemon and walked the same roads together, a lot has happened…We've all changed a lot!"

_Have we?_ thought Layla. _Well, Bianca's changed, and Cheren's sure changed…have I changed too?_

"We found out that the things we want to do and the things we can do are different for each of us, right?" said Bianca with a bright smile. "That's what's made our journey so worth it. Somehow, all this just makes me happy."

Cheren's expression remained serious as he turned to Bianca. "…So that's what you mean…You are right that we're all different and we should do the things that we can do." He then turned to Layla. "There are as many truths and ideals as there are people and Pokemon. The most important thing is that we help one another out. That's why people and Pokemon are always by each other's side. That's what I've come to think lately…"

"Yeah…" Layla replied, looking up at the sky. It wasn't just people forcing Pokemon to do their bidding. A Pokemon could turn around and attack its Trainer or owner if it really wanted to. Yet such things were rare…because many Pokemon _wanted_ to be with people, as much as people wanted Pokemon to be with them. Certainly N should have figured this out by now, if he could truly understand the words of Pokemon…

"Layla!" Cheren spoke suddenly, snapping Layla out of her thoughts. His slate-blue gaze was resolute. "If anything happens to you or Alder, I will do everything I can to help you. That's why I have to keep training and getting stronger."

"That's completely unnecessary, _Cherie_, cause I'll get this all sorted out if Alder hasn't kicked N's ass already," Layla replied with a wide grin, before her expression faded to a more subtle smile. "But thanks, Cheren. You're awesome. And never forget how awesome you are, got it?"

"Um, yeah, thanks," Cheren answered, his face turning red. He stood there awkwardly for several more moments, just looking at her. Then he treaded toward Layla, halting right before her. He averted his gaze and swallowed.

"Yeah?" Layla asked.

"I…" Cheren began, finally looking at Layla again. Without warning he embraced her.

Layla's heart rammed inside her. She saw Bianca watching them with a pained happiness. "U-Uh-"

Cheren rested his forehead against her shoulder. "Just…don't be reckless, OK?" Then he released her, remained an instant longer while his face turned scarlet, and abruptly bolted down the bridge. He soon vanished into the woods, leaving Layla reeling.

…_That's right, Cheren he's…always been there for me. Despite everything. Despite everyone, including myself. He's…_

"He's gone," Bianca said, still watching the area where Cheren had run off to. Then she turned around with a too-big smile and walked up to Layla. "Me, too! I'll do my best to help if I can! So…Umm…I wish I could say something, like totally inspiring, you know? Umm…OK…Best foot forward!"

Layla laughed. "Got it."

Bianca giggled, and then she too left, leaving Layla alone at the end of the bridge. Layla stayed there for a couple more moments, and then headed for the Badge Check area.

_**Victory Road-Pokemon League **__- (Foe N appeared! N used Assist! Something pinged in the wall! Would you like to save the game?)_

Victory Road was more like Victory Mountain. It was actually a very steep cliff pockmarked with several caves. It was not a simple hike upward either: it was going up, then sliding down to a different entrance, then sliding down again, then climbing back up as she realized that she had slid down to the wrong cave. The frequent Pokemon (and Trainer) attacks didn't help her navigation planning either.

…Though she did finally catch herself that real, live Deino she had been wanting for so long. It was so cute, bleating as it bumped into things and gnawing clumsily on whatever it could find…but this wasn't the time to be training a new Pokemon, so she would just have to spend time with it after this whole Plasma thing was settled. The stuffed Deino from the Nimbasa amusement park was currently sitting in her room back at home, since one of many items displaced by the Light Stone.

Layla ran into Cheren briefly. He was busy trying to catch a Haxorus that was the leader of a group of Fraxure. He requested that she stay out of it, saying he needed to capture the lithe axe-headed beast on his own merits. Knowing Cheren's toughness and stubbornness, she knew he would catch it eventually, so she let him be.

By the time she reached the top, it was nighttime. The sky was littered with stars like spilled glitter, and the moon was full and white. Layla was too exhausted to appreciate the sight, being scratched up all over and coated with grime and dirt. She decided she hated Victory Road.

She had a very brief stay at the Pokemon League Pokemon Center, visiting only long enough for her Pokemon to recover and to give herself a quick wash (who needed sleep, anyway?). Then she went into the Pokemon League, and decided that she hated the Elite Four even more than she hated Victory Road. Did any of them understand how serious this was? They had just fought a green-haired boy wielding the legendary Pokemon Zekrom, and they _still_ insisted on fighting her? She couldn't decide if they were too protective of Alder, or not enough. Well, at least they were easy to beat. Not much of an Elite Four, really.

So she activated the statue in the middle of the Elite main room, tapped her foot impatiently as the statue platform slowly descended, and openly groaned at the massive amount of steps leading to the Champion's domain.

"You have got to be kidding me," she growled, as she began her mighty climb. She had to pause a few times to rest, there were so many steps. By the time she reached the top she was out of breath.

_What's the worst is that N probably didn't bother walking up these damn steps_, thought Layla. _He probably just flew over them on Zekrom…_

She then realized that she could have used her Unfezant to fly over the steps herself. She bit back a frustrated shriek as she repeatedly stomped the floor in her anger.

Then she heard the voices echoing from the Champion's building. One was older and gruffer, obviously Alder, while the other was-

Layla dashed into the building, despite her body's aches from the stairs and from Victory Road.

And there he was: N. He hadn't changed much since Layla had last seen him (well, of course not, she thought, it had only been two weeks, right?). Yet there _were_ subtle differences. He seemed to radiate raw energy, fidgeting and drumming his foot rapidly, but there were dark circles under his eyes. His hair was longer now, and more unkempt. And his eyes were even more unnaturally bright then they had been when she was with him on Dragonspiral Tower.

Layla's fear had born fruit. It hadn't just been her worrying: there _was_ something wrong with N. And she swore her head was getting fuzzier just looking at him…

N hadn't noticed her yet. He was still facing down Alder, who was several feet away from him. Alder bore a frustrated glare. N wore a smug grin. He held a Pokeball in his right hand.

Layla felt her blood freeze. _No way, did he-_

"It's over!" N announced proudly, throwing his arms out theatrically. "Never again will Pokemon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Zekrom!" He held the Pokeball upward, as if trying to reach the moon above with it.

_No way…he beat_ Alder_, the_ Champion! Layla thought in shock. _And he's a lousy Trainer! Is Zekrom really _that_ powerful…? _Beating him may be harder than Layla first imagined.

"You may have the title of Champion…But you can't stop me with just a title," N went on. "Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your Pokemon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova…Who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you though."

N strutted over until he was inches from Alder rather than feet. "As a Trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, free your Pokemon!"

Alder paled at N's words. "I beg you! Separating people from Pokemon…Do anything but that!"

N gave Alder a haughty grin. "You and I both put our beliefs on the line and fought with all our strength. And I won. Do not say another word."

Alder glared at him, but said nothing else.

Only when he was done talking did N notice Layla. He seemed startled at first, then giddy, before finally recollecting his grace as he sauntered over to her. "…I've been waiting for you."

"I've been looking for you," Layla replied, leering at him to disguise her sudden nervousness. She had assumed she would know what to do as soon as she found him, but her mind refused to give her any further advice. She wanted to kick herself. "And it's been a real pain in the ass tracking you too."

N laughed at her blunt response, and then shook his head. "That's my Layla. In the future I envisioned, you obtained a stone." He glanced at her bloated bag. "And, indeed, you have."

N was distracted as the Pokeball in his hand began to tremble. He gazed upon the shivering vessel with fascination

Layla stared at the Pokeball as well, as she suddenly felt her hair stand on end.

"That Light Stone…Zekrom is responding to it," N said in a hushed tone.

Layla felt the Light Stone in her bag growing hot, and a zealous grin slip over her face. Yes, this was it! _This_ was the time! They would finally be-

N glanced at Layla, then back to the Pokeball, his eyes blazing fervently. He began to throw the Pokeball, but then stopped himself, shutting his eyes tight. He shook his head vigorously.

Layla scowled. What was N waiting for? Certainly His Highness wasn't scared about his legendary friend being hurt in battle, was he?

"Stop," N said sternly, still keeping his eyes tightly closed. "This is not a suitable place for the legendary dragons!"

"…It's not?" Layla asked almostly stupidly. "I mean, we're at the Champion's building at the Pokemon League. How much more suitable can you get?"

N raised his right arm to the cold night sky, Zekrom's Pokeball still in his hand. "From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokemon League!"

There was a great rumbling, like a beast rousing. Then everything began to shake, just a little at first, but soon the shaking was strong enough to throw Layla off her feet.

"Wh-What the-" she began.

The great stone building erupted from the innocent ground, rising far taller than the League itself. As soon as the massive structure stopped growing upward, black stairs shot down and slammed into many spots in the League. One set of obsidian steps crashed near where N was, but the jade-haired boy didn't even flinch. The world stopped trembling.

_Arceus…_Layla thought, as she numbly stared at the gigantic bastion. _How's something like that even _possible_? To build that must have taken years…decades even…and to make something this big without the League ever noticing it…_

Even Alder had been stunned into silence.

N was amused by their reactions. "What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castle. The king's words will resound from the heights of all below."

Now that Layla was getting over the sheer shock of a castle popping out of the ground, she felt anger bubbling up. "What? You called up this great big castle just so we can fight with Zekrom and Reshiram in it? Are you taking _any_ of this seriously?"

"Of course," N replied with a smile. "This is the battle where I will become king, if fate so wishes it. And from what I have seen…it wishes for me to receive my crown very much."

"…So that's it," growled Layla in a low voice.

"So what's it?" asked N.

"This was never about Pokemon, not really," Layla began, glaring at N. "No, I see through all your lies now. N is for Narcissist! You just wanted to rule over everything, and it would be easier if Pokemon were on your side. I don't know what trick you use to get Pokemon to like you so much, or how you really got Zekrom to serve you, but all of it is nothing but fraud! You care about nothing but yourself!"

N was quiet at first. "You really think I am like that, Layla?"

"I do," she snarled. "I hate fakers like you."

Another pause from N, as he turned away from Layla. "You must come to the castle, as well. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokemon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokemon and people will live together…" He glanced back at Layla with a careful grin. "We will see whose belief is stronger…And the result will change the world."

N briskly went up the steps, never looking back, and soon disappeared into the mouth of the mighty castle.

A few moments later Cheren stumbled in, out of breath. Layla guessed that he was hating those massive steps outside too. Apparently it hadn't occurred to him to use his Unfezant either. Then he stared blankly ahead at the towering castle enveloping the League, and was speechless for a couple minutes.

Despite everything that just happened, Layla was amused. "Hey _Cherie_," Layla said with a smile. "Better late than never."

"…Layla, you okay?" Cheren asked, brought back to reality by Layla's voice. "N didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No," Layla reassured him. "He just bragged about winning for a while, summoned up this huge castle here, and then marched right inside of it. You know, usual N stuff." She turned to the castle. "He wants us to have our battle there."

Cheren frowned. "You're actually going in there?"

"Of course," Layla replied. "I need to kick his ass, and if he wants his ass kicked in that monster castle of his, then so be it. More humiliation for him."

Cheren chuckled a little at that, but his expression soon became wary again. "Be careful. There might be traps. At the very least there's probably Plasma grunts waiting for you in there. I doubt N will be the only one you'll be fighting."

Layla nodded. "Right. Don't worry, I've got plenty of Pokemon medicine on me. I should be good."

Cheren nodded back, his gaze lingering on Layla for a moment too long, before he hurried over to Alder. "Mr. Alder, you're a wreck. It's not fitting for the Champion."

Alder managed to smile. "You did well to get this far."

"Somehow, I beat the Pokemon League, but it wasn't easy," Cheren replied.

_The Elite Four's _still _fighting people?_ Layla thought with some frustration. _Don't they know about the threat to the Pokemon League by now?_

"Er...I have to congratulate you," Alder answered, who, judging by the look on his face, was having similar thoughts about his Elite Four.

"I became stronger because I understood what I want to do," Cheren continued, before turning to Layla with a passionate gaze. "Layla! Tell N this…some people grow stronger by being with Pokemon. My Pokemon and I are proof. Together, we learned and became stronger."

Layla nodded. "I'll let him know. I'll give him a piece of my mind, and a piece of everyone else's too!"

Alder also turned to Layla. "I…I lost. I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my Pokemon. That would that shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams."

Layla felt an unexpected stab of anger at Alder's sharp words. It wasn't fair for him to say something like that…Well, she supposed _technically_ it was: N was an elaborate moron who was using an idiot organization to accomplish an absurd dream.

But those words didn't _feel_ fair, somehow. Didn't the all-wise, ever-preachy Champion notice anything suspicious about N's current condition? Couldn't he tell that something was _wrong_?

Cheren must have seen her fury, for he straightened up and frowned back at her. Apparently _he_ thought Alder's words were fair.

Alder also took note of her wrath. His expression softened, though it still contained clear disapproval of her opinion. "So, his convinctions were the real thing…Be careful. The ones who change the world are always the ones who pursue their dreams. Layla, I ask this of you. Even if Pokemon and people are separated, nothing good will come out of it. Please let him know that!"

Layla nodded, and then rushed up the stairs to the maw of the castle.

**_IIIIII_**

_That's right, next are the N's castle chapters (two total). You know things are going to get serious now. __  
_

_Btw, who are you guys rooting for? N or Cheren?  
_

_Cya!  
_


	5. The Soul-Swallowing Castle: Mortal Lock

_Hello! So_ _Chapter 5 has finally arrived, and it's gonna be a doozy. This is where things really start to mutate._**  
**

**Chapter 5**** - The Soul-Swallowing Castle - **_**Mortal Lock**_

_**N's Castle - The Corridors and Other Rooms**__- (Plasma Grunts seem so happy that they can't keep still…Layla is growling softly.)_

The first thing Layla faced was six of the seven Sages, resolved to stop her. Layla was more than ready to battle them, but it turned out she didn't need to: the Gym Leaders arrived shortly after her and fought them instead. Apparently Bianca had let them know of the trouble brewing and asked for their help. She had assistance from Hilbert, who flew her from place to place on his Golurk (apparently the same troublesome one that had stolen his bag before).

Layla didn't complain: the Sages weren't her real target. Besides, she gave Bianca credit for having the good sense to get the Gym Leaders in the first place. They could deal with the Plasma Grunts too, if necessary. She moved on.

She had to admit, N's Castle impressed her. It was just as big on the inside as it looked on the outside. Almost everything was either gilded or made of white marble, with glossy violet tiles. Mini-waterfalls and man-made streams flowed around the edges of the hallways, their waters more pristine than anything natural she had seen in her travels. The entire place carried the scent of flowers, so there must have been a garden hidden somewhere with the grand fortress. However, she never did find it.

Layla expected the usual hostility and possibly fear from the many Plasma Grunts, but none of them challenged her to a battle. In fact, most of them were friendly, gladly showing off the palace, or cheering about how Pokemon would finally be free, or saying what a wonderful ruler N would be, and on and on.

Layla was a bit rattled by the startlingly warm reception, and was almost relieved to pick out a few obviously evil people among all the fanatics.

"Ha ha! We, Team Plasma, were using the Pokemon we took from others all along!" bragged one particularly arrogant Grunt. "Aww, poor widdle Pokemon. They had to do what we told them."

After all, this was an evil, if stupid, organization, right? And N…yes, if there were people like this in N's organization, and he let them stay, then that made him…

There were other Grunts who seemed more uncertain about the current situation, almost worried. But just why they were concerned, Layla couldn't quite figure out. Layla guessed they were anxious about _her_, and the Light Stone in her bag, which continued to pulse warmly against her side like a separate heart.

Even the members of the Shadow Triad were being unusually nice to her. One of them even showed her to a room where she could heal her Pokemon before her battle with N. Layla _did_ need to heal her Pokemon, though she didn't necessarily trust them to members of Team Plasma. But she was still curious, so she went inside. There she met with two women, one with pink hair, the other with yellow. Both wore white dresses.

"I am Anthea," said the pink-haired one. "Trainer, before you go to confront my lord N, please take a moment to rest."

"I'm good," answered Layla warily. "And my name is Layla, not Trainer."

"…I see," replied Anthea. "But please, do take care of yourself, and your Pokemon. Trainers battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience, but never to hurt their Pokemon."

"Well, yeah," Layla agreed, still carefully watching the two placid ladies. "Pokemon battle by nature. It wouldn't be natural for them _not_ to fight, either for a Trainer or in the wild."

Anthea nodded in agreement, before a bit of sadness crept into her eyes. "My lord N has realized this, deep down in his heart…but he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it…" She looked away, sorrow now clear in her features.

This puzzled Layla. N was the Plasma King. Why wouldn't he enjoy time in his own castle? She would have loved to have lived here when she was growing up, with so many places to explore and room to run around…She turned to the other woman. "And who are you?"

"I am Concordia," said the yellow-haired one. "I give peace and comfort to N."

Layla raised an eyebrow. "…Really?"

"…In a _caretaker_ fashion," Concordia clarified, her expression remaining stoic. Layla thought Anthea looked just slightly amused. "Anyway, N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokemon…"

_That explains a lot_, thought Layla. _Now that I think of it, he mentioned something like that back at Mistralton City…_

"…Pokemon that were betrayed, mistreated, and hurt by bad people…" Concordia went on. "Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokemon closer to N. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing his ideals, thinking only of Pokemon."

…_So Ghetsis raised him to be biased from the start_, thought Layla. _But that doesn't excuse him from what he wants to do. He's seen the people and Pokemon happy and working together…if he had any common sense at all…_

"N's heart is pure and innocent," Concordia continued on, looking down. "But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence."

_No, he's not innocent_, thought Layla. _He's just a spoiled brat taught to value Pokemon over people, and himself over everything else. I know the truth, unlike all these brainwashed freaks. This isn't a criminal organization - it's a goddamned cult._

After taking a bit of time to heal her Pokemon with her own medicine, she left to continue her search for the lord of the castle. She was greeted by more joyous Grunts, but did her best to ignore them. They were beginning to grate on her nerves with their almost psychotic happiness.

"Ha ha! Now we can even infiltrate the Pokemon Storage system inside every Trainer's PC," boasted one scientist. "If our king wills it, we can steal every Pokemon stored in a PC Box and release them all!"

…_Holy crap, that might actually work_, thought Layla in amazement, and with quite a bit of horror. The sick feeling increased when she thought of how that one of the blatantly wicked Grunts had talked about how he used all the Pokemon they stole. _And if they really keep all, or even some, of those Pokemon for themselves - N will have some noble excuse, no doubt - then Team Plasma will be a lot more powerful. And that's not counting N's Zekrom... _

For the first time, she actually felt a bit scared of the situation, and that fear and pressure stalked her as she walked on. She nearly shrieked when another of the Shadow Triad materialized before her.

"A battle between you and our lord N will reveal whether our lord N is an ideal hero," the shadow said. "It will also reveal how you feel about protecting the current world, where people live with Pokemon." He vanished, leaving Layla alone to climb the next flight of stairs. She heard the echoes of angry shouts from various Gym Leaders, apparently done with the Sages and now storming the castle behind her.

When she reached the top of the steps, another, presumably the third, Shadow Triad member appeared before her.

"…Yeah?" Layla asked flatly. She didn't bother being surprised anymore- she was finally getting used to their abrupt popping in and out.

The Shadow member did not answer at first, instead turning to the first room to the left. Was he…uncomfortable? "That room was the world provided to our lord N…"

Layla glanced at the door, which seemed just like all the other doors. "That's N room?" she asked with a bit of surprise, though she had no reason to be: this _was_ N's castle. Of course he had his own private room.

The Shadow member nodded, still looking at the room. "I don't feel anything, even when I go into the room…But you may feel something." He suddenly disappeared, never looking at Layla.

She gazed back over to the door. "…His Majesty's royal chambers, huh?" She grinned a little bit as she crept toward it, eyes darting about in search of stray Plasma Grunts. She paused just before the door. A faint, pinging melody could be heard from somewhere inside, but Layla couldn't hear it clearly enough to recognize the music it was playing.

…_Why am I more nervous about entering N's room than about fighting him and his Zekrom?_ she thought, shaking her head at her own absurdity. _Well, they say a person's room reflects their heart, so…_

She carefully pushed the door open.

_**N's Castle - N's Room**__- (Layla became paralyzed! Layla may be unable to move! Foe N appeared! Plasma Grunt Ezra appeared! What will Layla do?)_

Layla didn't know what to expect. A room full of mirrors everywhere, so N could see himself from every angle? A Spartan room, with only dulled stone walls and the most basic necessities, and a big Plasma insignia on the floor to remind him of his purpose daily? A ridiculously royal room, complete with old statues and jeweled chairs and a super-soft bed that took up half of the space?

Layla froze in the doorway.

The walls were checkered purple-and-white, while the floor was sky-blue with puffy clouds all over it. Much of the room was ravaged with tears and stains and burns, the calling card for Pokemon at play, or at war. The tune she had heard outside was from an unseen old music box, its cheery music looping over and over again loudly. There was no bed to be found at all.

There were toys strewn everywhere. Building blocks were tucked away in the right corner, next to a half-pipe ramp toward the back of the area. Multi-colored train tracks were strewn about the floor, the train chugging along like it had been recently played with. A grass-green dartboard hung on the back wall, a couple of darts sticking out of it. A mini-basketball court was to the left, complete with a basketball lying inert on the ground and its corresponding hoop propped up against the wall. A lime-green skateboard lay on the opposite side of the ramp, adorned with scratches and bite marks.

Layla mutely drifted around the room, trying to process it all. It was so bright, so overwhelming, so…

_("I've been living with Pokemon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than with people…")_

_("…He was brought up with Pokemon…Pokemon that were betrayed, mistreated, and hurt by bad people…Ghetsis…")_

_("…From his infancy, I provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend…")_

_("…What do you think, Layla? How do you like the powerful form of the Pokemon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?…")_

_("…Such purity of purpose is his...")_

_("…But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence.")_

…_I was wrong about him,_ thought Layla numbly. _I was completely wrong…_

"What are you doing here?"

Layla stiffened as a certain jade-haired boy emerged from behind the half-pipe. She couldn't believe she hadn't spotted him before. His gray-blue eyes were wary, even angry.

"N!" Layla exclaimed. Was he going to fight her _here_? Would Zekrom even fit into this room?

His expression remained unfriendly, taking a couple more steps toward Layla. "I asked, what are you doing here? Why are you here?" Each word was carefully pronounced, every movement overly cautious.

_Why is he so…_Layla thought. _What am I saying? He just found his enemy snooping around in his room! Of course he's on edge! I know I'd be mad if someone was poking around my room back home…actually, I think I threw Cheren out of my room once for that…_

"Answer!" he barked, bringing Layla back to reality.

"Uh, one of your Shadow Triad guys said this was your room," Layla hastily replied. "Since none of them tried to kill me or whisk me away somewhere else, I assumed it was okay…"

The jade-haired boy was still watching her intensely.

"…But if it's not, I'll go," Layla added, turning toward the door. "And we can battle wherever you want. Just show me where." She began to leave. She was eager to desert that room, honestly. The music box melody, cute at first, was starting to become maddening after many loops. How could N stand to be in that room all the time with that repetitive chime going on endlessly?

"Stop."

Layla paused, looking back. Now the jade-haired boy looked more nervous than wary.

"Why are you…" he began. He seemed to be struggling to form the words, which was so unlike him. "…Why are we…fighting?"

Layla stared at him. The look in his blue-gray eyes…it wasn't anger, it was fright. His behavior wasn't aggressive, it was defensive.

"N…?" Layla spoke quietly, as everything began to dawn on her. "N, do you know who I am?"

"…Layla," he answered, though he didn't sound confident. He only grew more anxious when she stayed silent. "…Right?"

Layla could barely nod, as fear rushed through her body. _He's losing himself…some kind of neurosis. That's why…that's why he's been acting so strange lately…or did it start even before I met him? Hasn't Team Plasma noticed? Or…no, could they already know? Did Ghetsis-_

"…Layla?" the jade-haired boy asked.

…_Has he been falling apart all this time, right in front of me? That time on Dragonspiral Tower…was it really a cry for help? Was _that_ why he insisted that I get the Light Stone, so I would find him again, and…do what?_

"Oh Arceus…" she breathed, staggering toward him. All those memories, gone or dying. How much about her did he still remember? How much more would he forget? Did he still remember her harsh words, just before she had entered the castle? "Oh Arceus…"

He took a step back. "Fight?"

She realized he was talking about the Trainer battle she had mentioned earlier. She barked out some acrid laughter, nearly cried when she saw even that spooked the boy, and ran over to hug him.

He vanished as soon as she put her arms around him. Layla felt herself trip and fall, as she landed hard and scraped herself on the railroad tracks. The still-moving train crashed into her side and derailed.

Layla lay there in a daze, unsure of what had happened. She propped herself up on her elbows, searching the room for the jade-haired boy. "N!…N…?"

"Ru."

Layla blinked. Something was wriggling under one of her ankles.

"Ru!"

Layla looked back, puzzled.

A small, dusk-purple fox creature was trying to squirm its way free of her. Its sky-blue eyes gave Layla an annoyed look.

"Rua!" it barked at her.

Layla stared blankly at the vulpine Pokemon. _A Zorua?_

_Then_ it hit her: a _Zorua_! The pre-evolution of Zoroark was also capable of disguising itself with illusions. That hadn't been N at all!

Layla scrambled to her feet, and the released Zorua scampered to the mini-basketball court.

"Zorua!" it barked happily, smiling. It nudged the basketball on the floor toward her. It had the name _Harmonia _scrawled across it with faded marker. "Rua!"

The basketball bumped against Layla's foot. She paid it only a moment's glance, staying focused on the Zorua. "Oh yeah, I bet you had a ton of fun making me look stupid, didn't you?" She picked up the basketball. "Well, take _this_!" She threw the basketball hard in Zorua's direction.

"_Rua_!" the little dark fox exclaimed, hastily evading the large bouncing ball. Its eyes were now wide with panic, and its ears were flattened. "Ru…"

This failed to satisfy Layla, however. She stomped over to the toy box in the corner and began flinging building blocks and other playthings at the increasingly scared Zorua.

"I can't-" Layla said, as she threw a red block. "-believe-" Then a yellow block. "-I fell-" Then a blue block. "-for a trick-" Then a green block. "-from a _Zorua_!"

She couldn't hit the quick vulpine Pokemon as it skittered all over the room, which only made her angrier.

"Stay still dammit!" Layla yelled, fishing out a Golurk figurine. "You stupid piece of-"

"_Stop_!"

Layla froze at the sound of N's voice. She knew that it was not N but the Zorua that was huddled at the left end of the half pipe, but she still couldn't will herself to chuck the toy she was gripping.

"Sorry! I am sorry!" the N-Zorua exclaimed, the false boy's body shivering in dread. "I did not mean to upset you! I did not mean to be bad!"

She felt her heart cracking. She slid down against the wall and onto the sky-patterned floor. "…Arceus…" She clutched the Golurk figure she had originally intended as a projectile. _How am I gonna face the real N when I can't even handle a fake one?_

Then she took a better look at the Golurk toy. No, it wasn't just any Golurk it was mimicking…this one also wore a red scarf and a pirate-like eye patch. This was the top Golurk teacher from _Golurk Boy_…the show where a boy was brought up on an isolated island by Golurk, so he could be the ultimate hero, because that was the ideal way to raise someone…only that wasn't true, that wasn't true at all! Just look at this place! Look at N! That wasn't the way _anyone_ should be raised! She let the toy drop in disgust.

"…Layla?" asked the N-Zorua.

She couldn't look in the direction of the voice. "Could you…pretend to be someone else, please?"

There was a pause. "Better?" The voice had changed.

Layla looked up to see a female Plasma grunt sitting on the edge of the half-pipe. Unlike most Grunts, who had orange or fair hair, this one had black hair.

"Yeah, that's better," Layla replied.

The Grunt-Zorua gave a small smile back, giggling slightly as it kicked its feet a little.

"So you _do_ care," spoke an identical voice.

Layla snapped her head in the direction of the doorway, where a female Plasma Grunt stood. It was in fact the Grunt the Zorua was impersonating at the moment. She was grinning like she had caught a Zangoose and a Seviper playing together, instead of warring with each other like they were supposed to.

"Hello!" the Grunt-Zorua greeted cheerfully.

The female Grunt showed no surprise whatsoever at seeing a double of herself. "Hey Zorua. Having fun?" Then she began walking toward Layla. "So we finally meet, infamous Layla Black. I'm Esmeralda, but I'm better known as Ezra."

Layla merely nodded, still recovering from all the stress packed into the last few minutes.

Ezra bent down to where Layla she sitting, still wearing that coy smile. "But more importantly…you seem rather concerned about our lord N. In fact, it seems to me that you care _very much _about him, hmm?"

Layla started to retort, but the words stuck fast in her throat. The scene with the N-Zorua…even though it was fake, a misunderstanding even, the thought of something like that actually happening to N, of losing him…Layla gritted her teeth and pulled her cap downward.

The Ezra-Zorua was laughing. "You care, you care!"

Ezra gave her a couple pats on the head, something Layla would have smacked her for under normal circumstances. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it's good, it's very good. Our lord N needs someone strong but caring by his side, when he finally begins his reign."

Layla felt her face grow hot as she deciphered Ezra's true meaning. "I am _not_ marrying him. Even if he defeats me."

"Oh really?" asked Ezra, her smile never wavering. "So you wouldn't mind him taking someone else as his queen, while you were just a mistress or advisor?"

Now this conversation was just getting awkward. "I don't care about any of that, because N's not gonna win! I am!"

"N will win!" protested the Ezra-Zorua. "N is strong, and we believe in him!"

"Well, I'm strong too, and I believe in my Pokemon!" Layla snapped back, before turning to Ezra. "I'm surprised that there's someone like you that I haven't terrorized yet. I've fought a lot of you guys."

"Oh, I haven't left this place in years. That's why I've never seen you," Ezra answered with a casual flapping of her hand. "Most of the people here haven't left in years either. Castle's been deep underground, after all - it wasn't impossible to leave, but it was very hard and not worth the trouble. Our job is to look after the castle and, when he's here, our lord N. Though we never really got to see him much until about a year ago…"

_That explains why most of the Grunts here are so friendly,_ thought Layla. _They've never met me in a battle personally. It's like a celebrity coming to visit, albeit a notorious one. And if they really haven't left in years…no wonder they're all crazy. I've hardly spent any time here, and I'm already going Zubatty…How long _have_ I been here, anyway…?_

"I love this place, you know," Ezra went on. "It's so much better than the filthy outside world. Even though the castle is above ground now, I don't think I'll _ever_ leave here."

"_Never_ leave here!" the Ezra-Zorua echoed happily, kicking its legs again. "Never _ever_ leave!"

"But…don't you want to go outside, even just for a little bit?" asked Layla.

"_Never_!" proclaimed the Ezra-Zorua, its voice and form shifting in mid-speech. Layla gaped at a copy of herself sliding down the half-pipe. "We _never_ want to go outside! We are Dark-types! We hate sunlight!"

"Then go out at night," suggested Layla. "There's no sunlight at night. That's what I do."

"Don't want to go!" protested the Layla-Zorua like a little kid. "Don't want to go!"

"N's been outside, and he likes it," pointed out Layla.

The Layla-Zorua paused and blinked. "N likes it?"

Ezra also appeared surprised. "Oh, so he's adapting well to life outside? Not adapting _too_ much, I hope…Oh, but our lord N is blossoming into a fine young man the world can admire and adore!" There was an almost motherly grin of happiness on her face as her eyes threatened to tear up. "Seems like only yesterday when he was brought here as a small child, clinging to Ghetsis's robe…"

"So he spent most of his time inside the castle, right?" asked Layla. She had a sickening feeling that she knew where this question would lead her, but she had to know…

Ezra laughed at this. "Our lord N was raised to be the purest, most perfect being in existence, so he could be the chosen one, the new hero. Why would we _ever_ let the filthy outside world contaminate him before he was ready?"

"Filthy outside world!" parroted the Layla-Zorua cheerfully. "_Filthy_!"

Layla paused. "…He _never_ went outside?"

"Heavens no!" exclaimed Ezra, looking horrified and insulted by the mere idea. "The only time he spent outside was before Ghetsis found him. He was abandoned by his parents, who were terrified of his wonderful gifts with Pokemon, and was living in the wild. _That_, I believe, was all the outside world little lord N needed while growing up. I doubt he even remembers it. He was _so_ young when Ghetsis brought him here…"

Layla stayed silent.

"…Or perhaps he does. We had a _terrible_ time getting him to go outside to begin his quest for the legendary dragon," Ezra babbled on. "He was scared because it was so bright outside. Not even Ghetsis could get him to go out. We had to wait until it was dark before he was finally willing to leave, and that was after we gave him a baseball cap to keep the sun out of his eyes later…"

Layla thought back to her encounters with N. How he was confused and fascinated by simple facts of life. How he didn't know anything about the most common things, like slang or snowballs. How he was often sunburned and hiding in the shadows early on. How he _didn't know how to use the goddamned sunblock…_

_("So you dislike the sunlight too?") _

She should have known. There wasn't anything wrong at Dragonspiral Tower, there had been so much wrong _all along_. The event at Dragonspiral Tower had just made it painfully obvious. But no, she had been too wrapped up in her own petty desires to see it…What else had she misjudged, as she had hurried through her journey?

"But our lord N has learned to be brave and how to stand up to the corrupt world outside!" Ezra finished proudly, folding her arms and nodding. "And now he will reshape and purify the world to an ideal state!"

Layla stood back up. "We'll see about that. Like I said, I came here to fight him, you know."

"You are still fighting?" the Layla-Zorua asked with some alarm.

Ezra bore a smile of far less concern. "To fight him, or to see him?"

"Both," Layla replied, walking past Ezra. She paused at the doorway." Oh, and by the way, you could have at least taught Lord Nonviolence how to use sunblock before you let him out."

Ezra was still looking at her quizzically as Layla vacated the room.

**IIIIII**

Layla refused to look back. The stone in her bag felt very hot.

_This has been his life since infancy…_infancy_! He never had a choice in anything! He's only known this place of no seasons…_

Layla was already halfway down the hallway when her doppelganger abruptly appeared before her.

"Stop!" said the Layla-Zorua, its arms spread out and its slate-blue eyes defiant.

"I can't stop," Layla replied. "Not now."

The double remained silent and still.

"I need to go to N," Layla went on coolly, before leering at the false twin. "I'll have my Pokemon attack you if I have to. That applies to any Pokemon, and any person, who gets in my way."

"I am only here to say a few things," said the Layla-Zorua, lowering its arms. "I have always wanted to meet you. N talks about you a lot. N cares for you a lot."

Layla felt her breath catch, even though that little revelation should have been no surprise to her. Not after the encounter in Dragonspiral Tower…But to actually hear that confirmed by another living being…

"I wanted to make sure you were good, because N is good, and I do not want N hurt," added the Layla-Zorua. The doppelganger's expression grew more anxious. "Do not hurt N! You are good, and N is good! Why are you and N fighting?"

"Why _are_ we fighting?" Layla muttered, mostly to herself. A wan smile appeared onto her face. "This isn't for me, or even him. It's for everyone else. We're fighting because we _have_ to."

"But _why_?" whined the Layla-Zorua.

Layla went beside her double. "I don't want to hurt N either. That's…the last thing I want to do. But there are a lot of people who _do_ want to hurt N, because they only see him as the King of Team Plasma. At the very least they'll want to capture him and throw him in jail. That's the _last_ thing he needs."

"Jail?" asked the Layla-Zorua.

"A place where bad people are locked up," Layla clarified.

"But N is not bad!" protested the Layla-Zorua.

"I know he's not. But _they_ don't know that," Layla explained. "They don't know_ him_, or this place. And they won't care enough to know him, because he's already a bad guy to them, and no one wants to understand bad guys." She turned to her double. "And that's why I have to be the one to fight him. I will only fight him as much as I need to. Then if anyone else wants to hurt him, I'll protect him myself."

The Layla-Zorua studied her carefully. "You will protect N from others?"

"Yeah," replied Layla, "And I'll protect anyone and anything else that's innocent." Then she barked out a short laugh. "That is, if N even needs it. Assuming I can even beat Zekrom and whatever Pokemon he has with him. Even if Reshiram wakes up in time, Zekrom and it are equals, so there's no guaranteeing who'll actually win. So this whole protecting him thing may be a moot point anyway."

Layla began to walk past her false twin, then paused. "But I do have _some_ pride left, so I'm going to give it my best shot. Me and N'll figure out the details later."

Layla kept walking, and left her doppelganger behind.

_**N's Castle - Fifth Floor**__- (Foe Ghetsis appeared! N appeared! Zekrom appeared! Reshiram appeared! A strange sound is coming from…Layla was caught! N was caught!)_

When Layla reached the final floor, Layla began to get the same _want-to-run-away-yet-get-closer-at-the-same-time_ feeling she first got when she was at Dragonspiral Tower. But she knew she had to keep going - there was too much riding on this, too much hung up because of this upcoming fight. There would be no progress until she settled things with N. Something was humming somewhere, but she couldn't pinpoint the source of the noise.

There was only one doorway on this floor. Layla headed toward that entrance as if her body had been put on autopilot. She felt very warm, almost feverish - was it because of her apprehension, or because of the Light Stone? She was surprised the white rock hadn't burned a hole in her bag yet, it was so hot.

She was just entering when she was rudely shoved back. A moment later Ghetsis emerged from the darkness of the doorway.

_Ghetsis!_ thought Layla, a stab of rage ripping through her. This man had twisted N's life, dressed him up for a chosen hero's role, all for the purpose of their holy organization! If she wasn't so desperate to see N right now-

"Welcome, holder of the Light Stone," greeted Ghetsis, with a smile as fake as the face pattern on an Arbok's belly. "The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokemon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change."

Layla wasn't in the mood for this right now. She just wanted to get all this over with.

"The king of this castle is the strongest Trainer in the world," Ghetsis continued to brag. For once he looked genuinely happy. "He is accompanied by the legendary Pokemon. He had defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that's not what makes a hero, what more do you need?"

…_No, you need more than that,_ thought Layla. _N…N _is_ a hero, but it's not because of what you did or how you raised him. He would have been a hero, regardless…_

Layla fidgeted as Ghetsis prattled on about the fruition of Team Plasma's plans. The man sure loved to talk. Whatever was humming grew so loud she could hardly hear Ghetsis anyway. She began to pace in her impatience.

When Ghetsis finally noticed this, he actually burst out laughing. "Aren't you eager to rush to your defeat and infamy, as the villain who opposed our lord N and necessary change?"

"Just let me see him," Layla growled. "We're only putting off history, after all."

Ghetsis chuckled. "How true, how true…" He moved aside. "Go! Onward! Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero!"

Layla merely glared at him, and then passed him without another glance or word.

**IIIIII**

It was a throne room. Layla felt like she really should have expected that. It was long and dark, with faultless water pooled at each side. Despite its massive size, the room felt cramped.

At the far end of the room, sitting on the throne and playing with his puzzle block, was N. He was so absorbed with his toy, emitting annoyed growling sounds, that he hadn't noticed Layla yet.

Layla chuckled a little despite everything. N, her mad child king.

N abruptly became aware of Layla's presence, a startled look in his blue-gray eyes. Then a wide grin cracked his face and he eagerly jumped out of his seat and began to quickly trot toward her. He hastily gained better control of himself, as his trot slowed to a saunter and his smile became more regal. But his eyes still shone too brightly, too fervently, too urgently.

_Oh N, what are they doing to you here? _thought Layla, with more than a little worry. For she knew that Team Plasma must be behind the growing frenzy in his gaze. She didn't know how much of Team Plasma was in on it, or even if the effect was intentional at all, but this place and these people were driving N mad. The fact that he was _so_ happy just to see _her_ spoke volumes…

"…Hey N," said Layla. It was the only thing she could think of to say. Her heart was starting to race just being in the same room with him, and he was still so far from her…though steadily getting closer…

"…What I desire is a world for Pokemon, and Pokemon alone," N spoke even more rapidly than usual, as he traveled down the long violet carpet. It was like he hadn't heard her at all. "I will separate Pokemon from people, so Pokemon can regain their original power." He thrust one arm out to the side suddenly as he walked. "It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokemon friends getting hurt!"

_He's _really_ gone if he's willing to say something like that,_ thought Layla. She knew Zekrom must not be far, for the air had the same overcharged sensation from Dragonspiral Tower. Or maybe that was just her own nerves…It seemed to get stronger the nearer N came…

"Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined," N went on, stopping several feet away from Layla. "If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!"

N became calmer, studying Layla carefully. She knew what he was looking for.

"You came all this way to battle me…But Reshiram is not responding," N continued. He seemed puzzled, even a bit let down. "You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you?"

Layla heard excited mutterings behind her. She glanced back to see Ezra and some other Plasma Grunts arguing with Ghetsis. One of the Grunts got bumped into, and the Grunt immediately turned back into the Zorua, who gave some protesting barks.

_They want to see the battle,_ Layla realized. _Can't say I blame them. _I'd_ sure want to see a world-changing fight._

Eventually Ghetsis seemed to relent and allowed Ezra, Zorua, and the other Grunts to gather around the doorway of the throne room. Ghetsis himself stayed behind them, his face stern.

"How disappointing," remarked N, oblivious to their enthusiastic audience. "I actually kind of liked you a little."

"…Really?" Layla asked with a slight smile, though his admission was hardly a shock at this point. If anything, she was surprised the admission happened at all. Behind her she heard the excited and scandalous whispers of Ezra and the other Grunts. Ghetsis's expression further soured.

"Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokemon!" N went on. He shook his head. "But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other better through battles is ridiculous!"

Layla heard some cheering from the Grunts. She then heard Ghetsis promptly yelling at them to shut up, and not to distract their lord N from his historic speech. They shut up.

"You have two options," N told Layla. "Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokemon are free of people!"

Layla smiled with a smugness she didn't feel. "I'll stay and fight, thanks. I wouldn't want to disappoint anybody, least of all you."

N smiled too. "Very well." He raised one arm into the air. "Zekrom! Come to me!"

There was a great roaring and rumbling, and Zekrom exploded through the wall behind the throne. The bright moon and myriad stars shone through the hole the great black dragon had ripped through the stone. Then Zekrom unleashed another roar and released a massive amount of electricity, evaporating all the water in the room. The steam made the space hot and hazy, and the excess charge caused both Layla's and N's hair to float and stand on end. It was like being in Chargestone Cave all over again.

Zekrom landed right behind N, who raised his head proudly. His eyes were all too bright.

Layla had been anticipating this moment since her first encounter with Zekrom, but its sheer presence still threatened to overwhelm her. Despite this, she steadily held N's gaze.

N seem surprised. "You are still not frightened?"

"Nope," said Layla, smiling. "I'm not scared of you. Because I will save you."

N gave her a bewildered stare. "Save me…?"

Zekrom made a soft cry.

"Yeah," Layla went on. "I will save you from this castle, from these people, from everything that's ever hurt you. I will tear away these lies and show you the truth!"

The Light Stone trembled violently in her bag, scorching hot against Layla's side. The humming sound that had been plaguing Layla since she arrived on the fifth floor was now steadily growing inside her head…Inside her head! No wonder she couldn't locate the source of the sound earlier!

N's eyes grew wide. "Your Light Stone is…I mean, Reshiram is…"

The Light Stone erupted from Layla's purse, leaving a wide tear. They all watched as the alabaster rock rose high above even Zekrom's head, and absorbed the leftover electricity in the room. Layla's and N's hair stopped floating as the static was sapped away.

Layla watched the Light Stone with endless fascination. She knew N and even - no, _especially_ Zekrom were equally enraptured. She even heard Zekrom making crooning sounds similar to the noises it had made at Dragonspiral Tower.

The Light Stone started shining bright white. Then it began to grow and change into a curled-up white dragon, eyes closed.

Layla heard - no, _felt_ the humming in her mind grow with the white dragon. For a moment she felt a pang of alarm at the bizarreness of it all, but it was quickly smothered as she watched the dragon - _her_ dragon! - become a fully living being.

Reshiram was a beautiful dragon, all white and cloaked in fine feathers and fur, and with a surprisingly mammalian snout. It hung for a moment in the air after it finally stopped growing, fully formed and eyes closed. Then those eyes snapped open, bright blue, and it spread out its forelimbs, which were more like wings than arms. It landed right in front of Layla and howled, such a melodious sound. A ring of fire blazed to life around it, and then faded away.

Layla gazed at Reshiram in awe. She was too entranced to be scared.

Reshiram turned to face Layla, bright blue eyes locked onto hers. Then it made a soft cooing sound that seemed to reverberate all through Layla, causing her to suddenly shudder.

_This…_ Layla thought, the humming in her head now much louder. _This…This is…_

The humming was almost overpowering. There was also a less noticeable buzzing sound. And, somewhere just beyond the buzzing, a song, or something like it. The world seemed to be blurred and distant, with only Reshiram and Zekrom seeming super-clear. She felt so hot.

"Zekrom and Reshiram…"

N's words seem to resound through Layla as well as the vast room, even though his voice was hushed, almost breathless. Layla wanted to see him so badly, but Reshiram's huge white body blocked him from sight, and her feet refused to move.

"They were one life," N went on, his quiet yet urgent voice drawing closer. "One Pokemon."

Layla saw N pass under one Reshiram's wings, and her breath nearly stopped.

Admittedly, N had always been kind of cute. Really cute, actually. But now, in this strange super-focus that threatened to blot out everything else, N was almost supernaturally attractive. Why that was, Layla wasn't able to pinpoint, though it was hard to think straight anyway…and getting harder…

"Complete opposites, yet the same," N went on with a smile, each carefully restrained step bringing him nearer, eyes beautifully bright, the wordless song in Layla's head growing louder.

"Other…" Layla heard herself murmur, and suddenly the incident, and everything else afterward, fell into place.

_The madness had nothing, or almost nothing, to do with Team Plasma!_ she thought frantically. _It's _Zekrom_ who's driving him crazy, overpowering him! And now Reshiram…its connection is still growing…still! It's not even at full strength yet, and already I-_

"Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokemon that appear before the hero they recognize," N said, stopping right in front of Layla. He took her hand and pressed his lips against it, and Layla's mind was engulfed in song and electricity. So _he_ was the source of the nameless song. She wasn't just connected to Reshiram, she was also connected to _him_.

Layla heard some excited babbling from the Grunts behind her, but she was unable to process what they were saying. Nor did she particularly feel like understanding them.

"Ah…I see," N spoke, gently lowering her hand, but unwilling to release it. He gazed into her eyes. "You really are a hero too."

Layla was, for once, speechless.

Reshiram let out an indignant howl, causing both Layla and N to jump. The humming in Layla's head - Reshiram's humming - abruptly grew louder, challenging N's song. Layla heard N laughing, causing her to jump again.

N smiled at her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll tell you what that Pokemon is saying to you. 'I want to battle with you. Try to make me your ally.' It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth."

_Battle it? Why do I have to battle Reshiram when N didn't have to battle Zekrom_? Layla wondered, looking up to Reshiram. Instantly she knew: because N was pure, and she was not. She was far from pure.

"I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are," said N, reluctantly letting go of her hand and walking back to Zekrom. The song weakened as soon as they stopped touching, and her mind cleared a bit. "Now, catch Reshiram and make it your ally!"

Reshiram howled self-importantly. Layla drew her Zebstrika's Pokeball.

**IIIIII**

The battle was a farce, Layla quickly realized. Reshiram didn't want to fight - it wanted to play. It almost lazily took her Pokemon's attacks, and halfheartedly attacked back (though it still took out half of her team). It broke out of the first two Ultra Balls in what Layla suspected was a show of pride, and probably stayed in the third one because it was getting bored. She was almost relieved when the Pokeball was automatically sent to the PC and the escalating humming in her head stopped. She missed it immediately.

_**N's Castle - The Corridors and Other Rooms**__- (Layla learned Destiny Bond! N learned Destiny Bond! Cheren learned Frustration! Reshiram howled loudly! Zekrom suddenly roared!)_

N of course wanted an epic battle between their two legendary Dragon-types, so, after healing Layla's other Pokemon, he wanted Layla to go back one of the castle's PC stations to retrieve it. Layla had no qualms about this, since she could hardly stand the sudden void within her mind (well, not quite a void - Reshiram's humming was still there, but faint).

Ghetsis, however, _did_ have issues with this idea, and refused to let Layla pass until N himself came riding on Zekrom. Not even Ghetsis was about to directly argue with a legendary Pokemon's wishes. Especially when its gigantic growling face was inches from his, and breathing on him heavily. So to avoid further disputes, N had Layla ride along on his Zekrom as it stomped its way down the many hallways.

No one disputed them. Not the Grunts (though some thought the battle had already been fought and N was the victor - N had to clarify their purpose), not the Sages, not the Gym Leaders that suddenly scuttled into the rooms with said Sages and Grunts. Fear and awe, the ultimate equalizers. Not that Layla blamed them - who in their right mind was going to challenge a legendary without another legendary anyway?

Reshiram's absence didn't diminish her other mysterious connections much, but it allowed her to think enough so she could understand them better. The buzzing was Zekrom, the song was N, and the humming was Reshiram. Reshiram's connection was strongest, followed by Zekrom, and then by N, her Other - "Other" was the title given to her human partner, or at least that was the best way to describe it. The two dragons were connected to each other, and she and N were connected to their own dragons, so she and N were connected indirectly by the dragons.

And all of this - the dragons reviving, she and N meeting, she and N finding the respective stones, all of them being bonded together this way - was unavoidable, destined. Some part of her knew this, had known ever since Dragonspiral Tower, or maybe even sometime beyond that, and had accepted the inevitability. Another muddled fragment of her mind shrieked against it anyway.

But who needed that confused part of her brain? She felt great, especially once her Unfezant was swapped out of her team for her Reshiram. The humming rushed back loud and strong as soon as Reshiram's Pokeball hit the palm of her hand. She giggled despite herself, and any odd looks the scientist and Plasma Grunts gave her as she walked back out into the hallway.

Layla knew that she wanted to ride Reshiram back, but the hallways weren't wide enough for both Reshiram and Zekrom to go through side by side. So N and Layla agreed that N and Zekrom would go first, and Layla and Reshiram would follow them.

"Just be careful when you touch Reshiram for the first time," N warned, as they both walked out into the hallway. Zekrom was waiting for them, since it was too big to fit into the PC room.

"Layla!"

Layla and N, as well as all the Plasma Grunts and Gym Leaders present, stared as Cheren charged up the stairs and came bolting down the hallway. He stopped breathless in front of Layla, his hands on his knees.

"Uh…hi," Layla said awkwardly. What was Cheren even doing here anyway? She and the Gym Leaders had this covered. "We…haven't started fighting yet, you know…"

"Oh…" Cheren replied, looking away as he straightened up. "Well then, let me give you some-" He paused, as he carefully leaned forward, adjusted his glasses, readjusted his glasses, and finally frowned. "…Layla, are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Layla chirped, wearing a big grin. "Cheren, I got Reshiram! See, look!" She carelessly tossed the Pokeball into the air, and Reshiram's massive white form exploded from it, materializing behind Layla.

Cheren gaped at Reshiram, as the great white dragon bent down closer to him. It growled and let out a loud huff, the latter of which shook Cheren's clothes and hair. Cheren swallowed hard.

"Ain't it awesome!" Layla exclaimed, twirling in place. "No, that's not the word for it…magical? Mystical? Incredible? No, maybe there's not a word for it. No there's absolutely not a word for it! Reshiram is Reshiram! See?"

Cheren watched her nervously. "…You are _definitely_ not feeling right." He walked up closer to her, despite Reshiram's warning rumbles. "…Your pupils are all dilated…"

"So?" Layla asked. What did _dilate _mean again? Just what she _wasn't_ in the mood for - thinking.

"_So_?" Cheren replied, glaring venomously at N. "What did you do to her?"

"I have done nothing," N answered, beaming brightly himself. Layla suspected N would have been more insulted if he wasn't in such a fantastic mood like she was right now.

"_Bullshit_!" Cheren snarled. "You, or one of your cronies, did something to Layla to give you the upper hand in the upcoming fight!"

"I have no unfair advantage, I assure you," N replied. Zekrom was growling at Cheren, but N stroked its thick neck and calmed it. "We are both bound by the same force."

"Bound by the same force?" Cheren questioned. There were puzzled murmurings among the Grunts and Gym Leaders.

"Yeah, he's right," said Layla. "It's…I don't know what to call it. Not psychic exactly… But whatever it is, it's there, and it would have happened anyway, whether here in this castle or out in Accumula Town." She glanced at one of the cowering Sages at one of the doorways and grinned. "In fact, I'd say this is the one thing Team Plasma _didn't_ plan for."

Cheren only appeared more apprehensive. "Layla, we're getting you out of here. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. We've got the Gym Leaders, and soon enough we'll have the Elite Four and Alder. We can handle things from here."

"But me and N have to fight!" Layla protested. Zekrom and Reshiram added harsh cries of agreement.

"You have to leave!" Cheren shouted, grabbing her wrist.

Reshiram barked and shoved Cheren back with its immense mammalian head, making him fall backward and let go of Layla. It stood snarling over Cheren, its bared teeth only a foot away from his head.

"Stop that!" Layla ordered, more annoyed than alarmed by Reshiram's behavior, and slapped it on the side.

Layla's world exploded into too-bright color, like a bomb of multi-hued paint had erupted in her head. The violet floor suddenly slanted and blurred under her feet, and was rushing up to meet her.

"_Layla_!" someone cried out. N? Cheren? Both? She wasn't sure…her only remaining sense was sound, and even that perception was garbled….

Something caught her, and she felt another jolt. A torrent of emotions spun through her - surprise, alarm, concern, confusion, and even some anger, along with an almost overwhelming warmth. A very loud song - N. Mirrored feelings from a different source, though much less intense, and a distant but still loud buzzing - Zekrom. A third flow of emotion, mostly of astonishment, curiosity, and apology, though also of fierce protectiveness, with a very loud humming - Reshiram.

All three sets of emotion gushing through her at once - it disoriented her and her sense of self. It was hard to distinguish what her own feelings were among all the rampant outbursts from the others. Everything was mixing together so much, she couldn't tell where she ended and everyone else began.

She panicked. She didn't want to lose herself entirely. Mentally (and maybe physically too - her sense of body was vague at best) she lashed out against the trio of foreign consciousnesses suddenly entangled in her own.

N's song curled carefully closer around her, sending soothing and reassuring feelings to her even as she struggled. It was like her spirit was being wrapped in a toasty blanket, the soul equivalent of a hug. And that whole time there were his _very_ warm feelings of concern, of vigilance, of -

_Love_, Layla finally realized with astonishment. This wasn't just a silly crush, or a male's typical lust, or even a desperate longing out of loneliness. He loved her...He _loved _her! The mere thought was overwhelming. Here she was, barely comprehending _liking_ him in the first place, and now she was exposed to his feelings of indisputable _love_-

Zekrom's buzzing and Reshiram's humming abruptly grew nearer, threatening to besiege her with their excitement and other emotions. She cringed closer to N's presence, attempting to hold down her anxiety as she tried not to crumple into the chaotic mass of moods. N emitted an overtaxed nervousness as well - he was not used to such power in the connection either. She felt a protective anger surge from N, a warning aimed at Zekrom and Reshiram. Zekrom backed off, its buzzing fading to a more reasonable din, but Reshiram answered with a possessive protest. Its attention seemed to be drawn elsewhere, however, and its humming grew quieter and more distant.

As the three other presences relaxed, so did Layla. Now that she was getting used to all the extra emotions rushing through her, she found it easier to tell which parts were her. Her sense of self solidifying again, the real world slowly came back to focus, albeit a nebulous one.

As Layla opened her eyes (when had she closed them?), she saw that N was holding her, his own eyes still closed. She wondered how long they had been standing like that, and felt only slightly embarrassed about it. Reshiram and Zekrom were curled defensively around them, Reshiram in the front and Zekrom in the back. Reshiram was still growling at Cheren, who was caught somewhere between fear and rage.

N opened his eyes and smiled. "Better now?"

Layla nodded slowly. She studied both his expression and his emotions. There was no shame in either.

"Good. I'm glad," said N, before turning to the silently seething Cheren. "Do you understand now? We were chosen by the legendary dragons, not to be their masters, but to be their equal companions in changing this world! We still must battle to determine just how Unova will be transformed, but it _will_ be transformed! Regardless of any petty wishes for stagnation from any of you! For this is fate! _We _are fate!"

Reshiram howled and Zekrom roared together, making the walls shake. Cheren tried to say something back, but he was forced to retreat when Reshiram rushed down and snapped at him. Afterward the great white dragon stomped the ground with one foot, snarling.

N wasn't concerned by the dragons' rowdiness, smiling and gazing down to Layla instead. "So, are you ready to ride Reshiram now?"

Reshiram abruptly turned around and let out a few demure coos. There were feelings of eagerness, hope and a little guilt.

"Reshiram says it didn't mean to scare you earlier," N translated. "Physical contact fully activates the bond."

Layla remembered when N had embraced her at Dragonspiral Tower. _Now that I think of it, I didn't start feeling really weird until he hugged me back then. Did he do that on purpose, or did it just happen?_

"Reshiram wasn't expecting it to have such a strong effect," N went on. "I wasn't either, honestly. I suppose I should have expected something like this, though, since you were being connected to me, Zekrom, and Reshiram all at once…I apologize."

Layla gazed at N curiously. Since when did N apologize for anything?

N must have sensed her questioning, for he started laughing.

"What?" Layla asked, slightly peeved.

N's laughter dissolved into chuckles. "Oh Layla…" He shook his head, still grinning. "We should get going, if you're feeling better now."

"You'll have to let go of me first," Layla pointed out.

"…I suppose I do, don't I?"

**IIIIII**

The ride back to the throne room was mostly quiet. N and Zekrom led the way as planned, though N often glanced back to Layla to check on her.

Layla hadn't looked back even once. She didn't want to see Cheren's misery, or any of the Gym Leaders' appall at her apparent betrayal.

The trip had been nearly noiseless because most of N and Layla's messages were emotional, not verbal. They practiced sending "hugs" to one another, and basking in each other's emotions. Layla in particular liked to mess with N by emitting meaningless feelings of questioning or impishness - what she thought as the spirit equivalent of a "poke".

Now that Layla was more used to having multiple streams of consciousness running through her head, she found it a much more convenient way to communicate. Especially with all the awkward stares from the Plasma Grunts…

Still, some things had to be said, especially specific questions.

"Uh, by the way," Layla began uneasily, keenly aware of how clearly her words echoed throughout the hallway. "Um, how do I say this…? N, what do I…_sound_ like to you, if you know what I mean?"

"Ah," N replied. "You sound…something like a violin to me. That's not exactly right…but I'm not sure if there is an exactly right way to describe such a sound…"

"Oh," Layla answered. She had never considered a violin her sort of sound, but what did she know? Apparently not much, judging by everything that had happened to her in the castle so far.

"And what do I sound like?" asked N.

"Like a song," Layla replied. "Only it's like a song without words, or words I can't understand, or…something…" She heard some of the Grunts muttering among themselves, laced with concern and disapproval, and became distinctly more uncomfortable.

N picked up on her uneasiness, and felt some mild anger and irritation crop up in him. Zekrom in turn reacted to N's mood. Then together N and Zekrom's annoyance slid into mischievousness.

Zekrom suddenly roared and stomped about, growling as it went. The Grunts hastily retreated into their rooms.

N laughed at the Grunts' fleeing, and then turned to Layla. "No need to worry about them. These bonds…they are impossible to describe to those who haven't experienced it for themselves. Don't blame them for not understanding, but don't let them make you feel ashamed of your bonds either. _We_ are chosen. _They_ are not."

Layla straightened and nodded firmly, feeling silly for her previous childish insecurity. She was Layla, the owner…no, _partner_ of one of Unova's most famous legendaries. How many people could claim _that_?

They arrived at the top floor soon enough. Ezra and the other Grunts spent a few moments swarming around and standing in awe of Reshiram, who rather liked the attention. Then the white dragon abruptly howled at Ghetsis, who skittered back in fear. Layla felt much impishness and amusement from Reshiram, as it held its head high…and then bonked it on the top of the throne room arch. It ducked under the stone arch and continued strutting forward, as if nothing had happened.

Even after they got into the throne room, N remained cheerful and relaxed. He put up no resistance as Layla poked around in his emotions. In fact he seemed to encourage it.

_He's so trusting_, thought Layla, as both of them dismounted their Pokemon and took their places in the middle of the throne room. _He hardly even knows me, yet he completely trusts me_. Had _she_ ever been that trusting, that selfless with anyone?

She already knew that answer. Why were they even fighting at this point? She had already lost on so many levels…

"Why…Why do you trust me so much?" Layla asked. "Why do you even _like_ me? Until…no, even now we're still enemies, because we still need to battle. Am I really someone you should trust?"

At this N smiled, charming confidence flowing from him. "You are my Other - the other hero, chosen by Reshiram. We are linked by our twin dragon Pokemon, by destiny itself. How could I _not_ trust you?"

Layla had nothing to say to that.

"The real question is…" N went on, his smile fading and his feelings turning confused and irritable. "Why don't you trust me?"

"I trust you," Layla corrected. "Just not your cause."

"Ah, so that's it," N replied, as some relief mixed in and diluted his other feelings. "I still need to prove my dreams to you, that these ideals of mine are worthy of becoming the truth of all." He chuckled. "Perhaps that is why there are two heroes chosen - to prove the strength of the truth or ideal offered, by facing it with its opposite."

Both Zekrom and Reshiram gave impatient cries that made the room tremble. They radiated eagerness.

N laughed. "Hence, why we must battle. For our opposing passions."

Both legendary dragon Pokemon moved beside their Trainers and lowered themselves next to them. They looked to their respective humans, giving off feelings of invitation.

"It appears that they want us to be with them as they fight," remarked N, climbing aboard Zekrom. "How appropriate, really. Since it is our own beliefs on the line, we should do more than stand aside. It's a more equal role, as the bond between people and Pokemon should be."

Layla broke out into a grin as she scrambled onto Reshiram. "Yeah. Besides, it'll be a lot more epic and awesome this way." She felt Reshiram's building excitement pulse through her, fed by the growing anticipation flowing through Zekrom and flooding into N. It was blotting out the other, less necessary emotions, as well as even less necessary thoughts. Yes, this was going to be a great battle. This was going to be _fun_.

_**IIIIII**_

_****Haha, evil cliffie XP. Don't worry, the next chapter won't take too long to be posted. However, after that there will be a dry spell, b/c I need to write the rough for the following chapter + type it up + get it beta'ed and all that.  
_

_So what do you think? Does the concept make sense so far?  
_

_Random note: WTF, Gen 6 Pokemon already? So far I like the mutant bird legendary and the fox starter.  
_


	6. The Soul-Swallowing Castle: God Complex

****_So here we are, N's castle part 2! I made it as epic as possible, so I hope you guys enjoy!_

**Chapter 6**** - The Soul-Swallowing Castle - **_**Loaded God Complex**_

_**N's Castle - The Throne Room **__- (Go Layla! And N! Layla learned Fusion Flare! N learned Fusion Bolt! Layla's stats rose drastically! N's stats rose drastically! Reshiram looked up to the ceiling and howled!)_

"Now, I will create the future I desire!" shouted N proudly, as Zekrom began to rise into the air. "I shall sweep you before me!"

"Bring it on, N!" yelled Layla, as Reshiram lifted off with Zekrom.

Both legendary Pokemon bellowed and then rushed at each other, their humans crouched down on their backs.

"Zekrom, Dragonbreath!" commanded N.

"Reshiram, Dragonbreath!" ordered Layla. Her connection to the great white dragon allowed her to instinctively know what moves it could use, without scanning it with her Pokedex.

Both dragons took a deep breath and spat out a gold-and-purple stream of crackling flame at each other. The two strange fires collided and cancelled each other out, showering sparkling embers everywhere.

"Zekrom, Zen Headbutt!"

Zekrom zoomed forth, its massive forehead glowing with a bright blue light. The black dragon smashed its shining head against Reshiram, who recoiled in pain. Layla had to grip the white dragon tightly to stay on. She felt the smug triumph from Zekrom and N, and indignant annoyance from Reshiram.

"Reshiram, Slash!"

Reshiram retaliated by raking its claws across Zekrom's chest. Now it was Layla and Reshiram who were cheerfully proud, and Zekrom and N who emitted a frustrated, _can't-believe-we-fell-for-that_ feeling.

Despite the blow, N was smiling roguishly. "Do you really think you can stop us with that?"

Layla heard some cheering from Ezra and the other gathered Plasma Grunts, who had ventured into the throne room itself to witness the historic battle. Zorua barked encouragement form Ezra's shoulder. Ghetsis stood behind them, watching stoically.

"Slash!" yelled N.

The great black dragon sliced into Reshiram's side as it shot by. The white dragon cried out and quickly turned to face its fleeing attacker. Said fleeing attacker was doing twirls and loop-de-loops in the air as it flew.

"Extrasensory!" Layla shouted.

Reshiram's blue eyes shone brilliantly. Suddenly the air around Zekrom shimmered like water, and the black dragon was slammed sideways into the nearest wall. Dust and debris flew all over. The Plasma Grunts and the Zorua below shrieked in alarm. Even Ghetsis looked anxious.

Layla wasn't worried though. She could sense N and Zekrom, and they were fine. It would take a lot more than that to bring them down.

Zekrom swiftly shot out of the dust cloud, roaring. The Plasma Grunts cheered even louder while the Zorua yipped. Ghetsis's mouth went from a grim line to a cool smirk.

"Hey, you nearly made me lose my hat!" N retorted with a grin, holding on to said cap.

"You're more worried about your damn hat than your damn wall?" Layla shouted back, pointing to where there was now a large crater in the previously whole marble. A little bit of the outside world could be seen through a couple of crumbling cracks.

N glanced at the wall. "Ah, it was too stuffy in here anyway."

Reshiram howled happily and began flying in circles around the room. Zekrom chased after it, even as its flight patterns became more convoluted. Zekrom finally caught up, however, and bit its leg. Reshiram yelped, and then spun around to pursue Zekrom.

The black dragon made a rumbling noise that was clearly a taunt. Reshiram barked sharply in return, but its feelings were more mischievous than fierce.

Layla burst into laughter when she finally figured it out. _Tag! They're playing Tag! _

This wasn't a vicious final battle to the legendary dragons - it was a long-postponed playdate. Zekrom and Reshiram, the supposed mortal enemies, just liked to fool around with each other, albeit a bit more roughly than some friends or siblings…

Ghetsis was yelling at N and Layla to get down _immediately_, to stop this nonsense at once and take things more seriously.

N and Layla giddily ignored the Sage. This was way too much fun.

After the two dragons were finally bored with chasing each other all over the room (which took several rounds of Tag), they met in the middle.

N broke out into a savage grin. Layla could feel it as much as see it. She herself began giggling, partially because such a smile was so unlike boastful yet mild N, and partially because of Reshiram's own escalating excitement. Now it was time for the _real_ fun.

"Fusion Bolt!" he roared.

Zekrom bellowed, its eyes glowing brilliant ruby. A sphere of electricity enveloped Zekrom, the white-blue power encasing and flowing around it like a living shell. N's long green hair floated wildly. Zekrom shot forward and slammed into Reshiram.

Reshiram was sent careening wildly, but quickly recovered. Excess lightning from the Fusion Bolt whipped down to the pillars and floor below, forcing N's cheering party to hastily retreat. The electric strikes left ragged, smoking scars. The air almost crackled with static.

Both Layla and Reshiram broke out into feral smiles.

"Fusion Flare!" she howled.

Reshiram raised its head high as an orb of flame formed inside its open maw. The fiery orb then glided upward, rapidly swelling. The remaining static electricity began to get sucked into the fiery orb, and it abruptly doubled in size. Throbbing with power, it exploded forth, a giaint fireball distorting the air with its incredible heat.

Zekrom barely dodged the attack. The Fusion Flare rushed past, obliterated the already-damaged back wall, and kept on going into the full moon night. It left only a gaping hole, surrounding by glowing red molten marble that flowed down to the floor.

Both Layla and N gaped at the massive fleeing flame, until it was finally swallowed by the night. Then they began to laugh hysterically. Their laughter was joined by the delighted cries of Reshiram and Zekrom. Even their attacks were linked!

Reshiram began charging another Fusion Flare. Zekrom did nothing but wait. Neither Layla or N issued commands: they weren't needed. They knew what they wanted.

Only when Reshiram was almost ready to attack did Zekrom summon another Fusion Bolt. The black dragon rocketed forth right after the release of the large fireball, and purposefully collided with it. Zekrom grunted from the hot blow, but most of the fire was absorbed into the electric barrier cloaking the black dragon. The lightning orb grew much brighter, masking its living contents with its light. The entire chamber was bleached with its overwhelming luminance.

Zekrom started darting everywhere like a possessed pinball, wrecking and ricocheting off whatever it crashed into. Spindly lightning and myriad sparks lashed out lavishly with every collision. The room was swiftly being demolished, revealing the great night outside.

Reshiram was laughing madly at Zekrom's antics - no, _she_ was the one who was laughing…or _was_ it Reshiram? Or was it Zekrom, who obviously having fun destroying things? Or was that her Other, who had been buried in this bastion for most of his life?

But why should it matter? Everything was so wonderfully blurred. Now, she wasn't just herself, not just a person - her individual name wasn't enough to describe what she was now, and what she was becoming. For she was definitely _becoming_, just like how a Vulpix exposed to the radiation of a Fire Stone suddenly found itself becoming a Ninetales, evolving….

Yes, _evolving_! She was evolving into…no, she _was_ a dragon, despite her apparent humanity. She had started turning into a dragon when N had held her at the chilly top of Dragonspiral Tower, or perhaps when she first saw him with Zekrom, or maybe even when she first saw him _ever_, with the Purrloin on his shoulder and sunburned skin and the strangely bright sunlight beating down on both of them.

"_So you dislike the sunlight too?" he had said…he had said…He had said so many things…So many big things and small things, that had said so little yet so much about him…Still, if they had known everything beforehand, would it have changed anything at all?_

She was going mad, she realized, but it didn't bother her. She actually found it kind of funny. What had she been so scared of anyway?

N was ablaze in the lunacy too, she knew, and gladly embracing it - finally, relief from the role of being the Plasma King, the responsibility of being the Pokemon savior, the guilt for being a mere human. Now, _finally_, he could do whatever he desired, _be_ whatever he desired, and right now what he desired was to become a dragon, and to be _truly_ happy.

The Fusion Bolt eventually shed away in a flash of light, revealing Zekrom and N once again. N was laughing, his hair standing on end, his cap gone. She both laughed both with him and at him. Their dragons made their own noises of amusement and joy.

Reshiram threw its head back and launched another Fusion Flare at what was left of the ceiling. One fiery blast later, and the immense night above was exposed. The full moon and myriad stars beamed down at them. The twin dragons gladly flew up to greet the black-and-white sky, rotating in a double helix pattern.

_**N's Castle - Outside the Castle**__- (1,2, and…Poof! Layla forgot how to use Judgment! N forgot how to use Judgment! And…Layla learned Doom Desire! N learned Doom Desire! Layla became confused! N became confused! Wild ? Appeared! Wild ? Used Protect!)_

Ecstatic to be out of the cramped playpen below, the two dragons danced about in the air, roaring and howling. They launched attacks at nothing, chased each other around (which was much more fun with all the extra space), and even had some mock battles. The deep chill in the air meant nothing to them. But after a little while that got dull, so they turned their sights to the castle.

They dropped hard onto the towering bastion, causing it to tremble under their feet. They stomped on it, chewed on it, blasted chunks of it off and threw the fragments at each other, even wrestled on it. Then they picked and slashed at the cracks until there were gaping holes, roared and howled at whoever was inside, and gave cries of delight as the occupants hurriedly scurried away. They heard their voices, but they made no sense, though some of them looked and sounded vaguely familiar. There was a dark-skinned one in an apron, a skinny black-and-yellow one, a pink-haired one with blue clothes, a black-haired one with a blue jacket…Oh well.

But soon even that got boring. So from their high perch they began to launch attacks at the vast forest atop which the mountain the castle and Pokemon League were perched on. They wanted to see which one of them could fire their attacks the farthest, and who could do the most damage. The fire and smoke was so pretty to watch.

This was just one little piece of the world, though. They wanted to play in the rest of it too. So they both spread their wings and began to fly toward the dark horizon.

Then a gray-and-red blur struck Reshiram on the left hind leg, causing it to yelp and turn around snarling. The gray-and-red blur then looped around and attacked Zekrom's side, which both surprised and angered the black dragon. Zekrom retaliated by spinning around and firing a Dragonbreath. The gray-and-red blur dived under the purple-and-gold flames and whipped a blade-like blast of air into Zekrom's face. It caused Zekrom to flinch, and the gray-and-red blur fled further away.

_Air Slash_, she thought blandly. _It's another Pokemon. Why is another Pokemon attacking legendaries like us_? There was a similar irritation and confusion from the others, which quickly morphed into an indignant anger that infected them all. _So, it wants to play? We'll play._

Reshiram spat out its own Dragonbreath, but once again the blur evaded the attack. Zekrom tried to slash it, but that too failed. The blur was too fast to track and aim at, swiftly weaving around Thunderbolts and Flamethrowers they threw at it. At best their attacks grazed it, stunning it briefly, but it would quickly recover in midair and continue to dart about. This further aggravated the dragons, who let out howls and roars of frustration.

They chased after the gray-and-red blur, firing more Dragonbreaths at the evasive target. But despite their own great speed, the blur stayed far ahead of them. There seemed to be a fierce air current surrounding the blur, adding to its acceleration. A Tailwind boost, they realized. That's why the blur was so fast. They sneered together - that meant they only had to wait until the Tailwind ran out, and then-

A long piece of dark-blue cloth caught on one of Reshiram's claws, the material still burning. A scarf, she deduced. But why would a Pokemon be wearing a scarf? It did not appear to be one of the ability-boosting ones specially made for Pokemon…

The strong gale abruptly faded, and the gray-and-red blur slowed considerably. The two dragons soon caught up, preparing their Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare attacks. Fusion Flare launched first, the large fireball shooting toward the gray-and-red blur. The blur stopped and summoned a Protect barrier, which the Fusion Flare crashed into and pushed against. The fireball eventually burnt itself out though, and the shield dissolved. The true form of the blur flew before them.

It was an Unfezant, a male one, complete with the long red feathers around the eyes. This did not surprise her - Unfezant were common Pokemon, and males were known to be territorial. She laughed - It probably wanted to challenge them out of sheer pride, wanting a shot against the legendary Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom! She could not blame it for that - she would have done the same.

Then she saw the human on its back. It looked like a young human, with frazzled black hair and tattered blue clothes. But what infuriated her was the defiant leer of those slate-blue eyes behind the cracked glasses, those eyes that held no deference whatsoever. The _nerve_ of that human, not respecting _them_ of all beings-!

Zekrom's Fusion Bolt fed off the remaining heat and energy left by Reshiram's blocked Fusion Flare, and the electric sphere around it abruptly shone bright white. The lightning orb rocketed forth, a blinding ball of incomparable power. Reshiram went after Zekrom, albeit keeping at a safe distance - it wanted at least a scrap of that insolent human to itself.

The human shouted something, and he and the Unfezant became a gray-and-red blur again. Zekrom pursued it fervently, extra energy from the boosted Fusion Bolt snapping out in all directions.

The Unfezant, riding another Tailwind, managed to easily stay ahead of the black dragon for a time. But then a weak bolt struck the Unfezant, stunning it. Zekrom rushed toward the falling bird Pokemon, but it quickly recovered and sent a flurry of feathers in the black dragon's direction - a Featherdance attack. The feathers cloaked the front of the Fusion Bolt, neutralizing some of the electricity and therefore weakening the lightning sphere. It also blinded Zekrom long enough for the Unfezant to get away.

Then the Unfezant shot upward, vanishing into the clouds. Zekrom, its Fusion Bolt attack now fading, nevertheless continued to pursue its foe into the sky mists. Reshiram prepared to follow both of them (This whole thing was its own kind of fun, in a way) when the Unfezant dove down and slammed into Reshiram's back. The white dragon cried out in surprised pain. Reshiram began flying around erratically, trying to get the unwanted intruder off its back. This was _not_ fun!

She spun around, ready to deal with the Unfezant that was pecking and slashing at Reshiram's back. She wasn't ready for the human that scrambled off the Unfezant's back and took hold of her. She screamed and tried to push him away, even hitting him a few times. He started shouting at her, a look of sheer anger and fear on his bloody face…a familiar bloody face…Wait, did she know this human…?

"…Cheren?" she spoke, her voice husky but all too human. That's right, she was a human too. She was-

"-Layla!-" Cheren was shouting, his voice finally starting to make sense. "-Out of it! You gotta …Please! -"

"What are you…doing here…?" Layla asked groggily, before taking a better look at him. His winter outfit was all but torn and burnt to shreds, leaving him with little more than his usual red-and-white shirt and his old black pants. Even those were in poor shape, with scorch marks and blood from burn wounds and scratches. His face was bloody because there was a bleeding cut above his left eye.

Reshiram suddenly lurched to the left. Layla and Cheren fell onto their sides, nearly falling off.

"_Layla_!" Cheren shouted, gripping her tighter. "Layla! Reshiram…controlling…Gotta fight…Layla, you have to fight-"

Reshiram howled, and humming and rage threatening to drown out her thoughts again. Cheren suddenly appeared even more frightened than before and started shouting at her again, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She clutched Cheren as she struggled to keep her sense of self. She might have screamed, but she wasn't sure.

And from somewhere above N and Zekrom were zooming back down, both far more furious than Reshiram was. Especially N.

"Go," Layla rasped, fighting to form each word among the madly spinning emotions and wills within her. "Leave. Danger."

She felt herself being picked up and dragged by Cheren. She struggled only weakly, her mind was in such a hot fog. Reshiram's rage was building, and Zekrom's rage was building, and N's rage was building, and all that rage was aimed at Cheren. She heard Zekrom's mad roar, and then saw the black dragon plummeting down from the clouds. When they got here-

"No! Go!" Layla yelled, her own fear rising. ""Cheren, _go_!"

She did not catch the next words Cheren said. She only noticed how he was suddenly cloaked in a translucent aura, and then flung upward by Reshiram's Extrasensory attack. His Unfezant squawked in alarm and flew up after him.

"Cheren!" Layla yelled.

Cheren kept shooting upward, his back toward the sky. Zekrom grew closer and louder, and feeling of N's anger and jealousy grew with it. There was the rumbling of forming thunder.

"_No_! _Stop it_!" Layla screeched.

Zekrom roared, and unleashed a Thunderbolt attack.

"_Cheren_!" she shrieked.

Cheren screamed as his back was struck by the Thunderbolt. Then he began to fall, silently. His Unfezant caught his limp body on the way down. It hastily fled from Zekrom's path.

_No…Arceus no…_ Layla thought, staring up in dread. _Please don't be…Cheren, please don't be…_

Layla felt a puzzled but rather proud N trying to comfort her. She lashed out at him, channeling her fear and rage into him, and he shrank back, surprised. Reshiram, while harboring feelings of obvious disagreement, nevertheless was in a bad mood and snapped at Zekrom when it got too close. Zekrom growled back, and the two dragons snarled and spat weak attacks at each other. N was anxiously trying to calm them. Layla didn't bother helping - she wanted to fight. Eventually Zekrom backed off, waiting for Reshiram's moodiness to end.

N sent her questioning feelings, a _what-have-I done-wrong _kind of feeling. This only infuriated Layla more - she would have punched him if he was anywhere near her. Instead she sent him feelings of outraged questioning, feelings of _what-have-you-done _and _what-were-you-thinking_. N returned with puzzled feelings of his own, a cross _but-_you_-do-it _accusing feeling.

Of course she knew that was true - she had always enjoying terrorizing the Plasma Grunts with Pokemon attacks after the battle. She felt guilty about that now - after being at the castle, she knew they were humans too, not just cardboard cronies to crush. Not that there weren't some that didn't deserve it anyway…But this was _Zekrom_, a legendary Pokemon! An attack like that on a _human_-

There was a sudden spike in both anger and disorientation from Zekrom, which in turn caused more anger and bewilderment in N. Their connection to Reshiram and Layla became incoherent. Alarmed, both Reshiram and Layla tried to communicate with them, but all they got were enraged, garbled responses. There was furious roaring from Zekrom in the distance.

A gray-and-red blur shot in around Reshiram, and then stopped right in front of its face. It's was Cheren's Unfezant, along with a ragged but conscious Cheren, looking determined as ever.

Layla was greatly relieved to see him both alive and awake, almost to the point of crying. But she was also annoyed with him - what was he still doing here, especially in this state? He knew first-hand how dangerous it was. He was damn lucky to even still be breathing.

Cheren dove down in front of Reshiram, who had begun growling at him. He was undeterred. "Unfezant, Swagger!"

_Swagger_? Layla thought in disbelief. _On the _legendary dragons? _Of all the -_

Unfezant crowed and shook its head, whipping its head feathers about. Layla felt Reshiram's anger quickly rise, and soon her connection to the white dragon began to scramble her own thoughts and emotions.

"_Cheren_!" she called out, trying to resist the whirlpool of growing madness. But soon she too was pulled under and swallowed by the artifical rage. Reshiram went after the boy and his Unfezant, but they were far too hard to keep up with and the white dragon quickly lost patience. She couldn't understand what the boy was yelling to her, and she didn't care either - she just wanted to break something, anything. So she and Reshiram turned their anger to an easier, more equal target - Zekrom.

Reshiram howled as its sharp teeth suddenly blazed, and bit into Zekrom's shoulder with a Fire Fang attack. Zekrom roared and slashed Reshiram in return, driving it back. Reshiram retaliated by firing a Dragonbreath into Zekrom's face, leaving it reeling. The black dragon quickly recovered, however, and struck back with a Zen Headbutt to Reshiram's own cranium.

Reshiram was sent spiraling downward, but it used Extrasensory to pull Zekrom down with it and slam it into the castle wall. Zekrom then rammed the wall repeatedly, as if it was the opponent and not Reshiram. Reshiram was lost in its own confusion, spinning and snapping after its tail.

They felt nothing but a tightening tangle of fury and accusation, with no clear answers coming forth. They purposefully lashed out at each other not only physically, but emotionally. And the rage was only growing, as they fed off of each other's anger and disorder…

Finally Zekrom shot back up to Reshiram with a furious roar, a Fusion Bolt forming around it. Reshiram continued to chase itself, and took no notice of the black dragon until it had crashed into it with the lightning orb.

The powerful electricity stunned not only Reshiram, but its rider. Suddenly she was falling, falling, while the two dragons clashed on above, unknowing that-

Something caught her. She thrashed around at first, until she heard Cheren's voice shouting at her. As she finally calmed down, Cheren and the rest of the world sluggishly came back into focus. Sharp, horrible focus.

The forest below was infected with patches of bright, spreading light. Then she smelled the woody scent of smoke, and realized that the spreading light was fire. The illumination of the flames and of the full moon revealed many fresh craters and scars on the land, as well as the numerous scorch marks and holes left in the castle.

Layla stared at it all in stunned silence, her thoughts becoming more coherent as her distance from the mad others grew larger. They must be flying away, she realized. Then she saw Cheren.

His shirt hung off him in battered scraps, with his winter layers all but obliterated. His back and arms were pockmarked with burns and other injuries. An especially large burn on the middle of his back showed where he had been struck by Zekrom's Thunderbolt. The cut above his left eye was still bleeding. His expression was obviously pained, yet he was smiling with relief.

"Oh Arceus, Cheren…" Layla breathed, as she gazed out to the devastated scenery again, and then back to Cheren. She noticed some liquid crimson on her outfit, tried to wipe it off, and then realized it was blood from her childhood friend. "Was all this…us?"

There was more frenzied howling and roaring above. Layla didn't want to look up.

"If by _us_ you mean you and N and the legendary dragons…" Cheren began, also watching the rampant fires below. "…Then yes."

_("Zekrom's powerful electricity, along with the other Pokemon, devastated ancient Unova in an instant," Alder had said back then.) _

…_Because the dragons drove their humans mad, _Layla added mentally, gripping Unfezant's feathers. _They drove them mad so they could all have fun together, so they could all play together, which meant seeing how much they could fight and burn and break…Oh Arceus, oh Arceus…_

Layla suddenly felt Cheren hug her tighter, pressing her head to his shoulder. It was so comforting to have an ordinary hug, a touch that didn't abruptly contaminate her with emotions not her own. Her shaking (when had she started to shake?) gradually lessened.

"No, this wasn't you. Not the real you," Cheren murmured to her, resting his head on her shoulder as he rubbed her back. "This isn't even that damn N's fault, though he hasn't helped things much either…"

That surprised Layla. She expected Cheren to bear more anger toward N. The two of them had never gotten along particularly well, and now…

Cheren lifted his head and glared up to the insane battle still being waged above. He clenched the back of her coat tightly. "It's those goddamned Pokemon using both of you! _They're_ the evil ones here!"

The strength of his words unnerved Layla. They were childish, powerful, destructive, dangerous…but evil? No, that was not the feeling she got from them. "They're legendaries…" she said, not sure how else to describe them.

"I don't _care_ if they're legendaries!" Cheren screamed, below his voice dropped to a low and quiet mutter. "They don't have the right to use people like that, any more than people have the right to use Pokemon like that. We worshipped them blindly as deities, just because of their great size and power, but in the end they're just Pokemon who are spoiled by human reverence, who think they can do whatever and take whoever they want as _playthings_. I _hate_ them!"

Layla felt Cheren's body actually quiver with rage, and knew this was not Cheren just ranting, or trying to prove himself, or even trying to impress her. The way he gritted his teeth, the way he gripped her rigidly as he continued to leer at the dragons fighting above...

Ghetsis was right. She had never known true hatred.

Layal tried to hug Cheren back, but it only aggravated his wounds and caused him to wince. Still, this seemed to release him from his dark reverie, and his hold on her relaxed slightly. "Enough of all this crap. We're leaving."

"Leaving?" asked Layla, almost dumbly.

"Yeah," Cheren replied, letting go of her to reach for something behind him. "By the way, here's your hat."

"Oh," Layla said, taking the somewhat dirty cap. She hadn't realized she had lost it. She placed it snugly back on her head. "Thanks…But I can't leave here. Not with everything all messed up like it is…"

"We're getting you out of here," Cheren insisted, his tone and expression firm as his Unfezant continued to carry them away from the castle. "We need to get you away from that madhouse and away from that dragon Pokemon."

"Reshiram," Layla said, noticing how he seemed to have trouble catching his breath. "And we need to get _you_ medical attention."

"I'm okay," Cheren answered sternly.

"No you're not," Layla countered with a worried frown. "And we need to get N away from Zekrom too. He's still locked in the madness, I can feel it. Can we agree that he's bad enough when he's by himself, much less when he's being driven nuts by a legendary dragon Pokemon? And as long as he's insane, I'm never going to be fully sane either. That's how this connection stuff works."

Cheren was silent at first, and then he let out a frustrated growl. "…Fine." He ordered Unfezant to turn around.

"Beside, I need to recall Reshiram," Layla added. "It'll be a lot easier to deal with if it's back in its Pokeball. If I start going nuts again, smack me. I won't call the women's rights people or anything. If that still doesn't work, take the Pokeball from me and recall it yourself."

"Right," said Cheren, nodding. "Then let's go. Unfezant, Tailwind."

Unfezant crowed, its speed doubling as a strong gust blew behind it.

Despite this, Reshiram and Zekrom still reached the castle first. They dragged against the broad wall as they fought with each other, creating long airy ropes of dust and debris. Both dragons took turns pounding madly at the wall, as if everything was the bastion's fault.

"Everyone's already retreated deep inside the castle for safety," Cheren explained before Layla could ask. "They should be okay as long as the castle remains standing."

_Which it might not for long at this rate_, Layla thought grimly, as she noted the many holes and cracks in the great stone building.

A stray Dragonbreath raced toward them. Unfezant quickly ducked into one of the castle's many ragged openings to evade the gold-and-purple flames.

The inside of the castle was scarcely in better shape than the outside. The waterways were bleeding out of the many fractures in the castle face. The carpet was burnt and torn, disarrayed and dirtied by many hurried footprints. Golurk statues were overturned, some with necks broken while others were completely shattered. The dust in the air was so thick it was like being in a fading photograph as it disintegrated.

"We…we need to get back to the top floor, to the throne room," Cheren said. His voice was muffled by the cloth he held over his face to keep the thick dust out of his lungs. "We'll have more room to fight and…and avoid attacks up there…" He glanced over to Layla, who was keeping her winter scarf over her face to filter her own breath. "You…okay?"

Layla nodded. "Yeah…"

"Let's go then," said Cheren, sliding off of his Unfezant. He had to grip the great gray bird for a moment to steady himself.

"Cheren?" Layla asked uneasily, as she also dismounted from the Unfezant.

"I'm alright," Cheren replied a bit sternly, recalling Unfezant into its Pokeball. "Let's just get this over with."

They both began to travel down the hazy hallway, but Cheren soon fell behind Layla. Each of his steps became slower and more careful, while his breathing grew quicker and harsher. Layla was just turning to ask if he was okay when he collapsed.

"Cheren!" Layla shouted, running over. She kneeled beside him and began to shake his shoulder. "Cheren! Wake up!"

Cheren's eyes flickered open. "…Layla…" He tried to get up, but couldn't. "D-Dammit…"

Layla's mind raced as her body remained frozen. What should she do? The heroes on TV always knew what to do, didn't they? She didn't even have any bandages on her - she had plenty of Hyper Potions and Full Restores and other Pokemon medicine, but no _human_ medicine…There hadn't been any room for it when she had the Light Stone in her bag…

"Layla! Cheren!"

Layla turned to see Alder rushing up the steps toward them. She had never been so grateful to see the Champion of Unova (though perhaps that was not saying much, considering their previous encounters). "Cheren's hurt bad! We need to get him to a doctor or hospital or something!"

"I-I'm not hurt that bad…" Cheren protested. "Better than how it looks…J-Just give me a minute…"

Alder clenched his teeth at the sight of Cheren. He bent down next to him and inspected his wounds. Cheren watched him with a mix of impatience and gratitude. "What happened?" Alder asked.

"He…He fought with us, me and N and the legendary dragons," Layla explained shakily, the scope of everything growing terribly clearer every moment away from N and the twin dragons. "H-He kept us from leaving and attacking other areas…W-We were just so-"

Alder swore under his breath, as he started to wrap Cheren's injuries. "Crazy brat. He's lucky to be alive at all, pulling a stunt like that."

A Flamethrower attack burst through the wall not thirty yards from them, scorching the entire area black. Reshiram's enraged howl could be heard somewhere far away. That sound, along with the smell of ashes and smoke and blood, made Layla want to vomit.

Alder studied the scene silently but sternly, his body tense. Cheren was slumbering from exhaustion and his wounds.

"…This isn't over yet," growled Alder finally, before turning back to Layla. "I'll take care of Cheren. You need to go and end this before the situation truly gets out of control."

"Me?" asked Layla. "But I can't go up there by myself. What if I go mad again?"

"Then don't let Reshiram dominate you," advised Alder firmly. "You're the hero, the one chosen by Reshiram. If you are the true hero, Reshiram's true master, then you should be able to make it obey you. It wouldn't have chosen you if it didn't respect you."

Layla glanced to the side. He made it sound so easy…

"Only you and Reshiram together can stand up to N and Zekrom," Alder went on. "If you don't stop him, the destruction and chaos will spread, and more Pokemon and people will be hurt."

_More people like Cheren_, Layla thought, looking back to her childhood friend. Rage flared through her. "I'll stop it. I'll stop all of it." She stood up. "Look after Cheren."

Alder nodded. "Unova is counting on you."

"I know," Layla replied.

She sprinted toward the stairs at the other end of the hallway. There she was forced to slow down, as she had to climb over various pieces of rubble that had fallen down. Some moonlight poured down from the gaps in the walls and ceiling. Even now the scope of the destruction astounded her, and she could hardly see through all the dust...

Layla felt the noise rise in her mind as she went up the stairs, as she drew closer to N and the twin dragon Pokemon. But she refused to let herself be sucked into that whirlpool of blurred emotions again, even though it felt like the most natural thing to do. She wasn't going to lose herself this time. She wasn't going to lose anything else.

_**N's Castle - The Throne Room**__- (Layla snapped out of confusion! N snapped out of confusion! Foe Ghetsis appeared! Ghetsis used Venoshock! Layla used Rage! Ghetsis used Retaliate! Layla's rage is building! Ghetsis used Outrage! Layla's rage is building!)_

She arrived in the throne room just in time to see Reshiram and Zekrom crash through the right wall. They were both a bloody mess, continuing to claw and bite each other even as they stumbled across the rubble-strewn floor. There were tired growls and grunts instead of the previous roars and howls, the manic anger all but faded. Now it was just a matter of stubbornness, neither wanting to give way to the other.

Zekrom's back turned toward Layla, and there was no sign of N. For a moment Layla's heart froze.

"Leave them be," a familiar voice said, as Layla felt feelings of reassurance flow to her. "This is their fight now."

"How'd you get here without getting trampled or crushed?" Layla asked plainly without turning around, feeling stupid for worrying. As long as they had this connection, she would know N was alright.

"Zekrom let me off earlier, once the Swagger effects began to subside," N replied. "The fight was getting too dangerous."

Layla turned to see N standing a few feet away. Despite his frazzled appearance (though at some point he had recovered his hat) he still wore his usual smile. But Layla knew that grin was only a dusty façade, for she felt little joy or confidence from him. There was shock, amazement, a little fear, with an exhausted fuzziness coating it all, but not joy or confidence.

"We should still keep our distance," N advised. "The Swagger's effects seem to be mostly gone, but I still sense some heightened aggression from Zekrom and Reshiram. And…for similar reasons…it's probably best we don't get too close to each other as well."

Layla nodded. She didn't want to trigger more madness. Once the twin dragons wore each other out, it would be much easier to recall both Pokemon and leave the place.

N turned to the fight before him and Layla. "They truly are incredible, aren't they?"

"Yeah…" Layla agreed. It was so easy to relax, with his presence so close. Then she remembered why she was here, shook her head, and sent N some irritation. "And incredibly dangerous."

N actually chuckled at this. "Come now, I know you're proud of Reshiram, as I am proud of Zekrom. I can sense it."

…_Was _she proud? Yes, she supposed, a part of her was pleased by the sheer power and beauty of Reshiram, and the fact that Reshiram had chosen _her_ as its human. That was an honor only she and N shared in this modern era.

But that wasn't the point of her being here, she reminded herself.

Zekrom rammed into Reshiram with a Fusion Bolt attack. Reshriam retaliated by firing a Fusion Flare at point-blank range, its strength further boosted by the leftover electricity in the air. The raw heat and power of the fireball eclipsed both dragons. There were cries of anguish from both beasts.

Layla and N both dove behind the same huge piece of upturned ceiling debris. N pulled Layla close and held her tightly, as the force of the blast and shook the entire room. Bastion fragments shot past them and sometimes even crashed against the especially large piece of rubble they were hiding behind.

Now that Layla was in contact (such close contact) with N, she could feel the raw fear and raw protectiveness pulse through him much clearer, and hear the rapid and shrill notes of his nameless song. She might have even heard him growl, but with all the noise she couldn't be sure. What she _did_ know was that N insisted on keeping her near, even after everything became quiet and the heat began to dissipate. It was not so much a feeling of love, or even of possessiveness, but rather of wanting to both comfort and be comforted at the same time.

Layla did not blame him, and hugged him back.

After the silence lasted for a few more minutes, Layla cautiously reached out to Reshiram. She only got faint and unfocused emotions in reply. It was the same for Zekrom.

"They must both be knocked out," Layla said, carefully extracting herself from N's hold. "Let's go get them."

N nodded hesitantly, standing up with her and leaving their shelter.

There was hardly anything left of the throne room. The white tile was scratched and scorched, even melted in some places. The purple carpet leading to where the throne once had been was incinerated, with little more than ashes left. Those ashes were steadily being carried away by the cold wind blowing through the large holes in the walls. Only the front wall was left in one piece, and it bore several cracks.

Lying in the middle of the mauled space like a broken yin-yang symbol were Reshiram and Zekrom, both unconscious. Both Layla and N staggered to their respective legendary dragon Pokemon, and carefully inspected and treated their wounds. Then they both recalled their Pokemon, and gazed at each other like ghosts.

Layla's head felt much clearer now that both Reshiram and Zekrom were sleeping inside their Pokeballs, though N's song was much louder in their near-absence. But she also felt both physically and mentally exhausted. It was like she had studied for a test intensely for five days straight, and had run on the treadmill whenever she couldn't focus on reading anymore. She got the same feeling from N, whose song had gone from franticly harsh to drowsily disoriented.

They said nothing to each other at first. Their emotions mixed almost lazily, and with little focus.

"…Let's go," Layla finally spoke,

"…Go where?" asked N.

"….I dunno," Layla admitted, shrugging. "Just…somewhere else."

N seemed to agree emotionally, but he shook his head. "Our battle….it's not done yet."

Anger blazed in Layla. "What do you mean the battle's not over? _Look_!" She pointed to the world outside, where fires still ate into the forests. "Haven't we caused _enough_ of this for one day?"

N gazed out to the ravaged land. He was not as concerned as Layla was. "In the end, Zekrom's and Reshiram's battle was a draw. We still haven't determined the world's future. We must settle this now." He took out another Pokeball.

Layla snarled. N seriously wasn't satisfied yet? "N, the way…the way we just attacked everything…People could have died. Same for Pokemon, if humanity doesn't concern you. We could have been _murderers_! Is _that_ how you want to rule, your Majesty?"

N shrank back from Layla's yelling. He glanced away guilty.

"…N, do you _really_ still believe that Pokemon should be liberated from people?" Layla questioned. "Especially now that you have the connection to Zekrom, and also to Reshiram and me? They're probably the ultimate bonds between human and Pokemon that have ever existed. Separating Pokemon from people…is that really what you want to do?"

N said nothing, shame wafting off him. But there was still a haughty stubbornness, still a desperate determination to prove something. He still couldn't meet Layla's eyes.

"N, why are you _really_ fighting?" Layla asked, her tone gentler this time. "What is it that you really want?"

N smiled. "I want _you_."

Layla felt her face grow hot. _So many different ways that can be interpreted…_ "…Besides that."

N grew more serious. "I want to break the barriers between us. This fated fight is one of those barriers, because it forces us to be enemies. And until that battle finally reaches to proper conclusion, we cannot be together."

He tossed out his Pokeball. It released a Carracosta, a blue-and-gray sea turtle Pokemon shielded by a stone shell and stone face armor. It stomped the ground.

"And also," N went on. "While I love you and respect you, I still don't think you are completely right. You do not fully understand the truth you pursue. This is not your fault - you were simply not raised with your true destiny in mind, as I was. The way things are now…we cannot both be right. So let me prove my ideals to you!"

"Fine," Layla growled, plucking Serperior's Pokeball off her belt. "Then let me prove my truth!"

**IIIIII**

Layla honestly didn't remember much of the battle. She just couldn't focus. Neither could N. Their combined lack of concentration and mental exhaustion led to a highly distracted fight. Their Pokemon gave them puzzled and concerned looks as their Trainers laughed at nothing, or stared off into space. Layla was pretty sure she ordered Serperior to use Flamethrower at one point.

Layla felt N's anxiety build, as she took down his Pokemon one by one. There was a rising anger as well, but it was more of a prideful anger than a spiteful anger, a_ How-could-I-lose-at-my-own-game_ kind of anger. Even then his anxiety easily overrode his resentment. By the time N's last Pokemon was out, N was teetering on panic.

"Is the world going to choose you, and not me?" N exclaimed, as his Zoroark stood panting and slouched before him.

Layla's Serperior was in considerably better shape, the large grass snake cheerful even under these circumstances.

Layla however was much more solemn, since she felt N's genuine anguish throughout the entire battle. It was the first battle she hadn't enjoyed. "You said so yourself - this had to happen. So let's just get this out of the way. Serperior, Leaf Blade."

"Rior!" yelled Seperior, as its lithe body snapped forward. It sliced into Zoroark with the sharp-edged leaves on the end of its tail. Zoroark cried out, and then fell forward unconscious. The battle was over.

N silently recalled his Zoroark, before pulling his cap over his eyes. Layla didn't need their connection to know he was upset.

Layla didn't say anything either, as she returned Serperior to its Pokeball. Instead she sent feelings of reassurance to N. He sulkily rejected them with a flare of fury. But the emotion soon died away, replaced by growing shame and confusion.

"Everything's ruined," N said quietly, still keeping his cap over his eyes. Frustration and guilt radiated from him. "The ideals I held…The dreams Pokemon shared…"

"N…" Layla began.

N did not answer at first. "…Zekrom and I were beaten. Your truth…Your feelings…They were stronger than mine, it seems…"

"I wouldn't say that," replied Layla, looking away. "My Pokemon were just better fighters."

N bore a mirthless grin. "Reshiram and Zekrom…each of them choosing a different hero…Is that even possible?" N wondered, shaking his head. "Two heroes living at the same time - one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals." He finally gazed back at Layla. "Could…Could they both be right? I don't know."

"I don't know either," Layla admitted. "But really…well….Reshiram and Zekrom, even though one prefers truth and the other prefers ideals, they don't see each other as enemies. I mean, they compete with each other and stuff, but they don't want to kill each other. There's a lot of stuff like that really - stuff that's opposite of each other, but they still coexist, need each other even….Sorry, I'm probably not making much sense…"

"…No, I know what you're trying to say," N replied with a small smile. His emotions became more relaxed. "It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world."

Layla nodded, smiling herself. "Yeah."

N turned to the right, gazing out through the huge hole in the wall. His agitation was quickly melting into relief, and it helped Layla unwind some as well. The battle between them was done. After all the chaos, they could finally move on. They could be-

N seemed to sense this as well, for he turned to Layla with an almost shy smile.

"After all that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me?" snarled a voice behind Layla. "You good-for-nothing boy!"

Layla spun around to see Ghetsis standing there, icy anger burning in his eyes. Layla grew nervous as Ghetsis drew closer. The Sage wove around Layla like she was merely a statue placed at a troublesome location.

Layla tried to assure the increasingly bewildered and alarmed N, while trying to keep down her own confusion. Why was the King of Team Plasma letting one of his subordinates intimidate him like this? Unless-

"To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals," Ghetsis went on, his gaze locked onto N. "The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokemon now was to give _my_ Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done."

_Unless this guy is the _real_ leader of Team Plasma!_ Layla suddenly realized. N was just a ruler in name only, a figurehead for everyone else to marvel at. How did she miss that? It was so obvious, as she thought back to her encounters with the red-eyed man - the way he carried himself so smugly, the way he talked about his "king" like an object, bragging about how he raised that king, which apparently involved locking him in a childish room for the first fifteen or sixteen years of his life-

Ghetsis walked past Layla and went to N, who cringed back. "After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokemon was the true hero…"

The sound of Ghetsis's slap reverberated loudly in the silence. N stumbled back, eyes wide, cheek red, his alarm spiraling into shock and fear. The intensity of his emotions paralyzed Layla, who also felt her own rage rising.

"You lost to an ordinary Trainer!" Ghetsis spat, all his careful restraint discarded. "There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokemon…"

N stood there in an utter stupor, his lanky body quivering like a frightened child's. No, Layla realized, he _was_ still a child for all purposes. A child who, up to this point, had been told he was always right, that he was the chosen hero for Arceus's sake. He had never been refused anything, much less scolded, much less screeched at and hit and told his destiny was a lie and that he was something less than human…

And, now that Layla was beginning to retrieve her own identity from the roiling emotions of her Other, she felt her own fury and disgust rapidly rising…No, it was something more than that, a cold black fire in her chest and mind.

Ghetsis abruptly turned around, shooting her an angry look. "Layla! I never would have thought the legendary Pokemon would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard."

_Caught him off-guard, did I? _Layla thought, not without a little dark amusement. _Upset his plans, did I? Oh, I'll do far more than that…_

Ghetsis grew eerily calm, a savage smile creeping up his face. "This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule the world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you - since you know the truth -" His voice dipped lower as his grin grew wider. "-You must be eliminated!"

Layla knew that she should have felt scared - N sure was - or at least nervous. Instead she felt a sinister smirk slip over her own lips. "Is that all you have to goddamned say?"

Ghetsis's expression shifted to surprise and wariness, but then it abruptly distorted into outright laughter. N stared at Ghetsis wide-eyed.

Layla leered at Ghetsis, feeling just as confused as N was. "_What_?"

"Yes…yes, that's it," Ghetsis said with a smug smile. "You finally understand it, what true hatred is."

"Yes, because I hate you," Layla snarled in a low voice. She couldn't help but wonder why her loathing seemed to amuse Ghetsis, even delight him. "This isn't one of my childish tantrums either, as you once put it. I don't just want to beat you and whatever Pokemon you have…" She smiled slightly. "I want you to _suffer_."

"Oh?" replied Ghetsis, still grinning. "You really think that you are capable of such malice, a young girl like you?"

"Try me," Layla growled back, still smiling herself. "You'll have to get through me to rule the world anyway, right?"

Then there were two sets of footsteps behind her, one set far too heavy to be human. Ghetsis gazed at the newcomers in obvious irritation. Layla also glanced back, more annoyed than concerned by ther prospects of intruders. She did not want interference now.

The human was Alder, which didn't surprise Layla. The Pokemon was a Haxorus, with Cheren riding on its back. It was the same Haxorus Cheren had been trying to catch in Victory Road: she could tell by the old scars on its face and neck. Cheren's presence surprised Layla only for a moment - of course Cheren wouldn't stay down during a time like this. He looked like a half-done mummy, with bandages all over his body. His slate-blue eyes, however, still burned with plenty of life.

"Rule the world?" Cheren questioned, glaring at Ghetsis. "Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokemon?"

Ghetsis smirked. "That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokemon? Certainly, manipulating Pokemon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with."

Layla scowled. Did he really care so little about other living things, human or Pokemon? N obviously meant nothing to him, and he raised the boy himself. She looked over to Cheren and Alder, who were visibly disgusted themselves. _And they don't even know the half of it…_

"So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokemon!" Ghetsis concluded grandly, spreading his arms out widely and sneering at his audience.

That was the worst non-sequitur Layla had ever heard, and she had been the (often unwilling) subject of plenty of N's ramblings. She wanted to stomp over and punch the man. Maybe kick him a lot too. Make him grovel while her heel was pressing against his head…

But she didn't. No, she had a much better idea.

"You fool!" Alder shouted at Ghetsis, who was unfazed by the loud words. "That's a ridiculous idea!"

"Yeah," Layla replied, a Pokeball already in her hand. "You might scare some of the weaker Trainers. But you seriously think you stand a chance against a serious Trainer, someone who has strong bonds with their Pokemon? Against someone like me? Against _this_?"

Layla pressed the button on the Pokeball in her hand, and Reshiram erupted out of it. Though it had only rested briefly, already it was brimming with energy again. It howled angrily, and Layla gladly drank in its rage.

"Layla!" Cheren yelled in dread, but he was carried back by his spooked axe-headed dragon Pokemon. "_Haxorus_! Stop it! _Haxorus_!"

Alder watched Reshiram's rematerialization with a mix of fascination and horror. "Layla, this is-"

"I am the human chosen by Reshiram!" Layla announced proudly, flinging one arm to the side with dramatic grace. "You have hurt N, my Other, and have threatened me. Now I'm - no, all of us - are seriously pissed. You _really_ think you can win, you conceited ass?"

Reshiram stomped the floor, causing the room to quiver, and let out another blaring bay.

"You can say whatever you want," replied Ghetsis, still sneering. "A Pokemon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokemon. Layla, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat." He took out a Pokeball from out of his billowing robe. "Come on! Now you'll face _me_ in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!"

"Layla!" N called out in warning, radiating anxiety and fear as his song became more sped up and off-key.

"Layla!" Cheren also shouted, but with a different kind of worry inflected in his voice.

"Relax, you two," Layla reassured, as Reshiram moved in front of Layla. "Me and Reshiram just need to kick Ghetsis's ass and get him out of the way. We've got this."

"I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!" Ghetsis bellowed, throwing out his own Pokeball. It released a gold-and-blue coffin-like Pokemon with bright red eyes and two pairs of ghostly arms. "Cofagrigus! Shadow Ball!"

"Fusion Flare!" Layla ordered.

Reshiram began charging a huge fireball while Cofagrigus began forming a much less impressive sphere of darkness. The white dragon's attack was ready long before the spirit coffin's was, and the ensuing fiery collision struck it full-on. Cofagrigus was knocked out instantly, and sagged to the rubbish-strewn floor unceremoniously.

Ghetsis growled as he recalled his swiftly-defeated Pokemon. Layla smiled smugly. Reshiram howled.

That first round foretold the rest of the fight. There was no Pokemon of Ghetsis's that could stand up to Reshiram's brutal, unrestrained assaults. Most went down in one hit. As the battle went on, Layla's body language grew more animated, more zealous.

N on the other hand was becoming more frightened, which both confused and annoyed Layla. Couldn't he see that she was winning?

"What is going on?" Ghetsis hissed, his last Pokemon, a Hydreigon, barely keeping itself aloft. It was a strange-looking Hydreigon, small for its kind and with its two smaller heads severely undeveloped. Layla guessed it was the result of some experiment that forced it to evolve early - Zweilous did not become Hydreigon until Level 64, yet her Pokedex registered this one at Level 54.

"Dragonbreath," Layla said, watching quietly as the dark hydra was engulfed in gold-and-purple fire. Its three-headed scream of pain died away as it collapsed onto the ground. Reshiram continued its Dragonbreath for a few more seconds regardless.

Ghetsis stared at his fallen Pokemon in disbelief. "My calculations…No! My careful schemes! The world should be mine!"

Reshiram howled once more, this howl lasting much longer than the others. Layla still said nothing.

"_What_? I created Team Plasma with my own hands," Ghetsis continued to rant, visibly sweating now. He stomped over to his Hydreigon and kicked it. The main head let out a weak cry of anguish before falling back into unconsciousness. "I'm absolutely perfect! _I am perfection_! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

"Reshiram," Layla spoke, her voice barely above a mutter.

Reshiram answered with an impatient yowl.

Layla broke out into a grin. Of course Reshiram already knew what she wanted. "Reshiram, eat his face!" she declared, pointing straight at Ghetsis.

Reshiram bore its own sharp-toothed smile as it tramped quickly toward the absurdly-robed man.

Ghetsis paled as he began to skitter back with wide eyes. "No, wait! Stop!"

But Reshiram didn't stop. Instead Ghetsis was forced to flee all over the room as the great white dragon chased him, barking and occasionally snapping near his back. Layla burst into uncontrollable laughter at the ridiculous sight. She could tell by Reshiram's fang-filled grin that it was having a lot of fun too.

N didn't seem sure what to think of the situation, as his jumbled emotions told Layla. But she noticed that he wasn't as fearful and anxious as he was before. And he didn't go to help Ghetsis when he gasped for assistance.

"…Layla, is this really necessary?" Cheren grumbled, apparently not as amused as Layla was. "Let's just hurry up and arrest the guy so we can get out of here."

"C'mon, you can't say that the guy doesn't deserve it," Layla answered with a smirk. "Or that you don't find this at least a little bit funny."

Cheren had nothing to say to that.

"That's enough Layla," ordered Alder, apparently not amused at all. "You've beaten him and taken down Team Plasma! There's nothing to gain from further humiliating him!"

Layla's face suddenly grew somber. "No, no there isn't…" Then she raised her head disdainfully, her slate-blue eyes narrowing to slits. "Eat him, Reshiram."

Cheren whipped his head in Layla's direction, his own slate-blue eyes wide. "_What_?"

"You can't be-" Alder began, also in shock.

Reshiram's playful yips descended into low growls, as it abruptly sped up. It quickly caught up to Ghetsis, swatted him off his feet, and pinned him under one of its paws. It let out a low, rumbling cry as it opened its mouth wide and bent toward Ghetsis. Any dignity the man had left evaporated as he began to shriek and desperately squirm under Reshiram's paw.

"_No_!" Cheren yelled, throwing out a Pokeball. "Emboar, stop it!"

"Bouffalant! Go!" Alder shouted, tossing his own Pokeball.

Bouffalant, a massive bull-like Pokemon with two great horns and afro-like hair, materialized next to Emboar the massive fire-pig Pokemon. Both Pokemon rushed ahead and struck Reshiram on the side, causing it to cry to in pain. It turned and began spitting fire at the two interlopers, though it kept its paw on Ghetsis at all times.

"What are you guys doing?" Layla hollered at Alder and Cheren. "You were here when he had his little world-domination speech. You seriously think a guy like that is worth saving? That he'll change? He'll only hurt other people if we let him live!"

Cheren's Emboar was knocked out by a blast of Reshiram's Dragonbreath. Bouffalant was barely left standing after a Fusion Flare attack. A Slash from Reshiram quickly took down the big bull too.

"Layla…" Cheren began, his anxious expression soon hardening into a resolute one. "We're not doing this for his sake-"

Cheren ducked down and snatched Reshiram's Pokeball from Layla. She tried to get it back, but Alder took hold of her. Layla let out a growl of frustration as Cheren activated the Pokeball to retrieve Reshiram. The great white dragon dissolved into light just as its jaws were hovering above Ghetsis's trembling head.

Silence loomed, so heavy and apparent after the initial cacophony. Cheren lowered Reshiram's Pokeball, staring at the ground in a half-stupor while Haxorus made grunts of concern. Alder finally let go of Layla, who stood grimly quiet, head held high, unapologetic. Ghetsis was still sprawled over the floor, shaking. N was in little better shape, eyes wide and legs quivering.

"Layla," Cheren began, now looking at her solemnly. "I couldn't care less what happens to Ghetsis. Like you said, he's a rotten person that'll probably never change…But, for that reason, it's not worth stooping to his level for the sake of revenge. Layla, you're a good person. You don't need his blood on your hands."

Layla remained stubbornly silent, her expression unreadable.

Alder scowled at Layla. "Do you realize the cost of what you and Reshiram were about to do? Only by teaming up with our Pokemon were we able to keep things from becoming much, much worse."

Layla was still quiet, still prideful. But she became increasingly aware of N's fright, and tried to send him some comforting feelings, an _everything's-alright _feeling. He mentally cringed away from her, much to Layla's confusion.

Alder then turned to N. "Now, N, do you still think Pokemon and people should be separated?"

N turned to the side, unable to look at any of them. His face was full of guilt, as were his emotions. Layla once again tried to comfort him, and he once again withdrew from her.

"Mwahaha!" Ghetsis laughed, though it had little of its previous smugness. He picked himself off of the floor. "Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokemon myself…I prepared someone for that purpose -" He gestured to the jade-haired boy, who only glanced at him briefly. "N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?"

N said nothing to defend himself, his feelings of shame increasing.

"You-" Layla snarled, but both Cheren on his Haxorus and Alder stepped in front of her.

"Alder, it's a waste of valuable time listening to him ramble on," Cheren said, sneaking a look back at Layla. "He is the one without a human heart!"

"You're right. He's truly pitiful," Alder agreed, before turning to N again. "N…I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing ideals because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was really inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokemon!"

"But…I have no right to be the hero!" N exclaimed, looking to be on the verge of tears.

Layla bit her lip, throat too tight to speak. No, he was wrong, and she flooded him with emotions saying as much. If anything, _she_ was the unworthy one - how selfish she was, the way she had treated the people around her, including _him_. There had been nothing selfish about anything N had wished for, misunderstanding wishes though they were.

N still didn't look at her, but he no longer hid from her feelings.

Layla felt Cheren take hold of her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, looking straight at her. At the same time N wrapped her in a desperate reassurances and love, though it was all greatly tinged with sadness and…jealousy? Oh yes, he was jealous, she could tell from the expression on his face as he glanced over to her and Cheren.

Cheren shot a quick defiant glare to N, and gave Layla's hand another, stronger squeeze. Layla didn't need an emotional connection to Cheren to pick up on the equal envy revealed by his body language. Two boys comforting her yet competing with each other at the same time…It would have been both flattering and funny, if she wasn't already struggling to hold herself together…

"Is that so?" asked Alder, still focused on N. If he was noticing the quiet emotional contest between the three teenagers, he didn't show it. "What you and the legendary Pokemon are going to do from now on…That's important, wouldn't you say?"

N shook his head, gazing down. "Acting like you understand…despite that, why?"

"N, even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other," Alder replied. "There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought."

Cheren hesitantly let go of Layla's hand, as he and Alder moved up to surround Ghetsis. The red-eyed man first turned to Alder, the Unova Champion, and then to Cheren, who was injured but was riding a growling Haxorus, and seemed to decide on taking no chances. His shoulders sagging in defeat, he was escorted out of the throne room to whatever police forces that had gathered downstairs by now.

Now only N and Layla were in the throne room. N was quietly but restlessly looking about, avoiding direct eye contact with Layla. Now that he was no longer distracted by jealousy, the previous uneasiness and guilt was returning.

"N?" asked Layla.

N finally shook his head and walked over to Layla. His feelings were a strange mix that Layla had trouble deciphering, his song slow and sad and somehow off-key. But there was definitely fear still present, which worried Layla. She had hoped that Ghetsis's removal would have eased that fear, at least.

"I want to talk to you about something…" N quietly began, still avoiding eye contact.

He started to amble to where the throne used to be, and Layla followed beside him. Sometimes they had to climb over or around some wreckage. The sun was rising ahead, smearing the sky blue and gold.

"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town," N said, keeping his gaze carefully locked ahead. "I was shocked when I heard what your Pokemon was saying." He paused and turned toward Layla, with a bittersweet smile. "I was shocked because that Pokemon said it liked you. It said that it wanted to be with you."

N started walking forward again, and then stopped again.

"I couldn't understand it," N admitted, his smile growing sadder. "I couldn't believe there were Pokemon that liked people. Because, up to that point, I'd never known a Pokemon like that." As he spoke, his expression became truly sorrowful, and he pulled his cap over his eyes.

_Ghetsis_, Layla thought, sending N some reassurance that he quietly accepted. She remembered what his caregivers had said, about how he was only allowed to be with abused and neglected Pokemon. So much of N's life, misguided and stolen, all for the sake of a madman's wish to rule the world. Anger and hatred surged through her - Why didn't Cheren and Alder just let Reshiram devour the evil man?

Layla felt N suddenly withdraw again, with further upset emotions. She realized that he must have misinterpreted her, and hurriedly sent him feelings of apology and soothing.

N's anxiety melted back into sadness. "The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokemon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another." He smiled and shook his head. "That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

"But you weren't expecting the…effect Reshiram and Zekrom would have on us," Layla stated.

"That is true," N admitted. "But, even I did know that…I still would have wanted to have that fight. It all would have happened, even if we fought it every step of the way."

_Especially since we pretty much _did_ fight it every step of the way_, thought Layla. But she did not regret that destiny.

N walked out in front of Layla, and then turned around. "There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokemon -" He looked down. "No, actually…I didn't understand them either." He turned around, gazed up into the dawning sky, and then walked to the edge of the opening in the throne wall. "No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokemon and were surrounded by friends…"

Yes, Layla realized, she was very lucky. Even when she was at her worst - even _now_ - she knew she had both Pokemon and people she could count on to put up with her. Cheren alone had gotten her through so many things…But she had never been alone, even when she thought she was. But N…he _never_ had any of that, not really. For his status as Plasma King, for all his subjects, either human or Pokemon, all he ever had…

In the end, all he had was _her_.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and…" N went on, taking out a Pokeball. A flash of light later, and a mostly-recovered Zekrom was hovering just beyond the castle. It let out a worried rumble as it gently nuzzled N.

"N?" Layla questioned. "Where are you going?"

N, who had been moving to climb aboard Zekrom, paused. "…What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself." He looked back at her with a bright smile. "Layla! You said you had a dream…That dream…Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth!"

Layla clenched her fists tightly, fighting back tears. Her dreams? What dreams? Those proud, pitiful things she had trumpeted about a few months ago? (Had it only been a few months ago?) That was just immature prattle, vague desires meant as a beginning but not a concrete end.

She understood now why most Trainers didn't get as far as the Elite Four and its Champion - not because they were weak, but they had simply found better, more suited goals for their lives. Something that was not worth throwing away for the sake of gaining a fancy title and dedicating oneself to nothing but Pokemon battles. _That_ was what Alder was trying to tell her and Cheren, way back on Route 5.

No, what she wanted, _who_ she wanted, was right in front of her, rambling on as he was always doing, only there was no joy in his motions or his grin, as he went on about a journey he didn't want to go on, as incredible sorrow built up in him and in those blue-gray eyes wanting to weep-

"If anyone can," N said. "It's-"

Layla rushed over and embraced him, nearly causing him to stagger back.

Immediately Layla wished she hadn't.

N's song shrieked loudly in her mind, and with the physical contact sharpening their bond, the true meaning of his emotions became horribly clear.

He wasn't just afraid of Ghetsis, of the truth behind Team Plasma and his own life's purpose. He was afraid of _her. _He was afraid of her anger and hatred and her madness that fueled his own and caused both of them to do terrible things, and of the passion that still surged through him despite everything, because he _loved_ her, he _still_ loved her, he loved her so much, but this was a bad idea, such a bad idea right now, because they were so dangerous together, and what if the dragons drove them mad again, like they may be trying to do even now-

They parted. Now there were real tears quietly slipping down N's face, and no pretense of a smile. Layla herself pulled her cap over her eyes, unable to meet his crying eyes. The silence seemed to span for miles, not moments. Their combined roiling emotions were such agony for both of them, but the other choice-

"Well then…" N said finally, turning toward Zekrom. "Farewell!"

He jumped onto Zekrom, who let out a despairing roar, and shot off into the sunrise.

Layla watched mutely, even after she couldn't see him anymore, even after Cheren and Alder came hurrying in and demanded to know where N was.

"How was I supposed to go after him? You guys took Reshiram, and it was the only flying Pokemon I had on me…" Layla answered dully. "So unless you guys trust me with it…"

"Layla," Cheren began, glancing away. "Honestly…"

"…Yeah, I don't trust myself with it either," Layla replied. "And…I just want to go home…Can I go home now?"

**IIIIII**

She deposited Reshiram into her PC, and withdrew her Unfezant, which she rode back on. It was such a hot, sunny day. She could still sense Reshiram weakly, and N's and Zekrom's connections were becoming feeble fast too.

But it was only when N's and Zekrom's connections snapped like guitar strings stretched too far, when she felt nothing but a void where their sounds and feelings used to be, did she began to cry.

_IIIIII_

_Yeah, it ended on a sour note, but that's how the games went, so it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise XP. I'm very proud of this chapter overall though.  
_

_Next chapter is about one-third to halfway done rough-wise at this point, so it will be a little while before it gets posted. It will be both wrapping up the Black 1 part of this fic, and also setting stuff up for the Black 2 section to follow.  
_

_Side note: Recently **Padfoot Arcanine** did a oneshot request for me, and it's awesome. It's a NwhiteCheren triangle told from the Gym Leader's perspectives. It's called** Just a Matter of Perspect****ive**, and you guys should go check it out!  
_


	7. The Spring: The Malady of Truth

_Hi! Sorry for the delay! This chapter took a while to sort out...  
_

_For one, it has been split into two chapters, because it was too big to be just one chapter. These are pretty much the aftermath chapters, where things are both wrapping up and being set up for the next fic..._

_That's right, there will be a Black 2 sequel to this fic! It will be posted separately, as it's got a POV change and will be fairly large itself. You also won't be seeing it for at least a few months, for I have other stuff I'm working on. Plus I want to write rough for several chapters first before I start posting it - that method worked well for this fic. When it is posted, however, I'll let everyone on alert + favorites know about via PM._

**Chapter 7 ****- The Spring: **_**The Malady of Truth**_

_**Nuvema Town-**__(Layla is loafing around! Layla has no energy left to battle! Wild Looker appeared!)_

_The truth cannot be told._

That was the message that greeted Layla on her Xtransceiver the next day. The sender was unidentified, but the number suggested someone in the government. The cunningly simple text was soon followed by a long email, detailing events at N's Castle as they did not happen. There was a battle between legendary dragons, but it was not potentially world-rending. It was in fact a simple affair, as the true hero defeated the false one quickly and decisively. All damages and injuries were entirely the fault of the many hostile Plasma Grunts and Sages present.

Layla read over the email with rising disbelief and outrage. _They're covering it up!_

But, as Layla thought about it, perhaps that was best for now. She didn't know if people could handle the truth yet - that their prized legends were irresponsible playmates who could have easily destroyed the region with their games, that the so-called heroes were just extensions of their joyful madness. _She_ could hardly bear that truth, much less the general public. It would be miserable if even just if her friends knew what really happened…Would they _be_ her friends anymore if they knew the truth about it? If they knew the truth about her?

No, it was best that the truth stayed buried. No point in dwelling in the past. It couldn't be changed.

She stayed in bed at first, examining everything in her room as if belonged to someone else. Faint light filtering through the window was tainted by dust particles. In fact, the whole room was dusty, even the stuffed Deino on her dresser. She heard cries from Reshiram outside, the great white dragon apparently awake and wanting to know why she wasn't up yet.

It was that stuffed Deino that eventually spurred Layla to get up. She slowly ambled over to the little dragon plushie, picked it up, and gazed at it silently for a while. Then just as quietly and carefully she set it back down on her dresser, and left to go get properly dressed. Reshiram continued to pull at her vocally and emotionally.

She saw how badly sunburned she was when she looked in the mirror. Well of course she was sunburned - it had been so sunny on her long flight back to Nuvema Town, and it never occurred to her to put on any sunblock…She absently picked at some skin that had already started to peel, and then began to get ready for the rest of the day.

Though…what was she going to do today? For so long so much had happened to constantly dictate her schedule, and she had hated that. But now that she was free…

Upon reaching downstairs, Layla was greeted by her Pokemon (including another loud needy cry from Reshiram outside) and her two moms in casual conversation with each other.

Layla stopped mid-step. _Two _moms?

One of the moms then proceeded to reveal themselves as Looker, international detective extraordinaire. He had barely introduced himself when an enraged Layla kicked him outside, his motherly disguise still half-on. He landed in one of the few snow-slush piles remaining from the rapidly retreating winter. Reshiram, who was curled up beside the house, growled at the strange investigator.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?" Layla snapped. Reshiram also barked at Looker, who finally noticed the great white dragon and skittered back with a yelp. "You get off from dressing up as other people's moms?"

"…Yeah, that _is_ kinda wrong," Hilbert remarked, as he and Bianca walked onto the scene. "Even _I'm_ not that peculiar. I hope not all you Sinnoh people are like that."

"H-Hello," Bianca said, apparently intimidated by Layla's furious expression.

"Oh hey guys," Layla greeted, her anger evaporating now that her attention was diverted. She pointed to Looker, still on the ground. "So, you know this weirdo?"

"Yeah, he stopped by our houses too, though he wasn't pretending to be our moms or anything," Hilbert replied. "He's here to track down the other Sages, apparently."

"And I desire your help in doing so!" Looker added, now getting up. "You, having defeating Plasma and its king, would be the most suitable one for the job! You are, after all, the hero of this region!"

_The hero of this region…_thought Layla. It echoed so oddly in her ears and mind. _I'm the hero…I did it…_

She felt a rush of pride from Reshiram, and a moment later Reshiram howled loudly to share its sentiments with everyone else. The other people jumped at the boastful sound.

"Anyway, good to see you up! Thought you might sleep all day," said Hilbert, smiling. "You must have been really tired if you outslept me. Though I suppose it isn't that surprising, considering everything…By the way, can I pet Reshiram?"

"Yeah, it looks so soft and pretty," Bianca added with a shy grin.

Reshiram snarled at both of them, and both Layla's friends backed up. The white dragon let out an insulted huff.

"I don't think it wants to be petted right now," Layla replied. She was abruptly nuzzled by Reshiram, who nearly knocked her off her feet. She laughed despite herself and petted Reshiram back. "Well, besides by me, anyway."

Reshiram cooed happily as Layla stroked its snout, and then growled at a random passerby that got too close. Said passerby scurried away hastily.

Layla looked around, frowning. Something still wasn't right. "Where's Cheren?"

Hilbert and Bianca's faces grew more serious.

"He's at the hospital in Opelucid City," Bianca explained, as more and more worry bled onto her features. He's…He's hurt pretty bad."

Layla's breath caught. _No, don't tell me-_

"But don't worry! He's not dying or anything," Hilbert quickly added, upon seeing the anxiety on Layla's face. "But…yeah, he'll have to stay there for a few more days, at least. We were actually about to go see him. You wanna come?"

Layla glanced down guiltily. "Yeah, I do…" She turned to Reshiram, who gave her a puzzled rumble. "But first…"

Layla took out Reshiram's Pokeball, dropped it limply onto the grass, and shattered it with a few well-aimed stomps. The red and white fragments lay jagged in the new green grass.

Everyone else, including Reshiram, cried out in surprise.

Layla gazed mutely at the fragments scattered like discarded confetti, and then turned her head up to Reshiram. "We've served our destinies. You're free to go now, Reshiram. It's been an honor, you know, but you should live your own life now. That's way better than being an old white rock, right?"

Reshiram stared at her, making a soft crooning sound. It wasn't as upset as Layla expected it to be, judging by its rather calm if confused feelings. Then it nudged Layla with its massive snout, causing Layla to fall over despite the gentle touch.

"Hey!" protested Layla, as Reshiram began sniffing her all over.

But Reshiram wasn't paying attention. Instead it was nipping at Layla's new purse, as if looking for some treats. Then it picked up the bag with its mouth and shook it wildly, pelting all nearby humans with random items flying out of the pocketbook.

"_Reshiram_!" Layla scolded, before getting hit in the face with a Super Potion. The bottle's healing contents sprayed all over her, leaving her hat and hair soaked with the substance. Its strong medicinal smell reeked.

Reshiram spat out the bag, but not because of Layla's orders. Instead it headed over to an empty Pokeball shaken loose, tapped the button with one of its claws, and turned into light as it got sucked into the capturing sphere. The ball never even shook before the confirming _click_ was heard.

Everyone, including Layla, gaped at the now-silent scene.

The quiet was broken by an abrupt laugh from Hilbert, who was covered in now-squished berries. He turned to Layla with a grin. "Looks like you're the hero whether you want to be or not."

Layla smiled, brushing back some of her now-sticky hair. "I honestly didn't think that would work, but it was worth a shot." She got up and dusted herself off, and then went over to pick up Reshiram's new Pokeball. "Oh well. I _do_ need to deposit Reshiram for a while though. Don't need it causing riots at the hospital."

"But you _will_ look for the Sages as well, right?" asked Looker, rubbing a spot on his head where a Ground Gem had struck him on the forehead.

Layla had almost forgotten he was there. So had everyone else, judging by the mildly surprised looks on their faces.

_Oh right, I never answered his question. _"Yeah, I will," Layla assured. "But this comes first."

_**Opelucid Hospital**__ - (Layla is hit by recoil! Cheren used Healing Wish! Cheren needs to recharge!)_

Cheren wasn't the only one at the hospital. All the Gym Leaders were also housed there, except for the currently-absent Striaton Triplets (whom Bianca couldn't find in time for the battle at N's Castle). None of their injuries were life-threatening, or even that serious, but they had various hospital Pokemon flocked around them as sentinels. The Gym Leaders were communicating with each other on their Xtransceivers, since they were each confined to their own private rooms. They seemed unexpectedly cheerful, as they chatted on about trivial things. Not one said hello to Layla as she and her friends passed by, looking for Cheren's room. Layla knew Looker was prowling around somewhere, and wondered if he was cross-dressing as one of the nurses.

The Gym Leaders seemed to be in their own little worlds, but the many Plasma Grunts were well-rooted in reality and noticed Layla immediately. Some cringed away, some stiffened in alarm, and some even hid and quivered under their hospital blankets like little kids. Others sat up alert, subconsciously groomed their frazzled appearances, and even bowed their heads to Layla. Many simply stared, as if she was an enchanted entity instead of a fourteen-year-old girl. Unlike the Gym Leaders, or even many regular people, they were crowded to three per room, with no hospital Pokemon companions in sight.

"Wow, you scared them good, huh?" Hilbert quipped with a grin, upon seeing the Grunts' reactions himself.

_You have no idea…_ thought Layla. _And it's probably best if it stays that way…_

Cheren's room was at the very end of the hall, to the left side. Cheren himself was lying on his back, swathed in white patient clothes. Peeking from beneath the shirt were mostly-white bandages with some red seeping through. He was smiling, but also looking like he wanted to doze off. Despite his obvious tiredness, he was taking turns between conversing with the visiting Professor Juniper and talking to various Gym Leaders on his Xtransceiver. A black-and-yellow fox-like creature, an Umbreon, was curled up at his feet.

Layla couldn't look at Cheren for more than a moment. She clenched her fists tightly, barely noticing Bianca and Hilbert leaving her to greet Cheren. This - Cheren, the Gym Leaders, the Plasma Grunts - this was all because…No. Never again.

A humanoid blue-and-black dog Pokemon, a Lucario, was carrying a tray of food to Cheren's room. It abruptly stopped when it was passing Layla, its red eyes staring at Layla like it had never seen a human before. Layla stared back, half puzzled and half grateful for the distraction. Staying perfectly still, the Lucario began growling softly at her. Its expression, however, was more bewildered than threatening.

"Lucario!" one of the nurses scolded. She took the tray from the Lucario. "Don't snarl at our guests! Go chill out in the back." She then turned to Layla. "Terribly sorry about that. This is a busy time, for…obvious reasons, so things are stressful right now. Enjoy your visit!" She walked into Cheren's room with the tray.

Still feeling uncomfortable, Layla glanced back to see one of the Plasma Grunts giving the Lucario a cheerful pep talk. It seemed to be working. Then another nurse chased the Lucario away, and then lectured the Grunt on hospital protocol. Turning away, Layla silently joined the others in Cheren's room.

Her quietness only seemed to attract the attention of everyone else. Cheren, who had been trying to talk to both his visitors and the Gym Leaders at the same time, abruptly shut up and stared at her for a bit. Then he said a brisk goodbye to the Gym Leaders and turned off his Xtransceiver. The only sounds were the medical equipment near Cheren and the occasional nurse or companion Pokemon walking outside.

Cheren smiled. "Hey Layla."

Layla tried to speak, but the words stuck fast in her throat. Her eyes began to burn as she staggered over to his bed. "Cheren…"

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks, honest," Cheren went on, as the others made way for Layla. "I'll have some scars probably, but hey, that makes me a man now, right?"

Layla stopped at his bedside, still wordless, and collapsed onto one of the nearby still plastic chairs. Then she laid her head in her arms on Cheren's bed, fighting to hold back tears.

Cheren's face grew concerned and a tad panicked. "L-Layla, i-it's okay. It's all gonna be okay now. It's all over." He reached over carefully and somewhat stiffly to pet her head.

Layla felt Bianca rubbing her back to comfort her, and heard Professor Juniper offering her reassurances. Layla also heard Hilbert's footsteps nervously moving away from the whole situation. She didn't lift her head to check how far he had gone.

Layla knew she shouldn't be so upset. It was humiliating. At least she wasn't outright crying, like she was afraid of. Cheren was hurt, but he was going to be fine after he got some rest. Everything was going to be fine, once the dust settled some. Team Plasma was defeated. Disaster was averted. N - She thought of his tear-streaked face - N would be much better off now, because he was finally free of the lies and bonds of Team Plasma. N could be himself…and Cheren…Cheren, he-

"Hey, is it okay if me and Layla…can have a moment?" Cheren asked, his tone unusually demure.

Layla raised her head, now that she felt a bit calmer. Cheren was still looking at Layla, caressing her.

The others nodded, murmuring about seeing Gym Leaders and other convenient excuses. Hilbert, who looked like he was feeling more awkward by the second, was the first to leave. Bianca lingered the longest, glancing back at them before finally making her exit.

Layla sat up once everyone else was gone. "I-I'm sorry."

Cheren just shook his head. "Don't be. It was all just…so crazy. I'm just glad you're okay. I mean…is Reshiram with you?"

"No, I deposited it in the PC system," Layla explained. "Tried to release it first, but it just went into another Pokeball. So…yeah."

"I see," Cheren replied. "Probably just as well, really. Don't want it just roaming around and doing…whatever…"

Layla nodded, knowing what he really wanted to say. "Yeah, I suppose it's best." She paused. "So…what do you think of…uh…the government's response to all this?"

Cheren sighed. "A necessary evil. It'll make repairing everything a lot easier in the long run. And…" He held one of her hands. "It'll make your job as hero of Unova a lot easier too. You really are a hero, you know, and everyone should be able to believe in you without doubts."

Layla nodded. She knew what he was saying, and wanted to believe him, but… "Weren't…Weren't you scared? I mean, when you went after us and all?"

"Of course I was," Cheren answered somberly. "I did it _because_ I was scared. Scared of what would happen to Unova, scared of losing everyone I ever cared about, scared of losing you…" He squeezed Layla's hand. "I-I couldn't let any of that happen…"

"Cheren…" Layla began, glancing away.

"But in the end, it was my choice," Cheren continued. "And I'd gladly do it again, if it meant saving you and everybody else. So don't blame yourself for what happened, because it's not your fault."

"But…" Layla said, still not making eye contact with him.

Cheren reached up and touched her cheek. "Layla, please believe me. You're Unova's true hero. Not because of Reshiram, but because you took down Team Plasma almost single-handedly. Because you're an amazing person who never backs down." He smiled. "And that's…That's why I love you, Layla."

There it was, the inevitable confession, yet it still sent a tremor through Layla. This was Cheren, who she had known since kindergarten, who had always been there for her, who had fought the legendary dragons for her, who-

"I…" Layla started to say, forcing herself to look at Cheren. "I love you too, Cheren."

Cheren's weary eyes brightened. "You…You really mean that? I-I don't want you just saying that out of pity or anything…I m-mean, I doubt want to doubt you, or, uh, don't mean to doubt you…uh, ah…"

Layla's laughed at Cheren's ever-reddening face. Finally, some normalcy. "Don't worry, I mean it. I would kiss you, but I don't think you're in the condition to handle it right now."

Cheren chuckled, still blushing. "Probably not. How disappointing."

They both laughed.

"But seriously," Cheren went on. "Just knowing that…that you love me, that alone makes me feel so much better."

Layla smiled coyly and nodded, even though the humming in her head…the humming in her head? She suddenly sat up straight, wide-eyed, face paling. "Can't be-"

Cheren frowned and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "What is it?"

There was a howling steadily growing louder outside, followed by a forceful _thud_ somewhere down below. Layla rushed to the windows, tossed the curtains open, and yanked up the blinds.

Reshiram was staring up at her from the ground, amid many startled and awed passersby. It was sending out feelings of longing and happiness about finding her at last. The white dragon let out a long cooing sound that Layla felt resonating in her blood and bones.

"It's here, isn't it?" asked Cheren quietly. Layla glanced back to see the black-haired boy had an icy glare on his face. She knew the cold leer was not aimed at her, but at the white dragon he knew lurked outside. It gave her chills anyway. She had never seen him look like that before.

"B-But I deposited it in the PC Box," Layla said, increasingly anxious as her fingers dug into the windowsill. "H-How it is here?"

"Well, it's not like the Pokemon sent to the PC are put in stasis or anything," Cheren said. "It must have escaped when someone let it out to eat or exercise…or it forced its way out."

_Oh Arceus, don't tell me you've hurt even more people_, thought Layla with dread. She felt Reshiram send her a cheerful reassurance, a _there-was-no-trouble-and-I-was-good_ type of feeling. This made Layla feel a little better.

Bianca and the others hurried in, crowding around Layla at the window. They were just as surprised as her to see Reshiram outside, now curled up and obviously comfortable. The people on the ground awkwardly walked far around the big white dragon blocking the entrance.

"I-I'm sorry," Layla said, backing away with a forced smile, face still pale. "I'll get Reshiram out of here."

"Will you be okay?" Cheren asked, cold gaze still fixed outside. The others turned to Cheren and noticed his frozen glare for the first time.

"Cheren?" Bianca asked uncertainly, clutching her bag-strap tightly.

Cheren's eyes grew softer and more tired. "Sorry. Everything's been so…stressful." He looked over to Layla. "Especially on you. I don't want you straining yourself more after all that."

Layla smiled back. "And I don't want Reshiram stressing out you and everyone else trying to recover here. It just wants me to go out and give it some attention. I'll come back to visit more later, once I've got it back in its Pokeball. You about ready for a nap anyway, _Cherie_."

"Oh, right! We haven't been letting you get much rest, have we?" said Bianca worriedly.

"Neither have the Gym Leaders, with all their blabbing. So it's okay," Cheren answered, before yawning loudly. "Besides, I'm not that tired."

Layla shook her head, still grinning. "Well, you got these guys for company for now. I'll see you guys later."

"Later," the others said. Bianca was smiling brightly. Professor Juniper was smiling too, but there was something troubled about her expression. Hilbert's grin was smaller than usual, and his brown eyes were full of curiosity and suspicion.

"Call," said Cheren, his face stern. "If not me…someone."

Layla nodded somberly. "Right." She left Cheren's room.

She wished she hadn't. The hospital, previously full of activity and chatter, was now unnervingly silent. Both Grunts and Gym Leaders stared at her like she was a Zoroark in disguise, and they knew it. They had heard the calls of Reshiram loud and clear, and were either huddled in their beds or shooting accusing leers at her. Even Skyla, the carefree one, and Iris, the youngest one, looked at Layla anxiously as she passed. Each of Layla's footsteps sounded like a bomb in the unnatural silence.

_I'm changed now, and always will be,_ thought Layla. _I wonder how long I can pretend to be normal around those who don't know the truth yet. Can you really bury the truth with silence?…N, is this how you felt all along?_

_**N's Castle**__- (Go Layla! And Hilbert! Layla is Poisoned! Hilbert is Poisoned!)_

While Layla was at the nearest Pokemon Center, trying to receive Reshiram's Pokeball from the PC, Hilbert met her there. He said he wanted to see N's Castle himself, before before it inevitably got torn down or blocked off by the League. Layla herself didn't want to go, _really_ didn't want to go actually. But at the same time she felt she should go back, so she ultimately agreed.

They rode Reshiram to the now-abandoned bastion. Hilbert was fascinated by the sheer size of the place, and babbled on about how amazingly well-built it was. Layla listened absently and gave vague answers to his questions about the battle she and N had waged there. Mostly she focused on mentally scolding Reshiram, who was still proud of the power it and Zekrom had proved here.

Eventually they entered through the same gash that Layla and Cheren had used before to avoid the fighting. The thick dust from before had settled, making the destruction much clearer - Making the body, just a few feet away, all too evident.

It was a Plasma Grunt, crushed under a large piece of fallen ceiling. It was hard to tell whether the body was male or female. Now-dry blood was spattered over the dirty purple tiles, forming a crown-shaped ring radiating from the corpse.

Layla clamped a hand over her mouth, trying not to be sick. She knew people had been hurt, but it never occurred to her that anyone had been…But it _had_ happened. This wasn't a kid's show. Someone had _died_ during the rampage…during _their_ rampage. _Her _rampage. Someone was _dead_ because of her!

And, for the first time, Layla felt shame and terror from Reshiram. No, it hadn't meant to do this. It only wanted to have fun with Zekrom. She heard it whine.

Layla staggered back, and bumped into Hilbert. He was just as stunned and horrified as she was. He looked at her, brown eyes wide with disbelief and shock. He said nothing.

There were other footsteps. At first Layla thought it was the footsteps of the Grunt's ghost, or the Grunt's living friends coming to avenge their comrade. But it was only Alder, along with several policemen. They stared at the unexpected arrivals mutely. The police in particular watched Reshiram tensely.

Alder, who already seemed to have aged ten years since Layla had seen him yesterday (just yesterday?), seemed to grow even older upon seeing them. "…Why are you here?"

There was only painful silence at first, as the words refused to come out of Layla's mouth. What was she supposed to say?

"This…" Hilbert began, his voice barely more than a croak. "Something…went really wrong here, didn't it? That's why everyone's scared."

Yes, Layla thought dumbly, _that _was why the Grunts were scared of her, back in the hospital. That was why the _Gym Leaders_ were scared of her too. That was why things were being covered up by the government. If the public knew that their hero…

Reshiram growled at the policemen, who backed up warily. It was not being aggressive, but rather trying to hide its fear and shame.

"Stop," said Layla, laying a hand on Reshiram's chest.

The white dragon calmed, nuzzling Layla gently in return.

Layla didn't look at Reshiram, instead keeping her eyes on Alder and the policemen. She was extra careful not to glance in the direction of the body. "…Are there others?"

Alder was silent at first. "There were seven deaths total…eight, including the one here. There were also thirty-seven injured, including the Gym Leaders and Cheren."

Thirty-seven injured and eight dead. Layla had feared worse casualties, but the true numbers still chilled her.

Reshiram let out a sad cry behind her, feelings of guilt and mourning radiating from the ivory beast.

"Is this going to be public?" asked Layla. "Or…"

"Yes," said Alder, before sighing. But it will be…as marginalized as possible."

"…Ah," Layla said, She was both relieved and angered by the further cover-up. She didn't want everyone that she was at least partially responsible for the Grunts' deaths, but to pretend those deaths didn't matter…Those Plasma Grunts were people too! How long it had taken her to realize that.

"I do not control the law. I am merely a figurehead representing it," Alder went on tiredly, as if reading her thoughts. His pseudo-psychic tendencies were almost infuriating.

Layla nodded. She knew how it worked - The Champion technically had a place in the Unovan government, but no real political power. Instead the Champion's only purpose in the government was to be a mouthpiece for them, whether it be a local announcement, or traveling to other regions for political representation. The Champion was the face of the government, not the brain. It was rumored the higher government members were Trainers with far more skill than any Champion. Layla didn't doubt it - how else could they keep a Champion in line?

"Layla," Alder began, stepping toward her. "You are the true hero of Unova, chosen by Reshiram. Everyone in the region looks up to you. Therefore you cannot afford a sullied reputation. Do you understand?"

Layla nodded once again, though her face turned more grim. It was the same thing everyone else was telling her. And she understood alright - Team Plasma's actions had greatly shaken up the people of Unova, and they needed something stable to cling to - her. She couldn't be anything else other than perfect from now on, otherwise…

Alder turned to the still-quiet Hilbert. "You understand that much as well, correct?"

"…Right," Hilbert answered, nodding to the ground. He gave Layla a wan smile. "Let's go, Layla. I've seen enough."

**Unova**_-(Layla is hurt by poison! Reshiram is hurt by poison! The Gym Leaders are hurt by poison!…What? Cheren is evolving!)_

Layla tried many things to get rid of Reshiram. She tried burying Reshiram's Pokeball (it burst out in indignation), duct-taping the Pokeball shut (same thing happened), putting it in one of those Pokemon dreaming machines (its dreams apparently fried the computer and it woke up), tossing the Pokeball in a lake (this might have worked, but she felt so guilty that she had to send her Simipour to retrieve it). Nothing worked, but perhaps she didn't want it to work. After losing both connections to N and Zekrom, she couldn't stand losing Reshiram's bond too. And N wouldn't have wanted that…

_I'm changed_, Layla thought. _And I can't go back to who I used to be._

But she didn't really want to be who she used to be, at least not entirely anyway. The old her had been rude and selfish, and because of that people had been hurt, killed even. But she missed the easy joy and recklessness of back then, too. Now, aware of everything that could, and did, go terribly wrong…She didn't really like this new self either.

"Reshiram, why did you choose me?" Layla asked the white dragon one night, lying against it in the fields near the Village Bridge. A purple-and-gold dusk smeared the sky, with a few stars peeking out of the growing darkness. "I know I'm not the hero type…never was. I'm too bloodthirsty for that. Were you just that desperate to fight against N and Team Plasma?…I mean, that would have been really bad, if they had won…N still wouldn't…"

Reshiram gave a soft cry and nuzzled Layla, sending feelings of almost overwhelming reassurance, though some sadness laced those emotions too. Then again, Reshiram was often sad nowadays. It badly missed Zekrom, just as Layla badly missed N. What was it that Drayden had said? That the dragons were meant to exist together, not separately?

_Well, that's why I'm looking for the Sages, just like Looker wants me to_, thought Layla. _If anyone knows where N might be, it's them. And Ghetsis…_ Layla scowled, hatred bubbling up like magma.

Ghetsis had escaped, thanks to the Shadow Triad. Just who were those three, anyway? Now no one knew where he was either, much less what he was planning next…

_Would he go after N_? Layla wondered with considerable anxiety. But she highly doubted it - Ghetsis was clearly disgusted with N, and thought of him as a failed experiment he had heavily invested in, nothing more. Ghetsis going after N would suggest he actually had some attachment to the boy, and that required some scrap of soul. Layla couldn't understand how N had any mercy for the man, if Ghetsis could even be called that much.

A thunderstorm rumbled in the distance. Layla remembered how N had cringed at lightning back at Nimbasa's Ferris Wheel. Was he out there somewhere, hiding from the incoming thunder?

Layla laughed at herself. He had Zekrom now, a legendary of lightning. He would hardly notice thunder anymore. The boy would be one step closer to being a man, anyway.

Her laughter faded, as she continued to gaze into the dimming sky. N…She had to find him.

**IIIIII**

Layla tried to hide her dragon madness, she really did. For the madness was definitely still there - It had never really left. It had been subdued at first, thanks to Reshiram's own fright and sorrow, but then it began to rise again.

It started with dreams, or rather twisted nightmares, of N - she could never remember them well, but they scared her when she had them. It was so bad that she tried avoiding sleep altogether for a few days, but that only caused the anxiety and chaotic feeling of the nightmares to blend into her waking hours. So she eventually settled for quick naps, which seemed to dull the sick feeling in her heart without as many bad dreams.

Then Reshiram's playfulness started to resurface. It played by battling and by destroying things, though it was more careful about it now and stuck to rural areas. Still Layla would get swept up in its desires for fun, and liked to go and see it attack things. Sometimes she would even go wreck some things herself.

And she loved hunting with it, for Reshiram was a very big and very hungry dragon Pokemon, and had no interest in PokeFood whatsoever. Even if it did, it would have cost a fortune to feed. But she had been letting her Pokemon hunt their own food for a while anyway, so it was no big deal. And with Reshiram she could ride along as it chased down and roasted its prey, usually Bouffalant or Sawsbuck with the occasional Unfezant. And it offered her some of the kill each time too, once it was thoroughly cooked by Reshiram's flames. This was much better than fast food or bunches of berries, and a lot cheaper too. She had to be wise about what she wore to these meals though, because the blood ruined her nicer clothes…

Layla didn't dare tell anyone of all this, least of all Cheren, now recovering at his home. This was her problem, that she would keep under control. She was the chosen hero, after all, the one who everyone looked up to. She couldn't afford to be weak now.

She became mostly nocturnal. It was an easy transition, since Layla always loved nighttime anyway, but she didn't do it solely for her own enjoyment. She did it because the darkness and its inherent chaos made it simpler to cloak the frenzy in her eyes and in her mind. After all, everyone acts a little crazier at night, right? And people couldn't see her as well at night either. It also made it easier to avoid too much direct contact with her friends, who were mostly daytime people. Already she noticed signs of worry from the others, even Bianca…And if _Bianca_ was noticing something…

Of course the Gym Leaders already knew the truth, though they weren't allowed to speak of it. Not directly anyway.

_("You can come here anytime!" Chili announced with a toothy grin, as he stood in the doorway of the Striaton Gym. Inside of the Gym, his brothers Cilan and Cress looked less enthused. "After all, you're the fiery hero of Unova! Your blazing victory saved us all! If only we could have seen it in action ourselves! We were out when Bianca came to find us…") _

_("Ah! The bearer of Reshiram!" Burgh exclaimed in surprise, when Layla ran into him outside the Castelia art museum. "Sorry I cannot stay, but it appears my muse has fled away from me as of late, and I must search for her!" His smile was strained as he hurried past her. His new paintings inside the museum were far moodier than his usual joyous works: a black and a white dragon fighting, a girl silhouetted against flames and lightning, pieces a broken Golurk statue scattered across a cracked purple floor…)_

_("Oh, hi Layla," Skyla said awkwardly, smeared with black streaks of oil from working on one of her planes. Her smile soon turned sad. "I wish…I wish things had worked…had worked out better…for the both of you…I hope it really _can_ work out someday…But wow, everything lately…It's just so messed up…I don't know what to think anymore…")_

_("Youngin'…No, Layla," Clay began, when he and Layla met in the heart of Twist Mountain. "You're a good kid. I know that…But don't go bargin' in with Reshiram in my town. I'm th' sheriff 'round here, and it's time I really started actin' like it…")_

_("So you've taken to the night life, have you?" asked Elesa near the Nimbasa Ferris Wheel. She didn't bother with a smile. "I suppose it _has_ always suited you, and _him _too. I saw you two together that night, you know…Didn't mean anything to me then, but…Well, I hope you've learned something since you attacked Alder, since…everything…" Then she briskly walked away.)_

_("It's you," said Brycen, gazing out to Dragonspiral Tower. "To think that Team Plasma and the old legends could cause so much havoc to Unova…Tell me, do you think all of this was really fate's plan, as claimed by so many? Well, I think not.")_

_("This was destined," Drayden began, as he and Layla walked around Opelucid City. "Yet…It shouldn't have happened this way. Something went wrong. If only more ancient texts had survived…as it is, you must find the true meaning of being the hero of Reshiram…and N must discover his proper role as well…Yes, I am willing to say his name. They haven't condoned _that_ to silence…yet.")_

_("You gotta be yourself!" exclaimed Iris, soon after Drayden had left to deal with mayor business. "Grandpa…well, he's not really my grandpa, but still…He thinks everything's destiny. And I love my gramps, but I don't agree with that at all! You gotta be yourself, and learn how to control yourself! Cause…back there…that was really scary…")_

The Unova Gym Leaders, once known for their exceptionally strong bonds, were now constantly feuding. They disputed over everything, from proper Gym protocol, to the age of hired Trainers, to Gym Badge designs. But they were really only arguing over one thing - were the hero and the legends to be revered or feared? Those petty fights only covered up the real wounds, the ones that couldn't be revealed to the public. But the one who was by far the most injured was-

_("Layla! Oh, it's so good to see you!" greeted Lenora cheerily at the Nacrene Museum. There was a sincere smile on her face, and equally real bags under her eyes. "How are you doing? And Cheren?…Ah, I see, he's still recovering…Layla? You look…nevermind…" She suddenly seemed to age several years, as her mouth sagged and her gaze slipped down to the floor. "Layla…For everything that's happened to you…I am truly sorry…If…If I hadn't given you the Light Stone…If I had understood what it really was, had researched it properly…like a museum curator like me should-" Her teeth gritted as her voice broke, and she abruptly retreated into the heart of her museum. Layla did not follow.)_

Layla knew that Lenora couldn't be blamed for giving her the Light Stone - Layla knew the Light Stone would have found its way to her regardless of circumstances - but she didn't know how to explain that to Lenora. The black museum curator believed in the concrete - fossils, bones, relics, stones, visible and undisputable forms from visible and undisputable results. Something intangible like fate was little comfort to her.

Layla hoped Lenora could forgive herself soon. She was a little worried about what might happen if she didn't. Nowadays she always looked tired, haunted, as she buried herself in her museum studies…Sometimes she didn't even bother with the Gym challengers, ignoring their calls to battle.

But there was one thing that united the quarreling Gym Leaders, and that was their respect and protectiveness of Cheren. They constantly called him, hung out with him, even invited him to Gym Leader meetings and dinners. He was good at settling disputes between them, because he understood the true cause of their reckless anger. Cheren was both their kid and their hero at once…yes, Layla knew he was the_ true_ hero, the brave one who could not be sung of because of the official story.

They even gave him a title.

**Driftveil City** _- (Congratulations! Your Cheren evolved into Dragon Slayer!)_

"Dragon Slayer?" asked Layla, a bit incredulous. She leaned back in her chair at Bob's Bouffalant Burgers, which was currently very busy. It was always busy nowadays, because the Hero of Unova came here on a regular basis. At least there was enough chatter to drown out the outdated music that always played in the place.

"It _is_ rather ridiculous and overblown," Cheren agreed, though he also seemed a little smug about it. He drank some soda while his Pokemon finished their meals on the floor beside him. He had ordered them human food, saying that they were his partners and therefore deserved to be treated equally. He would have gotten them a booth, except that most of them wouldn't have fit.

"So where'd that come from?" asked Layla.

"Burgh started it."

"Ah," Layla replied, finishing up her fries. That explained it. "Well, Dragon Slayer Cheren _does_ have a nice ring to it. But personally I think Dragon Slayer _Cherie_ sounds even better."

Cheren blushed a little at that, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, a lot of times they just call me Dragon Slayer, but, uh, thanks…"

Layla giggled. Mighty Dragon Slayer Cheren, brave enough to face off against legendaries, still easily flustered by a simple compliment. It was so cute.

Cheren chuckled a bit, before his expression became more serious. "Speaking of dragons, has yours been behaving itself?"

"More or less, yeah," Layla replied, still smiling. "Reshiram's been more careful since it realized the…_consequences_ of everything. Anyway, aside from busting out of its Pokeball at the most inconvenient times, it's been good." To prevent such an incident from happening here (and to comply with Clay's wishes), Reshiram was currently staying on Route 6 just outside of town. Judging by the weak emotional readings, Layla guessed it was sleeping.

"You've been feeling alright?" asked Cheren, touching her hand.

Layla paused, and then nodded. "Yeah…" Strange how simple contact like that made her nervous…Now that she thought of it, did this count as a date? This was the first time they had met in a public place in awhile. Previous visits had either been at the hospital or at his house, where his parents had been constantly fussing over him.

Cheren squeezed her hand. "Just remember, we're all here for you. You're not alone. Everything's been a bit crazy lately, but we'll get through it. Just as we always have."

Layla nodded again, more enthusiastically this time. "Yeah, we've gotten through worse. We'll get through this too." She said this even as she felt Reshiram stirring in her mind, the white dragon now awake and growing impatient.

After Cheren paid for his meal (and Layla's, despite her protests), they weaved around the lunch crowd to get outside. It was a perfectly warm spring day, the abundant sunshine mingled with a pleasantly cool breeze. The scent of freshly-blossomed flowers and the dust of new construction coasted on the wind.

It was there that Cheren kissed her, a sudden but light motion that caught Layla off-guard. And soon Layla let herself fall into that kiss, embracing him and pulling him close to her. Cheren mirrored her movements, the kiss growing deeper. Layla wasn't sure how long it lasted, but it didn't feel like it was nearly long enough. It shocked her, the amount of desire that one kiss caused. She looked up to Cheren (Up? Since when did he get taller than her?), the two of them still holding each other.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Cheren said, a shy yet proud smile on his face. "So…uh…thank you? I love you."

Layla laughed. "I love you too," she answered, despite the rising disagreement and protest coming from Reshiram. For she _did_ love Cheren. How else could she feel so strongly for him right now?

By then a swarm of people had gathered around them. Some had stopped to watch the mushy spectacle, while others were simply waiting to enter Bob's Bouffalant Burgers. Clay was among the spectators, giving a nod of approval before walking away. Layla thought she might have seen Hilbert too, but she wasn't sure. He generally avoided her these days.

Upon seeing the crowd, Layla and Cheren quickly pulled apart, said their goodbyes, and went on their own ways. It was just as well, Layla thought. Reshiram seemed on the verge of charging into town after her.

But Reshiram was going to have to learn that this was her life. She wouldn't let it control her anymore.

**Unova**** -** _(Layla is in love with the opponent! Layla is immobilized by love! Layla became confused!)_

Layla quickly began to realize something. It wasn't just Cheren who seemed to be twice as attractive - it was almost every male that came into her sight. She began to get suspicious when _Hilbert_ was alluring to her. Not that he was ugly by any means - he did always have a sort of boyish handsomeness to him - but it was _Hilbert_. She never had any kind of interest in him _ever_, and she knew he would drive her up the wall as he always did. She wondered if that was another reason Hilbert was steering clear her. He seemed downright uncomfortable around her the past couple of times…

_I'm like a goddamn Pokemon in heat_, thought Layla, as she passed by a pack of blue-haired male CoolTrainers. A few of them gave her lingering looks. _And others are noticing…or are affected by it? I don't even know anymore._ It made her wonder about Cheren and his new bold affections, and her own feelings. She knew at least some of the infatuation was real, but how much of it was inflamed by this amplified lust?

And where did this leave N? He was her Other, the one she was supposed to be destined with. And yet now she was being attracted to so many others, and others were being attracted to her…But she loved N! Only she loved Cheren too! It was all so unnerving and confusing. What was _wrong_ with her?

Well, at least there were some things that Layla was figuring out. For a while, she wondered why every Riolu and Lucario growled and barked at her when she was nearby. Now, thanks to a Psychic with a Lucario, she finally knew why: apparently her aura was a strange color, a ruddy red, and was directly mixed with Reshiram's own aura. There was an "umbilical cord" of sorts connecting them to each other, along with two other "cords" broken and drifting behind them like streamers. In other words, what she and Reshiram shared was not a psychic connection as many believed, but an aura one.

That explained a lot, actually. For example, it explained why no psychic power was detected from either her or Reshiram during tests at Professor Juniper's lab (Layla had volunteered herself to the research). It had puzzled both Professor Juniper and Bianca (now her assistant) greatly, since Reshiram could learn Psychic-type attacks.

It also explained the apparent healing ability Reshiram had. Once Layla had gotten a nasty cut on her knee, and Reshiram insisted on keeping her in close physical contact. The next day the cut was completely gone, without even leaving a mark behind. Layla had never known a psychic to be able to heal like that, but she _had_ heard of aura-users doing something similar. She didn't remember the exact details, something about transferring extra aura to the other person to boost their energy and immune system to speed up the healing process. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't suffered any colds or other illnesses lately either.

But there were still some things that made no sense to Layla. She could never explore the Giant Chasm near Lacunosa Town, for example, because Reshiram absolutely refused to let her go there. It would break out of its Pokeball, pull Layla under its wing-arm protectively, and would snarl in the direction of the cavern. Reshiram would emit a strange cocktail of emotions: anxiety, respect, disgust, loyalty, defiance, alarm.

As Layla was ultimately carried or pushed away each time, she wondered just what bothered Reshiram so much.

**Twist Mountain**_ -(Layla seems somehow unhappy. Layla is hurt by poison! Layla howled loudly! Cheren used Block! Bianca fled! Hilbert fled!)_

Layla really missed N that day. Well, she was always missing N, but now it ate away at her mind like a Arbok's Acid attack. Reshiram's longing and loneliness was stronger that day too. Or was that because she was feeling like that? Or was Reshiram making her that way? Layla didn't know and didn't care.

Layla wasn't sure how, or why, she ended up in Twist Mountain. There was never anything associated with N there, no physical or mental relics to salvage. So she knew there was no point in getting frustrated when she found nothing there. Nor was there any reason for her to snap and rant at Hilbert and Bianca, who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

_Where is he_? Layla wondered blindly, anger and anxiety spiraling upward like smoke sucked into a tornado. _Where is he Where is he Where is my Other Other Other Where are you Other Where are you Other Other Other-_

She didn't remember much after that, only fragments of memory. Fire and debris, her laughter and screams, people and Pokemon fleeing as caverns crumbled, Hilbert and Bianca fleeing with them, three strange deer-like Pokemon appearing and challenging her and Reshiram, Cheren appearing and challenging her and Reshiram. Cheren and the three strange deer uniting to fight against her. Reshiram falling after a combined hit from the strange deer. The strange deer lunging straight at her before she could summon another Pokemon. Cheren defending her against the strange deer, enraged. Her remaining Pokemon joining Cheren's Pokemon, and ultimately driving off the strange deer.

Her world came back into focus. Rubble was everywhere. Bits of flame were everywhere. Life was nowhere, except for Reshiram, lying unconscious behind her, and Cheren, who was holding her close. Layla couldn't see his face, but he was shaking.

Layla tried to speak, to apologize, to comfort, to utter _something_, but all she could do was bury her head into his shoulder and cry.

_IIIIII_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it didn't drag too much. Final chapter is pretty much ready to go and just needs to be sent to betas. It should be posted in the next week or two!_

_Btw, I've got a couple of ffnet forums to recommend! They are the Pokewrite Forum ( forum/PokeWrite/116243/) and the Pokemon Fanfiction Challenges Forum ( forum/Pok%C3%A9mon-Fanfiction-Challenges/121140/)! Both are great places for prompts, contests, and writing games, and general fun! You may have to eliminate spaces put in by ffnet to get the links to work._

_Also, I'm currently also working on a dark oneshot featuring the Striaton Triplets, called Famished/The Famished. So keep an eye out for that as well!_

_Cya!_


	8. The Summer: The End (And the Beginning)

_Hi there, and welcome to the final chapter! (Well, of the Black 1 story anyway) Once again it's wrapping things up and setting things up as well, but this chapter has a bit more action than the last one. Well...guess not a lot more to say than that. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8 ****- The Summer: **_**The End (and the Beginning)**_

_**Unova**__ - (Layla's illusion wore off! Layla used Facade! It doesn't affect the strange deer… It doesn't affect Cheren…It doesn't affect Hilbert…It doesn't affect Bianca…It doesn't affect Professor Juniper…)_

The three strange deer Pokemon were Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion, as Layla later learned from Professor Juniper. They too were legendaries, though not nearly as famous or powerful as Reshiram or Zekrom. Long ago they had protected the Pokemon of the land from a destructive war among people. Because they had seen the peak of human violence, they had despised humans ever since. At least, that was the common theory.

Well, they certainly despised Layla. She often ran into one or more of the strange deer during her travels. Sometimes they merely leered at her from the shadows, while other times they attacked her. Sometimes they acted alone, but often they were with one or more of their brethren. They clearly saw her - and Reshiram - as threats, as they were much more likely to appear if she was manic (Cheren's kind term for her dragon madness - strangely, it stuck).

Not that Layla was their only target, though she _was_ the only one they tried to gang up on. Sometimes they would go after Cheren, who eagerly fought back (though sometimes they would team up with him instead, to deal with Layla). There had been reports of them threatening some of the Gym Leaders, and even regular people. It was deeply unsettling, because the strange deer had almost never appeared to humans in the past few centuries. People took it as a further omen that Unova was going astray.

For people were quickly losing faith in Layla's status as the true hero. Now that the dragon madness had broken through once, it continued to seep out of the cracks of her fracturing charade. She was often zoned out, or laughing at nothing. Occasionally she and Reshiram went on a mini-rampage somewhere (with Cheren often the one to stop her). She spoke so fast that sometimes she confused people. Sometimes it got so bad that she couldn't remember what happened the day or night before. Those times scared her the most. She wore sunglasses to mask her too-bright eyes, and wrapped her winter scarf over her crazed smiles even as spring melted into a scorching summer.

She was sure Hilbert would have made fun of her out-of-season outfit, if he ever got the courage to face her again. But ever since that first outbreak of insanity, Hilbert had gone from passively avoiding her to actively disappearing when she came near. It both saddened and angered her, but she couldn't really blame him - most people tried to stay away from her, including many of the Gym Leaders. But Cheren blamed him - she caught him yelling at Hilbert about what a useless coward he was. So Hilbert wasn't even hanging out with Cheren or Bianca anymore…Did he even _have_ friends besides Cheren, Bianca and her?

Bianca…She had proved braver than Hilbert, and many other people, but not by much. She was still willing to approach and talk to Layla, even after witnessing some of her madder moments. But Layla clearly saw the worry in her old friend's eyes, and that made her feel guilty. There was a time when Bianca ran to her for protection and reassurance. Now Bianca buried herself in research so she could be Professor Juniper's assistant. Layla only saw Bianca when she came in to let them do research on her and Reshiram.

Professor Juniper wasn't stupid either. Though she never said anything directly, her concerned looks and grim lips told of her true thoughts.

The female professor also kept her father, the first Professor Juniper, away from her research and away from Layla. Didn't want to stress his weak but happy heart with the results, she had said. It was the most direct thing she had ever stated on the subject. So Layla made sure to avoid him as well. Let the older man have his dreams of perfect legends.

Layla avoided her hometown in general too. She didn't want to bring any bad press to the little place. She wondered how her mother was doing - her only contact with her nowadays was with the sporadic Xtransceiever calls.

And Cheren…Dragon Slayer Cheren had made himself the self-appointed guardian of humanity. He gave himself no such fancy title (in fact he was still a bit embarrassed at the nickname Dragon Slayer) but as far as Layla was concerned, he might as well have. When he wasn't interrupting Reshiram's (her) escapades, or dealing with the strange deer, he was chasing down the legendary Tornadus and Thundurus. The twin genie Pokemon loved to use their wind and lightning powers to wreak havoc on both people and Pokemon. So Cheren often battled them, or helped others evade their irresponsible destruction.

And when he wasn't fighting with some legendary or other, he was researching them. Not just Unova's legends and legendary Pokemon either - he studied everything from Mew to Ho-oh and Lugia, to Groudon and Kyogre, to Dialga and Palkia, and even Arceus itself. He would investigate each one, trying to determine how much of a threat they were. Sometimes he stopped by Professor Juniper's lab to get further information.

It didn't leave much time for this dating thing he and Layla were supposed to be doing.

**Undella Town** - _(Wild Cynthia appeared! Cheren used Echoed Voice! It's not very effective…Cynthia used Relic Song!)_

Undella Town was a beautiful place on the coast with a great beach line and many ritzy beach houses, the definition of a summer vacation stay. But there wasn't much for a Trainer to do there, besides hunt for some treasures in the sands. Layla sometimes passed through while heading elsewhere, and sometimes even spotted Hilbert sunning himself on the beach. Hilbert always did love warm and bright weather.

But Layla was here for a different reason. She was her to challenge Cynthia, the visiting Champion of Sinnoh. She had heard the black-clad blonde had the power and skill to face off against legendaries if she wished. Layla wanted to know how true those rumors were.

She flew there on Reshiram, and earned a few stares along the way as she always did. The world was so much smaller now that she had a giant dragon to ride on. She even flew alongside Skyla as she was flying one of her beloved planes (the expression on Skyla and the passengers' faces was priceless, as the plane suddenly rocketed away). Upon finally tracking down the cottage Cynthia was staying at, she threw open the door.

Only to be completely ignored by the arguing inhabitants inside.

"The legends aren't beings to fear," Cynthia was saying, as she was putting some old books on a shelf. The golden spines of the books showed that they were about legends from other regions.

"I don't fear legendaries," Cheren corrected crossly. He was sitting at a nearby desk, an ancient tome opened before him. The weathered pages showed several stylized drawings of Latios and Latias, the twin psychic dragon Pokemon. "I just refuse to let them do as they please, not if they're hurting others."

"Legendaries rarely hurt others unnecessarily," Cynthia went on, turning around. Her gray-eyed gaze was calm. "When others, usually people, provoke them, or try to take advantage of their power, then yes they will lash out. It's a natural reaction if one is angered or scared."

"But what if they _aren't_ provoked? What then?" Cheren asked.

"I'm not saying that unprovoked attacks don't happen. They happen with all of us, Pokemon and people," Cynthia continued. "But as I have personally observed in my studies of legends, nine times out of ten there is a reason behind their attacks."

Cheren looked rather skeptical of this.

"Sometimes it's human interference, like with organizations such as Team Galactic or Team Aqua and Magma," Cynthia went on. "Sometimes it is a natural rivalry, like with Kyogre and Groudon, or Dialga and Palkia, and usually there is a peacekeeper between them, such as Rayquaza or Giratina. There are even times when their anger seems unprovoked, when in reality they are trying to tell us something, or warn us." She smiled a little. "If we could understand their words, perhaps our relations with them would be better."

Cheren gritted his teeth, probably biting back a scream. Layla didn't blame him - No, understanding Pokemon speech did not automatically solve everything. N was proof enough of that…Where in the world was he?

Cynthia kept her cheery smile, though she seemed to notice that her joke had fallen flat. "Point is, they don't go out of the way to inflict harm. In fact, they protect us more than harm us. They are not threats, but rather beings to be respected."

"…If I had respected the legendaries' whims, there wouldn't be an Unova for you to vacation in," Cheren muttered, his slate-blue eyes stern as he gazed up to the much taller woman before him. "That…is all I can say on that particular subject. You're on your own from here."

Cynthia's grin vanished, replaced by a grim look.

Cheren glared at the floor. "Ghetsis is a truly horrible person, but he got one thing right: A legendary Pokemon is still a Pokemon, not a god, and I won't grovel at their feet." He looked back up to Cynthia. "I will treat them as equals, no more and no less, just as I treat my own partners and other Pokemon. And if they're endangering either people or Pokemon, they _will _be punished. For I am Cheren Scarlet, the Dragon Slayer! _That_ is my purpose!"

Cynthia seemed to be a bit stunned by the sudden intensity in the teen's words and glare. Then she recomposed herself, her expression becoming somber. "I don't know what happened to you, or everyone else in the Unova region. But understand this: There is a reason why fate exists, and why the legendaries exist, and it's not to make common man or Pokemon miserable. It's what holds the universe together, what allows life to exist. And if you divert too far from it, or fight against it for too long, you will become lost in the chaos."

Cheren remained unmoved. "I'd rather be lost in the chaos than be trapped by rules that make no sense."

Cynthia sighed. "Is that really what you want? A life where nothing is ever certain? You should think about that, child."

The Sinnoh Champion and the Dragon Slayer stared each other down. Layla was reminded of those old Western movies, where the two gunslingers were quietly calculating the right time to shoot.

Then Cynthia finally noticed Layla standing in the doorway. "Oh hi there!" she exclaimed, her demeanor instantly changing as she held up one hand in greeting and smiled awkwardly. "How long have you been here?"

"Layla!" Cheren yelped, just as surprised.

"Oh, this is Layla?" Cynthia asked. "As in, the Layla who wields the legendary dragon Reshiram?"

_More like the legendary dragon wields me_, thought Layla, but she grinned anyway. "Yep, that's me. And I'm here to challenge you to a battle!"

"Fantastic!" answered Cynthia, smiling brightly. "I would love to see your Reshiram in action. No one seems to be willing to tell me anything about it or Zekrom." At this her face saddened a little, though it was also laced with suspicion. She quickly perked up again. "I've been waiting for this honor, actually!"

Layla blinked. She didn't expect the Sinnoh Champion to be so…_excited_ about fighting Reshiram. Perhaps some part of Layla had expected, maybe even hoped, that the mere mention of Reshiram would scare Cynthia off. Well, the lady was brave if nothing else.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," Cheren interjected, clearly concerned. "If things…got out of hand-"

"Oh, it shouldn't be a problem," chirped Cynthia, heading toward Layla. "We'll just need to fight outside, is all."

**IIIIII**

Cynthia was right.

Reshiram didn't have too much trouble taking out Cynthia's Spiritomb, though the sneering purple-and-green ghost Pokemon was sturdy enough to take quite a few Fusion Flares. Then Cynthia sent out her signature Pokemon, the bipedal land-shark Pokemon Garchomp. The lithe blue-and-red dragon Pokemon easily danced around Reshiram's many lunges and Dragonbreaths, striking at the larger white dragon with precise slices and jabs. Reshiram grew more angry and frustrated, and used Outrage despite Layla's orders. Garchomp quickly put a stop to that with an Earthquake attack, causing Reshiram to lose its footing in the fine sands and fall over. After Garchomp nailed the downed Reshiram with a Dragon Rush to the face, Reshiram was knocked unconscious.

Layla couldn't help but stare at her defeated dragon, a legend so quickly dethroned. This was nothing like when the three strange deer attacked for the first time, or even when Cheren had battled her many times afterward. Sometimes Reshiram would eventually be taken out, but that took a lot of effort. Most of those fights went for exhausting the great white dragon, not knocking it out outright. This…was being utterly conquered.

The face-off had attracted a good crowd, some Trainers, others just passerby or curious rich people observing the fight. They cheered when Reshiram was beaten. Cheren, not far off, stayed silent, but was taking notes like he was in class.

"That was incredible!" Cynthia exclaimed joyously. "Reshiram is such a powerful yet graceful being. It's an honor to have seen and battled it."

Layla could only nod numbly as she returned Reshiram to its Pokeball. She couldn't believe how…_normal_ Cynthia was. Almost supernaturally normal, except that description didn't make any sense.

"Would you like to continue the match with your other Pokemon?" asked Cynthia, her Garchomp still standing at attention before her. "Or have you had enough?"

Layla smirked despite her lacking confidence. "Bring it on. Cynthia! Go, Serperior!"

Serperior fared even worse than Reshiram, being taken down in only a few hits. In fact, Cynthia's agile Garchomp trounced the rest of her team too. It was looking tired by the end of it, but it still acted ready for more challengers.

"Oh man…You totally wiped me out…" Layla breathed. She hated losing, but she couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the match. "Wow, I don't think I've _ever_ lost this bad before…No wonder you're still Sinnoh's Champion!"

"Don't be discouraged. It was a good match," Cynthia replied with a smile.

_For you maybe,_ Layla thought, but grinned and shook her head. "Nah, takes more than that to being me down. Reshiram needed a good fight anyway. Been a bit full of itself lately, y'know? That might take it down and peg or two."

"Let's hope so," Cheren commented, walking over to Layla. "Hey, after you get your Pokemon healed, you wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" said Layla.

**Undella Bay**** - **_(Cheren used Surf! Layla used Surf! Cheren used Attract! Layla is in love with the opponent!)_

"So, how's the Sage search going?" asked Cheren, taking off his shirt. Scars snaked and dotted his back and arms. The place where Zekrom's Thunderbolt had hit him left a burn mark like an exploding sun between his shoulder blades.

Layla glanced away, pushing back some of her currently-free hair as she did so. She still wasn't used to Cheren's scars, and suspected she never would be. They were mostly her and N's fault after all, though some of them were more recently acquired from spats with other legendaries. Wasn't it only a couple weeks ago when Cheren himself was still uncomfortable with those blemishes, and stayed awkwardly away from all the Gym Leaders at their pool party? Cheren's changes during their initial journey were nothing compared to the quicksilver transformations over the past few months.

"Well?" Cheren said, now stripped down to his bright-red swimming trunks. His glasses were set on top of his discarded clothes.

"Oh right," Layla replied, still looking out to the sparkling ocean. Her pink-and-black bikini was a bit tight, but it made her look good and that was the entire point. "Found four of them. Two more, not including Ghetsis, to go."

"Ah," Cheren replied, diving into the water and swimming around. "And N?"

Layla looked down. "…Nothing."

"…I see," Cheren answered, swimming up to her. He paused, smirked, and then yanked Layla down into the water. With a shriek she fell in. Layla quickly resurfaced and began splashing Cheren in furious embarrassment.

Cheren laughed, even as he shielded himself from the spray. "You were taking too long in get in the water. I was getting bored."

"I was gonna jump in, in like, five seconds!"

"Five seconds too slow," Cheren taunted, before glancing to a small land mass in the distance. "Hey, race you to that island over there."

Layla looked over to the place in question. It was mostly beach, with a small mountain in the middle of it. She heard rumors that a tunnel was under construction on the other side, which led to some obscure resort town whose name she couldn't pronounce. "Sure! Like your scrawny butt could beat me, _Cherie_!"

Cheren smiled. "I ain't as scrawny as I used to be, you know."

Oh, Layla noticed that, even as the race got underway. The way the water rolled over Cheren's body as he swam, how the sun highlighted the curves of his muscles just under his wound-tattooed skin…Yeah, it was really hard for her _not_ to notice that. And since when had he gotten faster than her? She could always swim circles around him when they were younger. Now she couldn't even keep up with him.

Cheren was waiting for her patiently when she finally reached the island. He was smiling, and didn't appear tired at all.

"It's not fair," Layla muttered breathlessly, as Cheren helped her get to feet. "When did you get so strong?"

Cheren just laughed, pulling her closer.

"Cheren! I'm serious!" Layla protested, trying to squirm away. "First you're taller, then you're faster, and now you even swim better than me! _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be good at everything!"

Cheren's laughter dissolved into chuckles, before her rested his forehead against hers. "Silly. I got strong for _you_, of course," he purred.

Layla shivered a little despite herself. She had never heard Cheren speak that way before, much less seen that look in his eyes…"Cheren…?"

His kiss silenced her. She kissed back. His hand got tangled in her long loose hair. Her lips pushed harder against his. Yes, he loved her, and he saved her over and over, and he deserved this, even if, even if-

Reshiram erupted out of its Pokeball with a proud howl, its body looming over both of them.

Cheren's body tensed as he gritted his teeth. "Go away."

"Reshiram!" Layla snarled, also angered by Reshiram's sudden materialization. She took out Reshiram's Pokeball and tried to recall it, but Reshiram kept flying out of the range of the retrieving beam. "Return, dammit!"

Reshiram paid no heed to Layla's demand. Instead it shoved her and Cheren apart with its snout, growling. It was sending Layla feelings of strong disapproval and even anger.

Layla did not back down. "I said _return_! _Now_!" She held out Reshiram's Pokeball and attempted to recall it again.

Again Reshiram dodged. It howled loudly, stomping the ground.

"You heard her!" Cheren yelled at Reshiram. "What kind of devoted Pokemon doesn't even listen to its Trainer?"

Reshiram growled at Cheren.

"Is it because you're a legendary, because you think you're above humanity, above all other life forms?" Cheren went on, his voice becoming low and quiet as he stood up. "Do all you legendaries only care about yourselves?"

"Cheren-" Layla began, more in warning than disagreement, as she also got onto her feet. She did not want to go in a manic episode here, not with so many people nearby…She shook her head vigorously.

Cheren took this head-shaking as a sign that Layla was upset, and his expression darkened as he glared at Reshiram. "I once had faith in the likes of you, the supposedly perfect beings. You could do no evil in the old stories. If anything went wrong, it was us humans that were at fault, always…because us humans were always the flawed ones, right?"

Reshiram snorted. It seemed to be both agreeing and disagreeing with Cheren at the same time.

"_We_ were the ones always warring, _we_ were the ones who abused you and Zekrom to the point of causing another dark age…" Cheren went on, almost absently, before his voice began to rise. "But tell me, is any of that even true? It was _your_ fault the whole time, wasn't it? _You_ did all that, or drove us to do it! You were put into dormant states because you were _dangerous_! You're not gods, you're _demons_!"

Reshiram screeched at Cheren, enraged at his words. Layla had never felt it so angry.

And Layla was enraged too - Reshiram was not the most well-behaved creature, but it was not _evil_. "Are you _trying_ to make me go manic, Cheren? Stop it, before you _really _piss Reshiram off."

"Layla! Why do you put up with this?" Cheren snapped back. "You _know_ what Reshiram is capable of! Get rid of it!"

"You think I haven't tried that?" Layla yelled. "You think I haven't tried to get my old life back, and just be a stupid kid again? I can't!"

"But you _can_ go back!" Cheren shouted. "You can go back to who you really are, if you really want to!"

"What if I _don't _want to be who I used to be?" asked Layla quietly, her expression caught somewhere between anger and sadness. "I only thought about myself back then. I only cared about winning, no matter who got in the way. But along the way I figured out that I needed to fight for others to be truly strong. You learned that too, right?"

Cheren only nodded, though his eyes still looked wary.

Layla reached up and stroked Reshiram's neck. "Now I'm aura-bound to Reshiram. It's a part of me, and I'm a part of it. And that's not counting Zekrom and N, who I _know_ I'll find again, no matter how long it takes. It's inevitable. I can't just leave Reshiram, because it _is_ me, in some weird way."

"No it's not!" Cheren shouted. "It's just Reshiram using you, like it always does! Why are you being so _stupid_?"

"_You're_ the one being stupid!" Layla yelled back, Reshiram barking and howling behind her. "Not everything's Reshiram's fault! Ever think of _that_?"

"I understand that!" Cheren snapped back. "But a damn good amount of it is! Deny it all you want, but we _all _know it! Even N-"

"You leave him out of this," Layla growled in a low voice.

"Even N must have known!" Cheren went on. "He got Zekrom before you got Reshiram! He experienced the madness himself first, _knew_ how dangerous it was, yet what does he do? Immediately baits you into following into insanity with him, without telling you a damn thing about what was really going on! He could have stopped at any point, or at least warned you, but he didn't! Because he's a selfish bastard who didn't give a shit about your safety!"

"You don't know _anything_ about my Other!" Layla screeched.

Reshiram charged forward, bellowing. Layla didn't bother to stop it, letting its rage fuel her own.

"Emboar!" Cheren shouted, throwing out a Pokeball and summoning the great fiery pig. "Head Smash!"

"_Booooooooaaaar_!" Emboar roared, rushing forth with its head lowered. Fire and smoke trailed from its flame-beard like a demonic locomotive.

Reshiram's eyes shone, and Emboar was suddenly slammed into the nearby mountain by the white dragon's Extrasensory attack. It shot out of the debris, however, and struck Reshiram's head with its own, causing both of them to recoil.

Reshiram's eyes glowed bright blue, ready to unleash another Extrasensory, when a volley of sharp stones struck its side. Moments later, a blue-and-red blur blocked Emboar's attack as well, driving it back. The blur stopped between the two combatants, revealing it to be a Garchomp.

"Enough!" shouted Cynthia, riding on her serpentine Milotic several feet away. She was wearing a gold-and-black one-piece swimsuit, and her usual barrettes were absent. "This kind of fighting is pointless!"

Layla's anger only spiked at Cynthia's interference. What business did she have trying to stop this fight? If the Sinnoh Champion had been listening earlier (and Layla highly suspected she had been eavesdropping), then she knew that this was a personal thing between her and Cheren.

Reshiram meanwhile wanted a rematch with the dragon it lost to before, and fired a Fusion Flare at it. Garchomp dodged the attack, and hit Reshiram with a Dragon Rush straight to the chest. Reshiram screeched in pain, but it bit down on one of Garchomp's arms before it could retreat. It shook Garchomp violently from side to side, before finally flinging it into the mountainside. Reshiram fired another Fusion Flare where Garchomp had landed for good measure.

But Reshiram had forgotten about its original opponent, and was struck by Emboar's Brick Break attack while it was distracted. It angrily slashed at Emboar, who evaded the blow.

Cheren had unleashed his other Pokemon too, and they were hurrying into the fray. So Layla sent out the rest of her team as well: Serperior, Zebstrika, Golurk, Hydreigon, and Zoroark. She couldn't hear over the cacophony inside and outside her head, but that was fine. Her Pokemon didn't need constant orders to fight, least of all Reshiram. If all-out war was what Cheren wanted, then she would gladly should him how it was done!

Then she caught some movement on the mountainside. Garchomp wasn't down yet - in fact, it was just done dancing about in a strangely energetic manner. Dancing…A Swords Dance! The landshark-dragon had been performing the strength-boosting move while she and Reshiram had been diverted by Cheren's Pokemon!

Garchomp started giving off a golden aura as it swiftly descended - an Outrage attack. It roared as landed in the middle of the two opposing Pokemon groups, and began lashing out at them at random. Most of her and Cheren's Pokemon went down in one hit. Even Reshiram stood little chance against it in this boosted berserk state. By the time Garchomp had finally tired itself, it was the only Pokemon left standing.

Even in her mania Layla was impressed, and even intimidated. That one Garchomp had taken out _two_ entire teams of Pokemon, including a legendary! And that was just _one_ of Cynthia's Pokemon…Had Cynthia even been fighting her seriously earlier?

Cheren seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he quietly retrieved his team. It had been a while since they had been that synced, Layla realized.

Cynthia rode over on her Milotic to the shoreline, and recalled her Garchomp before it hurt itself or anyone else in its exhaustion-induced confusion. She gave both of them reprimanding glares. "I apologize, but I had to stop it. Things were going too far. You and others could have gotten seriously hurt."

Cheren sighed, his expression drained. "Welcome to my life, Cynthia."

**Relic Castle**_ - (Layla swayed around, dancing in a strange manner…Wild Plasma Grunt appeared! Wild Plasma Grunt used Wide Guard! Wild Plasma Grunt's ability changed to Defiant!)_

Layla only needed to find one more of the Sages. That didn't count Ghetsis, of course. (though in a strange way, she was glad he was free - once she did find him, she could do whatever she wanted to, as long as Cheren or Alder weren't nearby…). So when she heard rumors that some Plasma members had been lurking around the Relic Castle recently, she went to investigate.

Layla still hated sandstorm weather. Inside the castle there was sand everywhere, and she kept falling into sandpits. She kept getting sand in her eyes, in her hair, in her mouth, in her clothes. Actually, she was beginning to hate sand in general.

So upon (finally) reaching the deeper levels of the ancient bastion, she was beginning to wonder if she was wasting her time when she spotted a Plasma Grunt. The Grunt noticed her too, his body stiffening like a Patrat caught in the sights of a Braviary. When she took a step toward him, he fled down the stairs into another room.

Layla grinned. She was feeling a little manic today, and if this Grunt still worked for a Sage he was a bad guy anyway. She didn't mind a chase. She almost skipped down the stairs after him.

The next chamber had four pillars in it, and sand creeping in the cracks and corners. The Grunt was in the middle, and jumped in surprise upon seeing Layla. But then his countenance hardened. He yelled out as he suddenly charged her.

Reshiram erupted from its Pokeball, growling. The Plasma Grunt quickly backed up, eyes wide and body trembling. Nonetheless he took out a Pokeball himself and threw it, releasing a brown-and-black-striped crocodile Pokemon, a Krookodile. It opened its maw wide and hissed at Reshiram, slamming its tail into the ground.

"You really want to mess with us, bub?" Layla taunted, still smiling. "Reshiram!"

Reshiram howled, and then used Slash. The slicing attack left a nasty gash on the Krookodile's chest, but it seemed more angry than hurt.

_Huh, tough Krookodile_, though Layla. _This guy might actually know how to train Pokemon…Or he might've just stolen it from a good Trainer. Probably the former._

"Crunch!" ordered the Grunt. He seemed more composed now that his Pokemon was out.

The Krookodile chomped down on Reshiram's leg. Reshiram cried out, and then began thrashing about trying to get the Krookodile off. The Krookodile hung on despite the battering.

"That's it Krookodile!" the Grunt shouted. "Don't let go!"

"Reshiram, careful!" Layla shouted, as Reshiram began charging toward walls. "We don't need this place coming down on our heads!" It was the same reason she didn't want Reshiram using Fusion Flare here either.

Reshiram calmed slightly, and fired a Dragonbreath at the Krookodile. The purple-and-gold fire hit its mark, and the Krookodile let go when it shrieked in pain. It got up again, but its movements were much stiffer and slower.

_Alright! Must've got paralyzed when it got hit by that Dragonbreath attack_, thought Layla.

Reshiram fired another Dragonbreath at the Krookodile. Despite its hindered movements it managed to dodge the attack.

"Krookodile! Outrage!" yelled the Grunt.

The Krookodile roared, a golden aura enveloping it. It rammed itself into Reshiram, biting it over and over in a frenzy. Reshiram launched a point-blank Fire Blast into the Krookodile's face. It stumbled back, but raced forward again for another Outrage. Reshiram then unleashed a Flamethrower attack on the Krookodile, while finally felled the creature.

"Krookodile!" shouted the Grunt, now really frightened. He hastily recalled his Pokemon, pain clear in his features. "Plasmaaaaa! I have fallen in the Relic Castle!"

Layla rolled her eyes at the generic defeat cry. Was the whole 'Plasmaaaaa!' thing something N had invented, or was that something they came up with themselves?

The Grunt backed up a couple of steps, seeming to realize how vulnerable he was now. "Ryoku of the Seven Sages is looking for a Pokemon inside the Relic Castle. I was his lookout so he wouldn't be interrupted…"

_So the last Sage _is_ here_, thought Layla. "Thanks for the info."

The Grunt seemed to have realized what he had just done, and grimaced in aggravation. "Stupid, stupid, stupid me! Plus, weak…and did I mention stupid? It all adds up to nincompoop!" He kicked up some sand in further frustration.

"Hey, you _were_ fighting a hero and a legend," Layla answered, petting Reshiram before recalling it to its Pokeball. The door leading further was too small for Reshiram to pass through. She walked past the beaten sentry, who was still lost in self-loathing. "Later Grunt."

"Dean!"

Layla paused, glancing back. "What?"

The Grunt was standing tall again. Though there was still definite fear on his face, there was also a brave stubbornness. "My name is Dean! And I swear, I _will_ avenge my comrades! You so-called heroes and your legendary dragons won't get to have your way with everything. For, though I couldn't do it today, I _will _take you down! For the sake of Unova, even if it always hates me!"

Layla stared at him for a little bit, and then broke out into almost-sane laughter. "Dean, huh? I'll try to remember that, if you ever do make anything out of yourself."

She had no trouble rounding up the last Sage. It seems he didn't know much of anything either. Layla was sadly unsurprised - the other five didn't have much to offer either. If the Sages had nothing wise to say on the subject, she was going to have to find her answer a different way.

**Route 9**_- (You're in charge, Alder!…Alder has no energy left to fight!)_

When Layla had tracked down all of the Sages, Looker told her what she already suspected: N and Zekrom were in another region. Layla was at least grateful for the sighting, knowing that they were still alright. Though Looker's refusal to tell her the exact location frustrated Layla to no end. He must not trust her. Then again, few people did nowadays. She hid her madness less and less. She came out more into the sunlight too.

Alder was not surprised by the news either, when Layla told him about it later. She had run into him on Route 9, the carnage from Tornadus's antics still in the process of being cleaned up. Cheren was in the hospital again, now a semi-regular haunt for him. At least there weren't any serious injuries this time. The mall was still open despite the destruction, as if blissfully trying to reassure everyone that everything was fine.

"I doubt he will ever come back to Unova," Alder said tiredly. It seemed like he had gotten fifty years older since Layla last saw him. "At least, I hope he never does."

"Why not?" Layla growled, her tone more snappish than she had meant it to be. She hoped it wasn't a precursor to another manic episode.

Alder gave her a weak smile. "I apologize. I do not mean to sound rude. It's just…" He sighed, his smile fading.

"What?" asked Layla.

Alder looked up to the flawless blue sky. It was a scorching afternoon after days of rain. "He is a truly incredible boy, with truly incredible powers…powers that make certain people very alarmed and fearful of him."

_The government_, Layla thought, a cold anger simmering inside her. N wasn't a person to be feared - he was a person that could help them, and other people and Pokemon!

"Because of that fear, those people will gladly have him arrested," Alder went on, still gazing at the sky above. "And once he's in jail, they'll make sure to keep him in there indefinitely."

"But they can't do that!" Layla exclaimed. "I mean, yeah, he was the King of Team Plasma, but besides sitting pretty as their figurehead he didn't _do_ anything, not really. All they can really nail him for is being a part of Team Plasma, but that would only land him in jail for, what, a few months?"

Layla knew this from international news reports about other criminal organizations, such as Team Rocket or Team Galactic. There would be a big fuss about the leaders and most of their minions getting arrested - only for most, including their leaders, to be quietly released within six months. The charges wouldn't stick, the witnesses abruptly retracted statements or vanished altogether, anonymous donors would pay their outrageous bail, or their bills for top lawyers, that kind of thing.

But Alder shook his head. "Ah, but they _do_ have something they can use against him, something that can't be denied because of his involvement."

"What?" Layla asked.

"Those eight deaths at N's Castle," Alder explained. "Though the casualties were given minimum attention, that information _was_ released to the public. All they would have to do is release further details that says that N was directly involved, and they'll have him for far more than being the King of Team Plasma - they'll have him for eight counts of murder. Eight life sentences."

"That's bullshit!" Layla spat. "They can't prove any of the deaths were his fault! Too much was going on! They…They could have been _my_ fault, for all I know!"

"But you can't prove that they _aren't_ his fault either," Alder pointed out. "What's the chance that not _one_ death was caused by him or Zekrom? Even if it's just one life, that's reason enough to lock him up, to make sure he doesn't harm anyone else. At least, that's the public logic." The way he muttered the last part told Layla what the Unova Champion thought of such reasoning.

Layla leered at the ground. "Even…Even if that is true, then they'll have to convict me, their hero, as well. 'Cause by that logic they can't prove _I _didn't kill anyone either."

"And if it comes to that, they'll gladly sacrifice you to make sure he is contained," Alder answered. "They have never been terribly attached to you, since you too were part of what happened at the castle. It has just been more convenient to use your hero status to save face and cover up the true events. If becomes more favorable to throw you to the Krookodile, don't think they will hesitate."

"Then what should I do?" Layla snapped. "None of this is right!"

"I know," Alder growled, mouth drawn tight. "I have been trying to find out the answer myself. But it seems the more I try to interfere, to bring some common sense into this, the more I just become tangled in the bureaucracy and stupidity of it all…I thought being the Champion would allow me to help as many people as possible, but clearly this is not the case…"

Layla started to speak, but quickly decided to stay silent instead. She was understanding why Alder had seemed to age half a century so rapidly. _So this is the truth behind being the Champion of Unova. It's not just constant training and battles with challengers. It's being used by the government, and not having much say in return. Was that another reason that Alder wanted us pursuing other dreams instead?_

Alder shook his head again, putting on a wan smile that did not reach his eyes. "So, given all that, I think it's best for that boy to stay away for now. If you do see him here, please tell him that." He started to walk away, and then paused. "I hope the other regions offer more peace to them, and are not so obsessed over appearances like we are here."

Layla nodded, though Alder's back was still turned to her.

Alder ambled on, no more words or glances exchanged. As Layla watched him go slowly on his way, she realized this was the first time the Unova Champion ever truly looked old.

_**Unova**__** - **__(Go for it, Layla! Layla used Bulk Up! Layla's Attack and Defense rose! Layla used Calm Mind! Layla's Special Attack and Special Defense rose!)_

Layla trained. She trained and trained and trained, producing several boxes' worth of strong Pokemon. She trained all kinds of Pokemon, from Chandelure to Chatot, from Sawsbuck to Salamence. Not that she didn't have her favorites - Reshiram was a given, but so was Serperior. It was her starter after all, who was cheery under almost all circumstances, and knew how to reassure her in her darker moments. She also had a roster of top proven Pokemon that she regularly rotated in and out of her team - Zoroark, Metagross, Gyarados, Golurk, Nidoking, Stoutland, Zebstrika, Simipour, and multiple Hydreigon. But she always left two spaces in her party for up-and-coming Pokemon as well.

Layla wasn't sure why she trained so much. She wasn't aiming to fight the League and become the Champion anymore - seeing the toll it was taking on Alder was enough. Perhaps she had stopped trying for it even before that. Trying to prove herself? Helping these Pokemon reach their true potential, as N would have wanted it? Protecting herself from more violent remnants of Plasma, or possibly the upper government? Preparing to take said government head-on with numerous powerful and loyal Pokemon?

In the end, maybe she did so much training because it was the one thing she was really good at. The one thing she enjoyed. The one thing that let her escape her thoughts.

N was elsewhere, a hopefully much safer elsewhere. It was too dangerous for him to come here even if he _did_ want to come back, which Layla highly doubted. And she would respect his desire for distance - he needed to find his own path, as he had said. And if she did reach N somehow, that would only put him in further peril from the many others seeking him…Like possibly Ghetsis. She didn't think at first Ghetsis would go out of the way to bother N, but her latest, rather odd, encounter with the Shadow Triad made her wonder…

They appeared suddenly around her on Marvelous Bridge, gave her three mysterious orbs, and then vanished. Well, it wasn't quite that simple, for they also talked about how they were loyal to Ghetsis because he had saved them. Though Layla could hardly see Ghetsis bothering to save anyone…and she certainly didn't trust these "gifts" from him either. She didn't trust giving them to anyone else either though, so they remained heavily guarded in her bag.

Still, she almost felt sorry for the Shadow Triad. They seemed a bit lost without both their king and their leader. And…Layla thought she sensed a bit of discord among them, even though they said nothing out of place. But maybe that was just her.

Layla was finally understanding her bond with Reshiram, as she trained it intensely in isolated areas. Its emotions were maturing at an incredible rate, compared to its toddler-like state nearly five months ago. Sometimes it still seemed very young, but other times it seemed very old. In a way it was both old and new at once, its purity laced with ancient regality and loyalty.

For it _loved_ humans, more than anything, even other Pokemon. It wanted to be with humans, look after humans, protect humans constantly. Nothing enraged and horrified it more than human pain. The consequences of that night at N's Castle left it terribly guilty and disgusted with itself.

And it was always, always lonely, for Zekrom was too far to detect. There had _never_ been a time when it couldn't detect Zekrom, or Zekrom's Other, when Reshiram only had its chosen human. It was a web of emotions torn in two, trying to weave itself back together…And those were the days when she and Reshiram went mad, and left battered ruins in their wake. Layla wondered if N and Zekrom went mad on those days too.

Layla didn't bother hiding her madness anymore. Most people knew when to avoid her anyway.

**Route 5**_- (Layla is hurt by poison! Cheren is hurt by poison! Cheren is trying very hard to keep up with Layla…)_

And then there was Cheren.

She was emerging from the lower part of the forest on Route 5 (another of Reshiram's hunting trips) when she spotted her childhood friend. He was leaning against the white picket fence separating the forest from the civilized road, mindlessly gazing ahead. Some new bandages were on his right arm and under his shirt, and his newest pair of glasses were already being held together by tape. When he finally noticed her his expression brightened, but it still didn't hide the exhaustion on his face.

She strolled up to the fence and said hello, even though she knew her outfit was smudged with dirt (and blood) from hunting, and her hair was full of leaves and twigs. They chatted, even flirted a little, like they usually did when they weren't fighting. Cheren was going on about strength and memories, specifically when they had met (and attacked) Alder on this very route. Layla's mind wandered back to those times. She and Cheren were almost like twins back then. It had been that way since they had met in kindergarten. Now…

"We all have our brand of strength, people and Pokemon both," Cheren went on, his gaze back on the forest Layla had come out of. "The strength to make our dreams a reality, the strength to protect what we hold most dear…" He paused, and then turned to Layla with a smile. "Why do I think this way now? It's thanks to you Layla…And Bianca…And Alder…"

Layla smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we've all changed so much, haven't we?"

Another pause from Cheren, longer this time. He picked some leaves out of Layla's hair. "…If only N could see this too, someday."

Layla was surprised by the admission. She knew most of his anger was aimed at the legendary dragons, and legendaries in general, but he still didn't like N much. Their argument near Undella Town proved that much.

Cheren sighed, staring over the fence again. The silence between him and Layla seemed to drag on for days. It was a strange quiet, for neither of them were quiet types, especially around each other. Layla thought she heard festival music, but it was only a memory.

"…Layla, what am I doing wrong?" Cheren finally asked, still not looking at her. His words didn't carry accusation, only fatigue.

Layla gazed up to the overcast gray sky, also sighing. "I don't know."

More silence, more averted eyes. It lasted longer this time.

Finally Cheren stopped propping himself up on the fence, and stood up straight. "I'm going to take a long, hard look at myself on Victory Road. I'm going to think about what I can do and who I can become…"

Layla nodded, still leaning on the fence. "Cool. Sounds like a plan."

Cheren turned to her, smiling again as he picked out yet another stray leaf from her hair. "Visit me sometime, if you want. We'll have a battle like old times."

Layla also smiled. "Yeah, just like old times."

Cheren walked away, instead of flying off on his Unfezant or rushing off on his Haxorus like he often did nowadays. Layla watched him leave, then glanced up to the sky when she heard the rumble of thunder. She would have to leave soon herself, she knew.

**Route 19**_ -(Wild Spiky-Head appeared! Wild Fluffy-Head appeared! Wild Spiky-Head used Pursuit! Layla used Quick Guard!)_

Layla didn't blame people for hating Team Plasma. Many people never got their stolen Pokemon back. And yet she felt sorry for many of its former members.

Not that all deserved sympathy. There were the obvious evil bastards that roamed the region, unremorseful about everything. Some even tried to start up new organizations and plots. Most would fail miserably, as the cronies found out how hard it was to be a thinking, responsible leader. In a way she hated the bad ex-members even more than the average person did, because they made all the other ex-Grunts look bad.

Because there were more good, or at least decent, ex-Grunts than bad ones, at least from what Layla had observed. Some had been fooled or tricked into it, fully believing Ghetsis's message. Others were desperate for a job, a cause, friends, family, a reason to live. Some joined because their friends did, or their siblings did, or even because their parents did.

Now they knew better, of course. But most other people didn't see it like that. They saw nothing but unchangeable criminals, not worthy of forgiveness. Because of this, most ex-Grunts couldn't get Pokemon, Pokemon-related items like Pokeballs, jobs, friends, or respect. And Layla saw this lack of acceptance forcing some of them back into the criminal life, whether they wanted to or not. That enraged her, and saddened her.

She ran across one of those unfortunate ex-Grunts while mindlessly wandering less familiar routes. She wondered why she hadn't visited the southwestern part of Unova more, really. Though she supposed there wasn't a lot of see down here, just mostly trees, trees, trees…

It was funny at first. A full-grown male ex-Grunt was fleeing rather pathetically from a 12-year-old boy half his size. But perhaps the ex-Grunt had good reason to be scared of this kid. He looked _mean._ Said kid had black pants, a red sweater, blue spiky hair, and cold fury in his slanted red eyes. The boy's upper body was bent parallel to the ground, his legs pumping out long, deep strides as he pursued his graceless target. It was like the running those characters in _Naruto_ did. Layla just couldn't get into those newer shows…

It took Layla a moment to notice the second boy, trailing behind the first one. Unlike his companion, he was getting winded, and seemed more curious than furious. This boy, about the same age as the first one, wore a light-gray top and dark gray pants, and had the most babyish face and fluffy brown hair Layla had ever seen. Layla quietly dubbed the first boy "Spiky-Head" and second one "Fluffy-Head".

Spiky-Head swiftly snatched something off the ground, which was easy for him since his upper body was already so close to the forest floor. Then he flung the object, a rock, and struck the fleeing ex-Gunt on the back of the head. Stunned, the ex-Grunt fell over. Spiky-Head quickly shot across the remaining distance, with Fluffy-Head still lagging behind.

The ex-Grunt was just getting up when Spiky-Head pounced on him like a Liepard, forcing the ex-Grunt down onto his back. Spiky-Head began punching him over and over while sitting on his quarry's chest. Fluffy-Head stopped, staying at a safe distance while watching the beat-down with a gruesome fascination.

This was too much for Layla, so she threw a Pokeball that whacked Spiky-Head's noggin.

The blue-haired boy yelped in surprise and pain, causing him to stop his onslaught and glare in Layla's direction. "Hey! I was unleashing-"

Layla's Zoroark then fully materialized, and the dark humanoid fox Pokemon shrieked inches from the boy's face. Spiky-Head skittered back, finally freeing his half-dazed prisoner. Fluffy-Head was just as startled, ducking into some nearby bushes. Zoroark then got between the still-stunned ex-Grunt at Spiky-Head, who it growled at.

"The hell you think you're doing, kid?" Layla yelled, stomping over to the boy. "You normally go beat the crap out of people?"

Now over his initial shock, Spiky-Head leered back at her. "I'm protecting everyone and their Pokemon! Team Plasma's evil!"

_Here we go_, thought Layla. "And what did _this_ particular Grunt do?"

Spiky-Head scowled. "He wouldn't tell me where all the Pokemon Team Plasma stole are being kept. Then he ran. So I chased him."

Layla wanted to facepalm herself. _A random Grunt isn't going to know _that, _you dumb kid…_ "That doesn't justify you beating him to a pulp."

"Why not?" Spiky-Head snapped. "He's a bad guy!"

Said "bad guy" was coming back to his senses. He sat up, looked at Layla in groggy puzzlement, stared at her as he fully recognized her, and then hastily climbed onto his feet and dashed into the woods.

Layla merely sighed, as she recalled her Zoroark. She had suspected the ex-Grunt would react that way. Many already had.

Spiky-Head on the other hand was hopping mad. "No! You let him get away! You…You…You darn-gone stupid-head _girl_!"

Layla's anger was hampered somewhat by her amusement, and she couldn't help but smirk a little. She heard some snickering from the bushes Fluffy-Head was hiding in. "Really? Is _that_ the best you came come up with, kid?"

Spiky-Head's rage quickly cooled down, replaced by an almost noble expression. "I don't cuss. Real heroes don't need cussing to be cool. Besides, I can't have my little sister hearing that kind of thing…"

The abrupt mood change caught Layla off-guard. Perhaps there was hope for this kid after all. "So you're gonna be a hero, huh?" _Like cussing or not cussing really makes a difference in the long run…_

"Sure am!" boasted Spiky-Head, now beaming. "I'm gonna beat all the bad guys, just like in comics and movies and everything!" He leapt forward on one leg while lifting opposite knee high into the air, spinning as he kicked with his heel. However, in mid-kick his body leaned backward too far, and the blue-haired boy whirled into the ground face-first.

Layla somehow was able to contain her laughter. She heard more snickering from the bushes.

Spiky-Head peeled himself off the ground, obviously frustrated and embarrassed. "…And that _supposed_ to be a air back-hook kick…But I guess I need to train more…" He then instantly cheered up and slammed his fist into his palm. "Okay! More training! I gotta get stronger!" He suddenly rushed off, disappearing into the woods.

Layla was quiet as she pondered the now-departed boy. He had some serious anger issues, but she actually kind of liked the kid, probably because he reminded her of herself some. She hoped he would outgrow his temper tantrums, and become a real hero.

There was rustling behind Layla, as Fluffy-Head finally emerged from the bushes. He paused next to Layla, looking up at her with his big brown Lillipup-dog eyes. He seemed to be trying to decide what to make of her, like a Trainer who just ran into a Pokemon they had never seen before.

"So, you're the sidekick of No-Cuss-Man?" Layla asked with a grin. She had to resist ruffling his soft-looking hair like her own grandma used to do to her. _Arceus, I feel so old…_

Fluffy-Head smiled too. "No-Cuss-Man doesn't realize that his little sister already knows plenty of cuss words from school. She just doesn't use any of them around him. Can't have our future hero getting discouraged over something so stupid, right?" There was an impish glint to his eyes that suddenly made him less cute.

"Trace! C'mon!" Spiky-Head yelled from somewhere deeper in the woods.

"Geez, Hugh, I'm coming already!" shouted the boy apparently named Trace, dashing into the forest himself. "Wait up!"

Layla stood there as the second boy vanished into the foliage. Some prematurely-turning leaves drifted down to her. It was going to be an early fall.

_When will I stop judging people by first impressions_? Layla wondered, as she continued in the opposite direction. _I should have learned better from N…_

**Victory Road**_ -(Sunny Day! The sunlight turned harsh! Cheren is challenged by Layla! Layla used Perish Song! Cheren used Hyper Voice! Layla is looking up to the sky and shouting!)_

In the end, Layla knew it would come down to this. She could deny and delay all she wanted. It couldn't change fate.

She got up early that day, waking at the foot of Victory Road. Or what was left of it - a recent rampage of Reshiram's (her's) had ravaged it on both the inside and outside. Oh well, at least the many newly-jutting rocks and level places made it easier to climb, though it still took awhile. She could have used Reshiram, of course, but she didn't want to waste its energy on something so petty. Not today.

Cheren was in the top cavern, as he always was nowadays. He practically lived there, leaving only if there was some (usually legendary-related) crisis elsewhere. She visited him every now and then to chat and have Pokemon battles (barring the use of Reshiram, for safety and personal reasons). They were evenly matched, but Layla won more. Her visits were usually brief, as both of them had their own busy schedules to keep.

It had been more than a week since she last saw him, her longest absence yet. Not a terribly long time, really…but already something was different about Cheren, though she couldn't place it. It made her distinctly uneasy, which didn't help her already-frazzled nerves.

"Hey _Cherie_," Layla said as casually as possible, putting on a bright grin. "What's up?"

Cheren gave her a curious, slightly suspicious look. "You're up early. For you, anyway." He was blinking a lot for some reason, and Layla thought his eyes might be tearing up a bit. Arceus, did he already know? Or was the dust and grit of the place just bothering him?

Layla laughed nervously. "Yeah, well…"

"What are you up to?" Cheren asked, folding his arms. "You don't _seem_ manic right now…" The gaze from the glasses-wearing boy…

_But he wasn't wearing glasses today! _Layla blinked a couple of times, to make sure she wasn't mistaken. And his eyes…was it just the poor light, or were they darker now? "Hey, where are your glasses? Did you lose them or something?"

"Oh yeah, that," Cheren replied. "I got tired of constantly having to get new glasses. I swear Tornadus always blows them off on purpose…Anyway, so I got contacts instead. Still getting used to them though…"

"Oh okay," said Layla. That explained all the blinking and tearing-up.

"They're colored contacts too," Cheren added. "Makes my eyes less sensitive to sunlight. Plus they look cool, right?"

"Yeah," Layla answered with a smile, even though she preferred their natural color, the slate-blue eyes that matched her own.

There was an awkward silence.

"But seriously, what are you up to?" Cheren asked. "You're _never_ up this early. Not nowadays."

"Well, thought I'd say congrats on finally getting Gym Leader status," said Layla. "I know you've been working hard for that on top of…everything else."

Cheren smiled a little. "Right now I'm just Gym Leader in title only. It'll take awhile for me to sort everything out, like choosing what Pokemon type to specialize in, where the Gym will be, what the Gym theme will be, what the badge design will be, all that stuff. Not to mention all the time for everything to be processed, approved of, and built…"

"Hey, it's still awesome," Layla replied. "Though I'm kinda surprised you accepted the offer. I mean, you're so busy as it is…"

Cheren sighed, his grin growing more wistful. "I want to protect as many people and Pokemon as I can. And new Trainers still collecting their badges need protecting most of all, because they don't know what they're doing, not really." He smirked. "I know we sure didn't."

"How true," Layla agreed, chuckling. "Though we sure thought we did."

"Yeah," Cheren replied, shaking his head.

Another pause.

"…So why else did you come here?" asked Cheren, growing serious again. "Why take the trouble of hiking all the way up here, when you could've just flown on Reshiram as usual? I _know_ you hate getting pointlessly dirty."

Layla sighed, the false smile fading. She never was much of an actor. "I wanted to let you know…that I'm leaving Unova."

Cheren was quiet at first. "Leaving? Where are you going?"

"…I don't know," Layla admitted. "But I can't stay here."

"…You're going to search for him, aren't you?" Cheren asked, his words edged with both anger and pain, but not surprise.

Layla nodded. "Me and Reshiram are only growing more dangerous to everyone the longer we stay. I'm going out of my mind here, literally. Reshiram and Zekrom, and those linked to them, aren't supposed to be far apart like this. The worst of the madness happens when me and Reshiram miss them the most. We must find N and Zekrom. If we could just find them-"

"Because all of you together were so sane before," Cheren snapped. "Layla, if you go after him, it won't get better, it'll get _worse_! You'll be putting even more people and Pokemon in danger!"

Layla gritted her teeth. His reaction didn't shock her, and she couldn't blame him either. She knew this was coming….But the sharp words still hurt.

Cheren calmed slightly, his darkened eyes anguished and averted. "Layla…You have so much here. Would you really abandon everything? Everyone?"

"I don't want to," said Layla. "But I have to. This goes beyond myself, Cheren. This is fate."

Cheren glared at the ground, and then took out a Pokeball. "I won't let fate claim you so easily. Not if I can stop you."

"Bring it on, _Cherie_," answered Layla with an almost sincere smile, bringing out a Pokeball herself. "Just like old times."

**IIIIII**

It was Cheren's Unfezant, battle-scarred and prouder than ever, versus Layla's Hydreigon. He had only Unfezant left. She had Hydreigon and Reshiram, but she needed the white dragon at full health for the travel across the sea. There was a Pokecenter just a little ways away at the League, but Cheren could heal his Pokemon too, and it would only lead to another fight. She needed to defeat Cheren completely, and leave on Reshiram while his Pokemon were healing. Using Reshiram in battle was not an option, and Reshiram knew this and stayed impatiently in its Pokeball.

"Unfezant, U-Turn!" Cheren ordered, wearing the cold glare he usually reserved for his Dragon Slayer missions. Well, Layla supposed this _was_ a Dragon Slayer mission of sorts, even though it didn't directly involve Reshiram or any other legendary.

The gray avian rammed sharply into Hydreigon, causing the dark dragon to cry out, and swiftly curved away to a safe distance.

"Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!" shouted Layla.

The three-headed Pokemon spat a purple ray of energy at Unfezant, who quickly dodged.

"U-Turn!" Cheren yelled, as Unfezant prepared to attack again. "Layla, please listen to me for once! This isn't worth it! _He_ isn't worth it! You belong _here_!"

"Protect!" Layla commanded, as Hydreigon generated a blue barrier that repelled Unfezant's blow. "You know that's not true. Not now."

"Stop it! You're stronger than this!" Cheren barked, before his shoulders sagged. "Layla, what's happened to you? I mean, I know what happened, but…"

Layla looked away.

No longer receiving orders, their systematic Pokemon battle dissolved into a mindless squabble, the two Pokemon screeching and clawing and snapping at each other. Their Trainers barely noticed.

"But I love you, dammit!" Cheren yelled, his voice just as desperate as it was angry. "Even…no, _because_ of everything! I don't _care_ what anyone else thinks!" His voice dropped down to a murmur. "We…We've known each other since forever, been together since forever, always looking out for each other and having fun. I don't want to lose that…I don't want to lose _you_…"

Layla clenched her fists, unable to look at Cheren. She wanted to say so much, but she couldn't speak. Even if she could, she knew it wouldn't change anything. But she hated seeing Cheren like this…

"…But I don't know what to do anymore!" Cheren screamed, the cavern amplifying his agonized words.

Layla's Hydreigon struck Cheren's Unfezant with a point-blank Fire Blast. The attack slammed Unfezant into the cave ceiling, the great gray bird shrieking the whole time. Afterward it fell to the ground, unconscious.

Cheren stared at his fallen Pokemon in half-disbelief. Then, silently, he recalled the defeated Pokemon into its Pokeball, He gazed numbly at the ground.

"Cheren…" Layla began, as she recalled her Hydreigon.

"…It's difficult, isn't it?" Cheren asked, his tone quiet, still not looking at her. His hand moved up to adjust his glasses, only to fall back limply when there was nothing to touch. "When you confront yourself, you have to notice things about yourself that aren't too flattering…"

Layla nodded, remembering that Cheren had said something similar the first time they had met in this top cavern. Then Elite Four Marshal had randomly burst in and babbled on about losing not really being losing, and using battles to understand the world and yourself, and on and on. But the martial artist wasn't here now.

"Cheren! Please understand!" Layla suddenly exclaimed. "I'm doing this _because_ I care! About you, about Bianca, about the Gym Leaders, about Unova! Because of all I've done, and all I haven't done, and what I need to do! I'm _not_ a hero, not yet, not like you are, so I need to go and _be_ a true hero, because I can't do that here, I'm not allowed to be a hero here, I-"

"…Slow down," Cheren interrupted, his dark eyes gazing at her emptily, an icy sorrow to his words. "You talk too fast."

Layla felt the rest of her speech stick fast in her throat. She pulled her cap over her eyes.

Cheren sighed, now looking exhausted, and turned away from Layla. "I'll keep battling many Trainers and Pokemon like this, and, if I can learn what kind of person I am, it will open my path. I'm sure this path will lead me to become the person I'm meant to be." Bitterness seeped into his voice. "Pokemon will always be with you and me as we go down our own paths. Our important friends, Pokemon…"

There was silence, a cold quiet that seemed to suck all the warmth from the already-chilly cavern.

Cheren remained rooted in place. "…Just go, Layla."

The harshness of his words pained Layla. "…Goodbye, Cheren."

She walked out of the cavern. Cheren stayed where he was.

Layla kept her cap pulled over her eyes, and not because of the brightness of the coming sun. That wasn't how she wanted to end between her and Cheren…Arceus knew when she would see him again…

Layla summoned Reshiram, who materialized before her. It gave a long yet soft howl, before nuzzling Layla gently. It lowered itself so she could easily climb aboard. Layla quickly did so, making herself comfortable on Reshiram's downy back. From her perch on Reshiram she could see the sunrise bloom into oranges and purples as well as yellows and reds, its stunning colors spreading across the sky. The scent of autumn leaves was in the air, as well as the cold autumn nip that had been strangely absent last fall.

_Has it really been a year since I became a Trainer_? wondered Layla. _A year since I first met N? Since everything started to change_?

"Wait!"

Layla whirled around to see Cheren running up to her and Reshiram. He stopped to catch his breath.

"You know, if I hear anything about you guys wrecking other regions, I'm gonna have to come after you," he said, wearing a brave smile. "But in the meantime I have to protect Unova from itself. Behave out there and don't make my job any harder than it has to be."

Layla smiled and winked at him. "Gotcha."

Cheren's expression softened a little. "Well…I know how stubborn you are, and I can't change your mind once it's set, but…just be careful, and…safe…and…just…uh…" His face steadily turned redder as he stumbled over the words. "Just…I just wish I could've done more for you, and…I'm sorry…"

Layla shook her head, still smiling. "Don't be. I wish I could've done more for you. Just…Well, it's not like I'm gonna be gone forever. Can't get rid of me that easily."

"I know," said Cheren, before sighing. "Well, I'll make sure there's still an Unova for you to come back to. And if N's being an ass in any way, or if the dragons are causing trouble-"

"Right," Layla replied, her expression becoming more serious. "And thank you."

Cheren nodded. "Welcome."

There was a graceless silence, a sad regularity these days.

Layla turned back to the sunrise. "Well…bye, for now."

"Bye," said Cheren. "Just…don't be reckless, okay?"

Reshiram took off, and quickly shot toward the sunrise. Cheren, the League, and soon all of Unova vanished from sight. All Layla could see was shimmering blue ocean and the glorious dawn before her.

But that was fine. Layla no longer disliked sunlight. In fact, she relished its bright challenge. She headed straight for the sun, where _he_ was waiting.

**Black 1 End**

_**IIIIII**_

_Note on Hugh's (semi) mad skillz - I know he's not a martial artist in the games...but his dad is (at least, he has the spite of a Black Belt). Also, Hugh went through a traumatizing experience when he was little where he was helpless to fight back. He also known for punching people XD. So, between all of that, why wouldn't he be a martial artist? At least, that's the logic I'm going with XP.  
_

_On a similar note, what do you guys make of your glimpse of the Black 2 protagonist Trace? _

_Btw, has anyone noticed that a certain Pokemon has appeared in almost all the chapters? A couple of people have already figured this out...Did you?_

_Thanks so much to everyone who has read this to the end! I hope this story has been a fun ride for you all - it certainly was for me. As mentioned before, there will be a Black 2 sequel, but due to juggling projects, doing quote and scene research, and needing to write out a lot of rough beforehand, it will be at least a few months before it's out (which means I'll be writing the Black 2 story well after Pokemon X and Y are out...oh well XD). When it does come out, everyone on alerts, favorites, and reviews will get a PM. (And I may edit this chapter with a link to it).  
_

_Also, keep an eye out for the oneshot The Famished! That will be out in one-two weeks! And I have plenty of Pokemon fanfics that are already written XP._

_This is only farewell for now! Cya next time!_


End file.
